Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai Gokusotsu hen
by WOLFEDEN Studios
Summary: After Katakiuchi. Akasaka returns to a ravaged Hinamizawa in hope of discovering the truth behind the Great Fire. As he searches for answers, he faces more horrors than ever before in a world dominated by Kami Ousama. Sequel and answer to Jimetsu.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Gokusotsu-hen (The Tormenting Devils Chapter)

I am God,

I alone can save or destroy.

I am God,

I alone control the wheel of fortune.

I am God,

I alone give hope or despair.

I am God,

I alone hold the answers to this Cycle of Sorrow.

Chapter 1: Dawn

Part A

The sun was shining upon her just right. She was a goddess that blessed mere humans like us with her divine beauty. Her voice was that of a cherub. Everything about her was pure. Everything about her was honest. Everything about her I loved.

It wasn't every day I got to spend time with my daughter. Most of the time, she was with her friends or studying hard in school. I couldn't believe how much she grew. Ten years ago, she was so small, starting to learn about the beauty that was the world. Now she was a teenager. It wouldn't be long until she picked a good college and met a nice boy to marry. I prayed that time would finally slow down for us. I wanted her to always be my little girl. Even when she was my age, with a family of her own, and even when I was long gone and she had grandchildren, Miyuki would still be my little girl.

Miyuki had all of her mother's traits. She was gorgeous, intellectual, kind, and she was a very soft human being. Miyuki loved everything. She loved life, she loved her family, and she tried to give back to her mother and me with all of the talents she possessed. She wanted to make something out of herself, to leave her mark on the world. What kid hasn't ever dreamed like that before?

I remember when I gave her piggy back rides and read her bedtime stories. That was when we lived in Hinamizawa for a while. I had gotten a job to replace an old friend of mine, Oishi Kuraudo, who had retired in 1983. I worked there for a short time before the Fire. After that, we booked a bullet train and moved back to Tokyo. It was sudden and inconvenient for my family, after we all just settled in, but I decided to move us back for their safety.

Miyuki and I were walking through the park. She was licking at her ice cream cone, squealing in rapture every so often because of the taste. Since we moved back to Tokyo, I had been hard at work so we hadn't the opportunity to be together for a while. It was Sunday, my day off, so I wanted to be sure I put time aside for my daughter. I wanted that day to be perfect for her.

"Hmm? Daddy?" Miyuki caught me staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Ah! Ha,ha,ha!" I scratched the back of my head. "It's nothing! It's just…you're growing up, Miyuki."

She raised her brow at me. "So?"

"Pretty soon, you'll leave your mom and me and marry some rich guy and-"

"I'm not leaving you two!" She sounded pretty adamant about that. "That'd be so cruel if I just abandoned you two like that!"

I petted her head. "I'd love to have you all to ourselves, but you need to live your own life, Miyuki. It'd be so cruel if I denied you of your chance for happiness!"

"But being with you two makes me happy!"

My heart was melting.

"Still though, your mom and I can't shelter you forever! Don't you have dreams that you wanna fulfill? How can you accomplish them if we hinder you all the time?"

"You don't hinder me!" Miyuki was getting mad at me. "Stop saying things like that!"

I chuckled to myself. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Haha!"

Miyuki huffed and went back to her ice cream. "Seriously, Daddy, you really bother me when you talk about stuff like this!"

"I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm." My daughter smirked. "How about you buy me that necklace I've had my eye on for a while?"

"Ah…I don't know if I…

"Please…?" Miyuki pouted and looked at me with these large watering eyes.

I sighed. "Geez…you really are like your mom…"

"Heeheehee!"

I took her to the jewelry store and ended up buying her that necklace. It cost a lot, but it was worth it. Miyuki was so spoiled, but she was very humble, if that makes any sense. Yukie and I taught her strict manners and taught her to always be humble, to appreciate what she had. Although, sometimes she took advantage of being an only child. Even so, she was the still the best kid in the world.

Miyuki and I arrived home later that evening. Yukie was waiting for us with a very lovely dinner. My daughter, the second we sat down, immediately began to brag about the present I had got her.

Yukie shook her head at me.

"What?" I tried to play dumb.

"That's quite a lovely necklace you bought her, Mamoru! I'm kind of jealous…"

"I think Daddy loves me more!" Miyuki teased. She was laughing obnoxiously just to annoy her mother.

I sunk in my seat. I focused on the dinner before me, in an attempt to avoid Yukie's glare.

"Honey," my life said pleasantly, yet very intimidating. She never called me that unless I did something stupid. "You love me, don't you?"

She was smiling with her eyes closed. I could see a vein emerging from her forehead.

"Y-Yes…?"

"What did I tell you about spoiling the girl too much?"

We had many discussions about spoiling Miyuki, but I couldn't help it! How could you say 'no' to such a pretty face like hers? When she'd have a boyfriend, she'd drive him insane! Not the erotic kind of insane, of course. If that was the case, I'd have to kill them both! Being a cop had its perks: you knew how forensics and criminology worked. With the right knowledge, you could get away with anything by making certain incriminating evidence magically vanish!

"I-I…I was…sort of coerced into it…"

"What?" Miyuki got out of her chair and pointed her finger at me. "How is this my fault? You heard your wife! You should take responsibility for your actions! You bought this for me! I had nothing to do with it!"

I gave her a dirty look.

"Tell me, Miyuki," Yukie said, remaining pleasant, "what technique did you use on him this time?"

"I-I dunno what you're talking about!" Miyuki looked away and folded her arms.

"You used the watery eye technique, huh?"

"…No…"

She knew that our daughter was lying. Yukie laughed to herself and firmly gripped her dinner knife. She twirled it around in her hand.

"Miyuki, please don't take advantage of your father's weaknesses anymore."

I smirked to myself in victory.

"Mamoru, grow a backbone sometime soon, won't you? You always say how we should conserve our money and avoid spending frivolously. Didn't you say that before?"

"…I did…" My smirk warped into a frown. "I'll be better from now on…"

"Good then!" Yukie put her knife down and stood up. She left the kitchen for a minute, but then returned with a magazine. She plopped it right in front of me.

"What's this?"

"A clothes catalogue!" Yukie giggled. She pointed out different skirts, dresses, and rings that the models were wearing. "I like this, this, and this one too! Wouldn't that look lovely on me? My friends would be so envious of me! Heehee!"

"Hey!" Miyuki pointed at her mother now. "No fair! You can't contradict yourself like that!"

"It is fair! Your father bought his little girl something, so it's only fair if he buys his other girl something as well! Ahaha!"

You had to be kidding me…

"Mamoruuuu! Please get me this one…? I really want it…" Her finger stroked the back of my neck and her alluring voice kissed at my ear.

"Mom! Only I can control Daddy with the watery eye and cute look techniques! Knock it off!"

"Honey…I'll be very grateful! Hehe!"

"Aren't you listening to me, Mom? Daddy! Make her stop! Man up and stop her!"

I wish I could…but those watering eyes…the soft cheeks…the tempting voice…I couldn't help it…!

I fished out my wallet with a heavy sigh. I handed my credit card to Yukie.

She snatched it from my hand. "Thank you!"

"Wha-Hey!" Miyuki slapped my back hard. "Nice going, Daddy! Way to be a sucker! You disgust me! Hmph!"

Why was she yelling at me? I bought her something today! Shouldn't she be showering me with affection and gratitude? Oh wait…that's right, she played me before…

Later that night, Miyuki had gone to sleep early since she had school the following day. Yukie and I were in bed together. She was sleeping with her back to me as I was on my back. I tried so hard to fall into the sweet slumber that I so desired from the tiring day, but my body wouldn't let me.

My mind kept flashing back to that village, to that fire ten years ago. The flames rose so high and turned the sky into a blazing inferno. All I heard that night was the crackling of the fire and the cries of fear and death coming from all around me. I went straight to Hinamizawa, after the Okinomiya Precinct got the call about the fire that was raging. I was to try and assist the paramedics and the firemen. I wish we could have done more.

We only saved a handful of people. We burst through burning homes and meeting houses to help out any survivors that we could find. As we struggled to save them, the village continued to worsen. The flames carried farther and farther, burning everything in its path. It engulfed everything, swallowing it all up into oblivion. The forests, the many houses, the school, even the Furude Shrine was caught in the hellfire.

I'd never forget some of the things I saw the morning after the fire. The most hurting to me was the sight I had found at the Shrine. The thing I saw was about the size of a little girl, around twelve years-old, covered in soot and ashes. I knew that girl…I knew her all too well. I had reached to touch her hand, but it broke off the second my finger touched her shriveling limb.

I didn't need the medical report to tell me that that was Furude Rika. I just knew when I saw her naked and burned body, covered by all of that dirt, grime, and ash. It was her. I didn't find out until later that Rika had been dead before the fire started. The autopsy showed that she had multiple gashes and small cuts running all over her body. Her stomach was also ripped open, with her innards strewn about the altar where we found her.

It told me that Rika had been murdered, but who would do that? Everybody in the village loved Rika to death! She was one of the most special people that lived in that village! She was so cute, kind, beautiful, and smart…why did she have to die so horribly?

It wasn't until later when it came back to me. My old partner and I, back when I was in Hinamizawa, ran a series of investigations during the short time I served as a cop there. We rounded a few unscrupulous characters, all mentally deranged and on the brink of self destruction. Witnesses accused these people of committing countless crimes in secret. We brought them in for questioning many times.

The witnesses say that they heard shrill cries in the air on certain nights. Some found remains of small fires that had burned during those same nights. Those weren't the most horrifying things we found, however. The most frightening was the things that these people carried.

They carried small cassette players with one tape. This tape featured this one man speaking about supernatural topics involving demons, godhood, salvation, redemption…and about the Furude Family. For some reason, these people listened to these tapes and believed all of that to be true. When my partner and I interrogated our suspects, we were only met with one answer.

"**Keima be praised."**

I shook my head as I lay in bed. I threw my side of the covers off of me and hung my legs over the side of the bed. I rubbed at my head furiously.

"Mamoru?" Yukie turned over to see me. "What is it? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Yukie…I've been thinking about that stuff again."

"About Hinamizawa?" She sat behind me and massaged my shoulders. "That was ten years ago! You tried your best to safe those people! You did all that you could!"

"It's not just that," I said with another sigh. "It's that weird cult I was telling you about."

Yukie rested her chin over my shoulder. Her cheek touched mine. She was speaking sweetly to me.

"It's not your fight anymore, Mamoru! Forget about them!"

"I can't do that! I mean…what if…what if those rumors were true? What if those Keima people really did kill Rika?"

"Takuma said he was going to take care of everything for you, didn't he? You can trust him!" My wife kissed my cheek. "He'll find out what really happened! He'll avenge Rika if they were responsible! You need to take it easy!"

"I feel so wrong, though. I feel like I should've stayed. Rika was…she's my friend. She was the one who told me to come back to Tokyo when you were pregnant! She's the one who saved you! I-I owe it to her to bring her closure!"

"Rika will be avenged! It's not your battle anymore!"

"But I-"

Yukie turned my face to her. She kissed me to shut me up. When she pulled her head back, she smiled and patted my back.

"You need to let go! Hinamizawa is in the past now! Look to the future! Think about your life with me and Miyuki! We need you!"

I averted my eyes. "Yeah…"

"Now…come back to bed. You got work tomorrow."

I lay back down. She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist. After she got comfortable, she quickly fell asleep.

Yukie was right. I needed to be here for my family. I needed to be the one to take care of my wife and my daughter. That was my privilege and my responsibility. Even so…what about the people that remained in Hinamizawa? What about Rika…?

I was sitting at my desk in the police department the next day. I tapped my pencil against the wood as I held my head up with my hand. Officers and errand boys dropped off fliers, folders, and various case reports in front of me. I couldn't focus on any one of them. Rika was all I thought about. Nothing could get her out of my mind.

I thought about what she would look like nowadays. She'd be a grown woman, bathing in the beauty and allure of youth. I imagined her, wearing her ceremonial priestess garb, the one she wore at Watanagashi, sweeping dust from the stone walkways in front of the Furude Shrine. Rika would be smiling. Her hair would be flowing in the breeze. Her voice would sound so grown up when she would talk to me. Rika could have been like the second daughter I always wanted. Actually, she already was.

The very first time I met her, there was a charm to her. Rika was innocent, pure, yet mysterious. I had been looking out for her, along with her friend Satoko, when I worked back in the village. I visited her all the time, bought her gifts, played games with her, and took her out every now and then. Rika was my daughter. I loved her, I loved everything about her. I just missed her so much…I wanted her to smile at me again…I wanted to see her all grown up...

I came back home early; I didn't want to spend another minute in the office just sitting there and thinking about the past. I missed the days when I was on patrol, when I actually did something rather than sort through pointless paperwork. I honestly wasn't feeling well either. My head ached and my stomach turned itself into knots. I needed to go back home and lie down.

When I entered through the front door, I heard voices. Yukie was talking to somebody. Was her father over again? I couldn't hear his voice. She sounded very concerned, yet stern at the same time. Who was she talking to?

She was on the phone in the kitchen. My shoes squeaked when I touched the hard floor. Yukie turned her head and was surprised to see me.

"He just walked in actually," she said with a deep breath. "…Yeah sure, I'll put him on…"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Here." She ignored me and tossed me the phone. What was her problem?

I held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

_"Senpai!"_

"Huh? Takuma? Is that you?"

_"Indeed it is! Hehe! How are you? How's Tokyo been treating you?"_

"Uh…fine…it's just fine. Takuma, what's going on? How come you're calling me all of a sudden?"

_"Oh, is this a bad time? Did you and Yukie get into a little spat? Hehe! I'm sorry! I just wanted to say 'hey' and see how you were holding up! We haven't talked in ages!"_

I knew Takuma better than that. Whenever he'd call you up, or want to see you, he always wanted to talk about something serious. He'd try to cover it up with the happy-go-lucky tone in his voice, to try and break it to you easier, but whatever he had to say couldn't be brought down so well. Nothing he said was that easy. Takuma was this harbinger of bad news. He got so much flack for that. He practically invented the phrase, "Don't shoot the messenger."

"What's this about, Takuma?" I asked seriously.

_"Haha! I'm impressed! So you do remember me? I'm so flattered!"_

"Takuma…" I was getting annoyed.

He cleared his throat on the other line.

_"I really hope all is well, Senpai, and I'm sorry to bother you right now…but I need to ask you something…no, beg you for something."_

"And what would that be?"

_"I need your help."_

I glanced at Yukie for a moment. She huffed and shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

_"A lot of weird stuff's going on in Hinamizawa right now. The village has been pretty calm for the most part, but it's slowly changing. I can't go into the details right now, but trust me, it's really bad! The police needs all the help that they can get! I'm doing the best I can to help out down here, but no matter how hard I try, nothing's working at all!"_

"…And what is it that you want me to do?"

_"I know this is really tough for you and your family but…" _Takuma was quiet for a minute. _"I need you to come back to Hinamizawa."_

Come back…to Hinamizawa? I haven't seen that place in a decade! I was afraid to see how much it had changed since I left. I was connected to that village, but Yukie had a point. Hinamizawa was my past. There was nothing for me there…at least…I tried to make myself believe that there wasn't.

"You want me to come back?"

_"I got a new lead on the Keima Clan case, the one about the Great Fire, along with the Furude and Kimiyoshi murders! I almost have enough to pin those cases on the Clan! I just need a little more and then we got them!_

_ "We can finally put these creeps away if we can just do this! I got a meeting all set up with the leader of the village! She can help us out! She's got something that will stick this time! She promised she'd give us all of her support! We can finally do this!"_

Takuma really did make progress while I was gone! He had everything ready and waiting to go! But…what about…Yukie and Miyuki?

We've been in peace for so long, but it seemed like only yesterday since we returned to Tokyo. It'd be selfish of me if I was to drop everything and go back. I couldn't do that. I loved my family dearly; I wanted to be with them every waking moment. What if I disappeared? What would they do if I wasn't around to support them? What if I…?

"Takuma," I rubbed my temple. "I can't."

"_What? How come?"_ He was shocked.

"I-I have a family to think about! I can't just leave them! Who's gonna take care of them if I'm not around?" I looked at Yukie. "What if something happens and they're forced to live without me? I can't do that to them! I'm happy you're getting closer to solving everything, but I-I need to think about Miyuki and Yukie…"

_"I understand that, but I don't know anybody else that can help me out here! You're the only guy I know with enough experience to help me get this thing over with!"_

"I'm sorry, Takuma…but I can't do anything."

_"Senpai…"_

I was silent now. I was trying to hang up, but my hand wouldn't move. I couldn't put the phone back on the hook.

_"…What about Furude Rika?"_

That name stopped me cold.

_"You were friends with her, weren't you? Don't tell me you're gonna turn your back on her like this?"_ He was accusing me.

"I-I'm not turning my back on her!" I gulped. "That's…that's all in the past! I-"

_"Don't you want to finally figure out who started the Fire to begin with? Don't you want to figure out if those bastards killed her or not?"_

I bit my tongue.

_"Don't you?"_

"Takuma…"

_"I know it's a lot to ask from you, I'm sorry for calling out of the blue like I did. I don't know who else to turn to now. I really could use my old partner to help me out with this. Give it some time, okay? You still got my old number, right? Call me when you made a decision. I'll be waiting."_

Takuma hung up.

I stood there holding the phone in my hand, looking down at the floor as I thought about all this. He wasn't telling me much of anything. All he said was that some strange occurrences were going on in Hinamizawa, but when weren't there any strange happenings? He said he needed my help. I was the only one that he trusted.

Just by the way he mentioned it, it seemed like the Clan was involved. The Fire, Rika, the Clan, it was coming back. Just from a short conversation, I was back in the July of 1983, when the Great Hinamizawa Fire occurred.

I put the phone back on the hook. I slowly turned to see Yukie. Her arms were folded. She was shifting her eyes from side to side.

"So…are you going?" she asked me. I guess Takuma filled her in on what was happening.

"…I don't know."

She tapped her finger against her arm. "…Is Hinamizawa really that important to you?"

"I had friends there…most of them died in that fire."

"And you still feel guilty about never figuring it out? About not bringing closure to them…or to Rika?"

She hit the nail right on the head. I grimaced.

"Mamoru…" Yukie huffed again. "You have a new life! We just went over this last night! I don't want you to get yourself killed! You told me before how crazy those Keima people are! What if something happens to you?"

I stood like a statue.

"You understand where I'm coming from, don't you?"

"…I do…that's why I told Takuma all that." I turned my back to her. "But…what he said just now…about Rika…I don't know anymore. She died…Maebara Keiichi died…and Ryuugu Rena died! They were my friends!"

"I see that, but what about you, Mamoru?"

"I just can't help thinking about the Fire…I can't stop pondering about how I left things!"

"You did that so you could protect your family! You're not being selfish at all for doing that! Anybody would understand that!"

I clenched my fists. "But what about them? What about all the people that died because of the Fire? Don't their families deserve closure? Don't they deserve an answer?"

Yukie hugged me from behind. I heard her whimpering.

"Mamoru…what if I lose you…?"

"Yukie…" I held her hands. "I tried to agree with what you said…I really did…but I can't lie to myself anymore! I can't avoid this responsibility of mine! I…I need to do this! For Keiichi, Rena, and for Rika! I need to know why they had to die! I need to find out who really killed them!"

Yukie squeezed me tighter.

"…You won't lose me…Yukie…I won't allow it."

"…Mamoru…"

I turned around. I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nothing will take me away from you and Miyuki…remember I took down a whole squad of military trained guys with just my bare hands? Haha! I don't go down that easily! I'll make it back to you safe and sound!"

She didn't speak.

"My love for you both is so strong! It gives me all the power that I need! It'll bring me back to you both!"

Yukie kissed me. I returned her kiss and pull her into me.

She rested her face against my neck.

"…Mamoru?"

"Yeah…?"

"…Do what you have to do…but you better not die…! If you do…I swear I'll kill you!"

I laughed. "That'd be some trick!"

"I'm serious!"

I kissed her forehead. "I promise you…I'll come back to you."

We held each other for a while longer. I kissed her head many times. I told her everything was going to be alright.

Part B

The wind whistled passed me. The train rocked against the wind as it road along the tracks. I barely got any sleep because of the ride. I never got truly comfortable on long rides like this. They were so boring.

It wouldn't be long until I returned to it all. It was hard to believe that I had been gone for a decade. I wondered how much of it had changed. I feared that. I was having those nightmares about that crimson sky and the dancing flames again. They always assaulted me whenever the name of that place popped up into my brain.

The train came to the station. I grabbed my bags and I disembarked from the train. The air was different. It wasn't the crisp fresh air that I was used to when I once worked there. A light mist blanketed the train station. It smelled very acrid, very polluted. I tasted it; I was going to throw up.

I stood there for a while, watching my train fly off into the distance. There went any chance of going back to Tokyo. I was stuck here. I had to do this though, I promised that I would. I promised my wife and my daughter that I would get through this so I could come back to them unscathed.

The sky was cloudy and I thought I felt a drop of rain hit my nose. My ride was supposed to show up sometime soon. I hoped that he would come in time before the rain started to fall.

From the get go, my fortitude was starting to diminish before I even set foot in Hinamizawa again.

I was thankful that Yukie understood how I truly felt. I owed it to everybody to solve this. I wouldn't stop until I finished everything. The sooner I put an end to the case, the sooner I could return to my family. Yukie's father came by the house to take care of her and Miyuki. He told me, practically threatened me, to finish my job as soon as I could. I told him that I would, despite the terror I felt when his hate-filled eyes pierced into me. I shook off the look of that crazy old man. I adjusted the bag on my shoulder and walked out into Okinomiya.

I stood out on the sidewalk. I leaned against the wall of an alleyway as I waited for my ride. I took a peek at my watch. He would be here in a few minutes. Another drop of rain hit me. Oh boy. Why didn't I pack that umbrella?

"Hey!" someone called out to me.

I turned my head. There he was.

Takuma stood before me with his hand in his trouser pocket. He still wore that same black suit, even after all these years! His hair got a little longer, he looked a little tougher, and the aura I felt around him was different. He seemed more confident now. He presented himself not as the goofy new guy on the force, but as a confident veteran.

"It's been a lot time, eh?" He held out his hand to me. "You look pretty good, old man!"

I took his hand and gripped it. "You don't look so bad yourself, Takuma!"

"Hehe! I do my best to keep up appearances, Senpai! I am a Lieutenant now!"

Takuma showed me his new badge. It shined quite brightly. He stood there with his chest puffed out, smiling like a child who had just gotten a perfect score on a test.

"It looks like I'm not your senpai anymore! Haha!" I slapped his shoulder. "I'm happy for you!"

"Yeah, yeah!" He pocketed the badge and ran his hand through his dark hair. "You'll still be my senpai though, even when we're both retired! The title just fits, you know?"

Takuma led me to his police car. It was an updated model that replaced the old one we used to drive around in. I envied him a little. My own police car didn't look as good as this one!

"Hop in, Senpai!"

I put my bags in the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat.

Takuma got into his place and turned the key.

Our first stop was a nearby hotel. I had stayed at this hotel all those years ago when I first came to Hinamizawa. The memories flooded back to me. This was the time when I first met Oishi-san. He had taken me one night to play mahjong with his friends. I had clobbered them all! They didn't think a guy from the city could make it in one of their famous do-or-die games! I wondered what those guys were up to now. If they were smart, they would have left like I did. While I thought that, this place always seemed to bring me back mentally, even when I was far away in Tokyo. I felt so bizarre now that I was standing here physically; I felt like I was in some sort of dream.

After checking in and dropping off my things in my room, I called Yukie to tell her I was fine. I told her that I loved her and told Miyuki the same when she was put on. After we hung up, Takuma and I got back into the car. He at first offered to let me relax and take a nap, but I wanted to get this done. I came to the country again on business. I had no time to rest or to enjoy myself. I had to finish everything so I could go back to Yukie and Miyuki.

We drove along the dirt road leading into the village. I was getting nervous. This brought me back to when Oishi-san first took me there. That was when we had to deal with the Onigafuchi Guardians and when we had to find the Minister's grandson. I was back on another mission here, as fate would have it. God really did have a sense of humor.

"Getting butterflies, Senpai?" Takuma chuckled.

"Ten years is a long time, Takuma. I'm honestly afraid of what I'll see."

"It's really no different from the last time you saw it. However, the atmosphere has changed dramatically."

I nodded. "How about you fill me in on where we stand? I want to know everything that you know so I don't miss a beat!"

"Oh, look at this! The apprentice has a chance to teach the master! I gotta say, I'm pretty shocked! Hehe!"

Takuma laughed to himself for a bit. He was trying to get it out of his system. He was happy to see an old friend, but he realized that this wasn't going to be fun. It was the time to show me just how much he changed since I last saw him.

"Hinamizawa's still the old village that you know and love," he began, "but it's a slum because of the Great Fire. There are not many people who live there anymore. Only the Sonozaki Family, the remnants of the Kimiyoshi Family, a few surviving villagers, and the Keima Clan themselves."

"What can you tell me about the Clan now? You said you had something on them?"

"Before I get to that, you need to know what we're up against. The Keima Clan isn't just a small time cult anymore." He glanced at me. "It's the official religion of Hinamizawa."

What…? The official religion? How is that possible? It was just a cult! How could they be considered anything but?

"The Keima Clan is a fully organized religious union," Takuma continued. "They became official six years ago after they published a book of their doctrines, called the Book of Keima. They've even been recognized by the folks in America, Germany, even China as a real religion! They completely replaced Oyashiro-sama with Kami Ousama!"

He popped open the glove compartment. I found a book there. I took it out and eyed the cover.

It was the image of man wearing a fiery tunic, surrounded by wisps of smoke, bearing a golden sword in his right hand. The blade was that of a drooping willow tree. Where had I seen that before? It looked so familiar.

I cracked open the book. There was a ribbon that marked the page for whoever read this last. I perused some of the contents.

_We were brought into the world for one purpose: to serve Lord Kami Ousama. We were brought into the world to destroy his enemies, the abomination of the Earth. These unholy monsters cursed him and later killed him. While his death was necessary for his elevation to godhood, he was killed out of malice and out of spite. We will never forget the blood that he shed for us. We will honor him as our lord and savior. Kami Ousama is the truth in this sad world; he is the light in the darkness that casts away the shadows of doubt and deceit. It is through him that we can overcome the demons inside of us, so that we may become gods to join his celestial court._

What the hell was I reading? This was their sacred scripture? I peered at the copyright information at the front of the book. It was legally published, copyrighted, and endorsed by the Order of Keima! It was legitimate!

"Pretty shocking stuff, huh?" Takuma laughed sarcastically. "It's all garbage."

"And those cultists believe it all…"

"Not just the original cultists, but all over Japan."

"What?" I shot another look of inquiry at him.

"It's true! They got Shrines in Kyoto, Okinawa, Osaka, and even in Tokyo!"

In…Tokyo? Those freaks were where Yukie, Miyuki, and I lived…?

"You wouldn't believe the following that these guys had! They have over five hundred thousand people registered! I hear they're in talks of sending missionaries to America and to the other Asian countries as well!"

"…That's…!"

"I know." Takuma gripped the steering wheel tightly. "It scares me too!"

I put the book back into the glove compartment and slammed the door shut. I didn't want to look at it anymore.

"Where'd you get that thing?" I was disgusted.

"You can find those in any major book retailer, but this particular one I snagged off of a punk I busted a month ago. I found the book, a Walkman, and a tape in his pockets."

"Is it the same tape as last time?"

"Uh-huh." Takuma flicked on the windshield wipers. It was staring to drizzle. "It's that Katsurou guy talking about demons and all that stuff."

"They're still listening to all that nonsense?"

"Not just listening; they even have it written in out in their little scripture book. No matter where you look, you'll see Keima Katsurou, or Kami Ousama, everywhere. You can't escape him! You should see what those freaks are going on about now! They got into a huge legal dispute with the Okinomiya Police Department not too long ago!

"What'd that entail?"

"It involves that sword we found imbedded in Furude Rika's head."

I remembered that. Rika was found dead at the altar of the Furude Shrine, with burns all over body, along with a sword in her forehead. That sword more than likely caused the gashes and cuts. It was golden and broken, with shards surrounding her body, along with the other half of the blade. The shards and the sword were still intact, and they've been in the evidence room of the precinct since I left.

"What's the deal with the sword?" I asked interestedly.

"Even though it's evidence in Rika's murder, the Clan now has ownership over it."

"How the hell did they do that?" I was yelling.

"They have highly trained lawyers at their disposal. Like I said, these guys aren't a small time cult anymore! They got a lot of supporters as well as money to keep attorneys on their payroll. We've been trying to put those murders and the Fire on them for ten years, but nothing has stuck! Those damn lawyers twist our words around and deem what little evidence we have as unusable!"

"…And this is where I come in."

Takuma smiled at me. "I know we can take them down together! We're also getting help from some old friends of ours!"

"You said the village leader has something for us!"

"Yep! She's our trump card! With all of us banding together, we can finally get justice!"

I sincerely hoped so.

Takuma and I came to a road block a while later. There were two bulky men standing next to some barricades that barred entry into the village. They wore black overalls and matching black caps. I saw handguns at their sides. Who were these people? The military? The police?

One of the men meandered to Takuma's window. Takuma flashed his badge and identified himself and I. The man nodded and he went back to the barricade. They pulled the barriers aside and we drove on.

"Who were they? They didn't look like cops to me," I asked, while still looking at their reflection in the side mirror.

"Those are some guys from the government."

"The government's involved too?" I was getting more and more afraid.

"Yeah. They're just here as a security measure, to make sure there isn't another disaster, 'natural' or otherwise, as well as to help rebuild the village. The major players here are the Sonozaki Family and the Keima Clan. We're gonna visit the village leader right about now, remember! She'll be happy to see you again!"

I didn't know who he kept referring to at first, but I starting to come around when I thought about it more.

We entered Hinamizawa. It was still drizzling and the clouds were black when we finally entered. A whole shadow was cast upon the once beautiful village. Two-thousand people used to live here, now it was a town made up of ghosts and demons.

The soil wasn't fertile; the emerald fields I once remembered were now barren patches of gray and black. The forests were rife with broken trees and many burnt trees that never really died. The air still reeked. The windows of the car were up, but I could inhale the fumes. It smelled like charred flesh and smoke. Hinamizawa never changed.

I found new houses, new patty fields, and some scaffolding. I spotted several people working together with others to rebuild old buildings that burned down in the Fire. They were all villagers, old and new, taking care of each other. They still had that camaraderie Hinamizawa was known for. It relieved me to see them helping each other build new homes and buildings, but only by a little. The place was an absolute mess.

We pulled up to the old Irie Clinic. The building was broken down, but it was being repaired slowly but surely. Some construction crews were working on the clinic. I saw some similar construction crews working on the home as well as other places as Takuma and I drove through the village. At least the government was doing something.

Takuma and I exited the vehicle. I was confused as to why we stopped here; I thought we were going to see the village leader. Takuma said that he wanted to see someone first to check in. He needed some medicine for his allergies. He never seemed to get over them.

We past some construction workers when we entered. Some villagers were waiting in the lobby for a check-up. They were mainly older folk. They were complaining about their ailments and about the terrible state of the village. I pitied them.

A woman came from an office off to the side. That used to be Dr. Irie's office, before he was killed. I recalled that the department accused Sonozaki Mion of his murder, along with the murder of Hojou Teppei. Her fingerprints were on the murder weapons and she confessed to everything. Takuma never told me anything about her, even before I left Hinamizawa. I wondered what ever happened to her.

The woman approached us. Her crimson hair had gotten longer and she was more attractive than I remembered.

"Hanzaemon-san!" She smiled brightly at Takuma. "It's so good to see you again! Back for your allergy medication?"

"Guilty as charged!" Takuma laughed. "Am I that easy to read, Dr. Nise?"

"Well, it's the only reason you ever come here! You never come to ask me out or anything! Ahaha!" Dr. Nise giggled to herself. "How's your wife by the way? When will I be taking care of a little Takuma?"

Takuma rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…we're working on it."

"Oh, I see! Takuma's in the doghouse is he? Hehe!"

"Ah, anyway!" Takuma turned to me. "Senpai, you remember Nise Akane? She used to be a nurse here, but she went and got her medical degree a few years ago!"

Nise Akane, I did remember her. Takuma had a small crush on her, even though he was married. It wasn't anything big though, he just loved to admire her beauty. That was one of the main reasons why he stopped into the clinic every week, not just to get his medication, but to steal a glance from her. He always told me about her. He never stopped bringing her up!

"How are you, Doctor?" I shook her hand.

"Detective Akasaka, correct?" She smiled. "Takuma brags about you all the time when he visits me! Ahaha!"

Takuma looked away.

"I'm that popular, huh?" I joined in on teasing him. "I didn't know I was your favorite, Takuma!"

"Okay, okay, you can shut it now." He glared at Dr. Nise.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Hehe!" Dr. Nise turned around. "I'll get your pills and I'll be back!"

She walked off, leaving Takuma and I in the lobby.

"She's a real pain in the ass sometimes," Takuma groaned.

"You still love her though! Haha! Didn't you use to tell me about her whenever we were in the station? You told me you were a sucker for her cute face and smile! I remember very well!"

"Senpai, shut up!"

"Haha!"

So he still was the goofy detective! I knew it! People never change!

Dr. Nise came back with a brown paper bag. She handed it to Takuma. "Here you are! Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"We're all set I think." Takuma took the bag and was about to turn tail and run.

"Oh! Are you guys going to visit the village leader by any chance?"

"Yeah, we were. Is the main road blocked off again?"

"Unfortunately." Dr. Nise shook her head in frustration. "Those people refuse to let anybody work on their homes or restore the old meeting houses along that road! The Abbot's giving one of his sermons again."

"Oh, man…"

I raised my brow. "The Abbot?"

"He's the founder of the Order of Keima, as well as the Clan," Dr. Nise answered. "He was supposedly the first to see and acknowledge Keima Katsurou, better known as Kami Ousama, in 1982. He organized the religion into what it is today."

"Does he block off roads all the time to give these sermons?"

"He does it whenever he likes to hear himself talk. Sometimes it's once a week, other times it's twice a week. The man's irritating! It's so asinine as to how many people listen to him! They think he's some prophet or something!"

"Sounds like one if they listen to him so much."

Takuma spoke up. "We can go through back road to get to where we're going. They don't bother you if they don't see you. The second they spot you, they're waving that damn Book of Keima in your face telling you to repent and believe in the 'wonders' of Kami Ousama."

"Listen to Takuma, Detective Akasaka-san," Dr. Nise said. She tapped my shoulder; she looked very concerned. She whispered to me as Takuma wasn't looking. "Takuma gets very angry and unstable when he starts hearing about Kami Ousama or Oyashiro-sama. It'd be best if you avoid that main road entirely. I don't want him getting into trouble with them."

I nodded to her. Takuma was never a religious guy, and he absolutely hated the Kami Ousama stuff, and for good reason. He also hated the idea of Oyashiro-sama. Although, I never once saw him get angry over religion before. He had a reputation for being a clumsy and goofy cop back when we worked together, so it was hard for me to grasp that there was side to him that I never saw before.

We said our thanks to Dr. Nise and hopped back into the car. I wanted to ask Takuma about the Abbot, as I was still very curious about him, but I didn't want to risk getting him annoyed with me. Takuma and I were a team once again. I wanted it to stay that way.

We drove along the back road to Hinamizawa, around the dead forests and by the old junkyard. That used to be Ryuugu Rena's place. Sometimes I saw Maebara Keiichi and her sorting through the trash there while I was driving around. Rena was very interested in that place. I never understood why. That area was just a dump, there wasn't anything valuable there.

We came to the steps of the Furude Shrine. Takuma parked the car and gestured to me, telling me that we were going up. I was getting old, no doubt about it. The first flight of stairs knocked the wind out of me! I was insanely jealous of Takuma's stamina. He skipped up the stairs like it was nothing! What was his secret? What did he have that I didn't?

The Shrine was undergoing repairs too. Construction workers were putting up scaffolds and wooden planks on the building. Some of them huddled around each other and examined a pair of blueprints. One was for the restoration Shrine, while the other was for the Saiguden, located right behind the Shrine.

I was shocked that whoever was in charge let them work back there. The Saiguden was holy ground where only the Furude or the Kimiyoshi Families could walk upon. I was afraid of the idea of Oyashiro-sama cursing someone if they set foot in there. I wasn't that much for Oyashiro-sama either, but there was some truth to him. I wanted to keep clear of there, mostly out of respect for Rika's family though. These places were their property. I didn't want to dishonor them.

Takuma led me over to a small house near the Shrine. This is was the same meeting room I saw when I first visited the Shrine, back when Rika was smaller than what I remembered. It was right around the time when she warned me to go back to Tokyo, or I would regret it. For such a small girl, her voice was very intimidating to me. She was basically threatening me. I'll never forget that. It was terrifying, but because of Rika, Yukie and my child were saved. I always thanked her for that.

The house was guarded by two men in dark suits. They looked like yakuza if I ever saw them. The Sonozaki Family must have been in there. There was only one yakuza family in Hinamizawa and they were it. They controlled the village's everyday activities, even if the former village leader, Kimiyoshi Kiichiro, was the official head. I wonder who the Sonozaki Family had employed to act as Hinamizawa's figurehead now.

We entered the house. The room was almost filled to capacity. There were people in plain clothes, sharp dress suits, and some people in construction gear. The air was hard to breathe. The tension that I sensed got to me. Takuma looked composed, unlike me. He must have walked in on meetings like these all the time.

"I still don't understand why we can't just make'em all go away!" one person yelled out. "Everybody hates them! Why can't we just make'em disappear?"

"It's not that simple!" another said. "Believe me, I'd love to put a cap in every single one of those assholes, but we gotta play by the rules this time!"

"When has that ever stopped us?"

"You how many lawyers those bastards have?" another shouted. "The second we pull anything, we'll be hit with a lawsuit!"

"The Keima Clan punks are nothing but vermin! I say we exterminate them!"

"Didn't you here him a second ago? We try anything, we're done! They're counting on a Sonozaki member to do something stupid!"

"Well I can't just sit here and let those pricks have any place in our village! Oryou wouldn't have allowed this! She'd kill'em all!"

"I know that but-"

"What about now, huh? Why is she letting'em run around filling people's head with all that garbage! If I was leader, I'd burn'em just like they burned my village!"

"That's quite enough!" A domineering voice spoke from the front of the room.

I peeked over the heads of the people to see who said that.

Two people emerged from the back door up front and walked onto a platform. The first was a young adult with blonde hair. She wore a headband and wore a red vest, with a black tank top shirt underneath it, along with a pair of green short shorts. She sat down in a cushion next to the center of the platform. Her eyes were very dim, unlike the light that they once had when I saw her as a young girl. They had no sign of happiness in them. This young woman was just a shell of the person that she once was.

The second person shocked me the most. She was a little older than the blonde haired girl. The woman wore a black kimono, with a black and white sash that wrapped around her waist, along with white tabbi socks and sandals. She was carrying something in her arms. It was about forty one inches in length and it was covered by a black cloth with a purple string around the neck of it. Her eyes were closed as she walked in. I also noticed that she had bags under them. She sat down next to the blonde haired girl and folded her hands over her lap, with the odd object resting underneath her hands.

I recognized her hair. The ponytail wasn't as long as I remembered, but her hair still had the same jade color. She sat calmly in the center of the platform. She didn't open her eyes at all.

"Kenshiro?" the woman spoke. Her harsh voice cut me deep.

The man approached the platform on got down on his hands and knees. He was trembling.

* "O-Oyabun…!"

(Oyabun is a title meaning, "Boss." Mostly commonly used amongst yakuza)

"What did I hear just a few seconds ago?"

Everyone in the room heard him gulp.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say, 'If I was leader, I'd burn'em just like they burned my village?'"

"…Yes…"

"Do you not the like the way I run things, Kenshiro?"

The man named Kenshiro swallowed hard again. The room was so quiet that I could hear his sweat dripping onto the floor.

"Am I not living up to Sonozaki Oryou's example?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Oyabun! It won't happen again! I-I-I swear!"

"Am I that bad of a leader to you all?"

"I-I'm sorry…!"

The woman continued to speak in her harsh tone. "Keep your voice down the next time you insult me. I promise you, I'll show you just how much like Sonozaki Oryou I am! Perhaps I'll have you show distinction for that insolent mouth of yours…"

"N-No…please!"

"You have such lovely nails! Wouldn't be a shame if I just plucked all ten of them nice-and-slow…?"

"Please…! I'm begging you…! I'm sorry! It won't do it again!"

The woman spat on him. He knelt there and took it gladly. Was this really…?

"Get out of my sight," she commanded him calmly, yet still striking more fear into his soul.

Kenshiro went back into the sea of people. He hid his face from the woman behind another man.

"Pieces of shit like you have no respect nowadays! Because of that, I had to scold you and be rude to our guests!"

She pointed to the back of the room, right at Takuma and me.

The whole room shifted their eyes to us.

"Come to the front, won't you? I want to see you."

I was growing afraid, but this woman knew me and I knew her very well. She wouldn't hurt me. Takuma wiped some sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief before he stepped forward. We walked to the front of the room, before the platform where the two women were.

Takuma got down and bowed to her, and I followed suit.

"Hanzaemon Takuma," the woman in black said. "An honor to have you with us again." She bowed her head.

"Mistress" he said. "Pleasure's all mine. I still can't tell you enough how deeply sorry I am for that mistake I made when I-"

"It's water under the bridge now! Why do you keep apologizing for that?" The woman laughed to herself. She wasn't trying to scare us, but her laugh came off as somewhat dark. "It's not your fault we confused the living daylights out of you and the department! Twins have a tendency to do that!"

"Still I…"

"I would have switched places with her again if I had to, but you and the department know the truth about what she did. I'm just sorry there wasn't anything I could do to help her more before she…"

I raised my head to see her. "Mistress?"

The woman opened her eyes to see me. Her jade eyes flashed under the light. I saw a genuine smile cross her lips.

"Akasaka-san." She turned her head to her companion. "Satoko, do you remember Akasaka-san?"

Houjou Satoko nodded to me. She didn't so much as smile or greet me. Her cold eyes just watched me for a minute, before she looked out into the abyss ahead of her.

"I beg your forgiveness," the woman in black said to me now. "I haven't properly introduced myself to you! It's been a long time since I've seen you; you probably don't remember me that well!"

She put her object aside and bowed to me. When she lifted her head, our eyes met.

"I am the village leader of Hinamizawa and the head of the Sonozaki Family. My name is Sonozaki Mion. It's a pleasure to have you with us again, Akasaka-san."


	2. Chapter 2: Doubt

Chapter 2: Doubt

Part A

* * *

><p><em>Should one day the Furudes and man once again begin to commit the sinful act of blaming others for evil; should one day when the demon awakens its eye into this world; the Oyashiro-sama belief will wane and the statue will crumble, in which the Onigari-no-Ryuo that was entombed inside it will once again reveal itself into this world.<em>

_This will symbolize the resurrection of the sins that the Furudes have forgotten in times past._

From the New Edition of the Book of Keima

* * *

><p>"It's a pleasure to have you with us again, Akasaka-san," Mion spoke with a genuine smile. She was happy to see me, there was no doubt in my mind, but she was holding something back behind her smile. It bothered me greatly.<p>

"It's great to see you too Mio-uh, Mistress," I replied as I bowed my head to her.

Mion straightened her posture. She took hold of the object in the black cloth and rested it on her lap again. She peered to her left.

"Are we done here?" She was speaking to a man who sat in front of the crowd. I think he was one of Mion's advisors. "I think we discussed our plans long enough."

"Of course, Oyabun." The man stood up and faced the crowd. "You have your orders! Now get outta here, all 'a ya! We got work to do!"

The people nodded their heads and spoke amongst themselves as they left the house. There were eight people left. There was me, Takuma, Satoko, Mion, and four of her bodyguards. They stood at her back and at her sides, even when she was still sitting down. I'm sure that this place was secure, so why did Mion need at least four guys covering her? Was she paranoid about something? Or were they just being overzealous to protect their boss?

"You'll have to excuse my men here," Mion stood up. Satoko stood the second she did. "You can't be too careful nowadays! Ahaha!"

I didn't like that laugh. It was forced.

"Mistress," Takuma spoke up. "I brought Senpai here to-"

"Call me Mion!" She giggled…again with that eerie laugh. "You're among friends!"

Takuma took a quick look at the bodyguards. I guess he didn't feel comfortable calling Mion by her first name, especially in front of her own men. Everybody referred to her with honorifics; I couldn't blame Takuma for being uncomfortable by acting so informal, especially when you're talking to a mob boss.

"O-Okay…Mion. I brought Akasaka Senpai like you asked me to. He said he'll help figure out everything."

What? Mion asked for me? This wasn't Takuma's idea?

"I see." Mion approached me. She got off of the platform and stood before me.

I took a step back.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Akasaka-san?"

Her eyes…they glistened. I sensed a lot of emotions as I dove into those emerald pools. Mion was holding something back, just like with Satoko. Mion made an effort to hide whatever it was. She smiled at me and spoke very friendly, but I could tell something was bothering her. The subtle tone in her voice, the dark giggle, the shimmering vermillion eyes…this wasn't the same Sonozaki Mion I knew!

"See something you like? Has Uncle Mion's face struck you with awe? Ahaha! Ohhhhh, what will your poor wife think when she finds out how you're attracted to me! Hehehe!"

I shook my head. "I-It's not that! I just…you…you look really different."

"I do? How so? Do tell!"

Mion grew to be quite an impressive girl. Everything about her figure was perfect, save for the bags under her eyes. I didn't see a wedding ring on her finger. She wasn't married? I'd thought by this time she would've had a husband to settle down with. Maybe it was for power reasons. Usually, the man took the reins and controlled the business. Mion was too independent for that, much like her grandmother. Mion was the woman who wouldn't let you boss her around. She learned that very well from Oryou.

I shifted my eyes. I glanced at Satoko.

She was staring at me. That cold and malicious stare remained with her. It made my bones shake. How could someone who was such a sweet, albeit mischievous little girl, have such a terrible leer?

"Mmm? Oh well!" Mion walked passed me.

Satoko and the guards followed her. Mion stopped abruptly in the middle of the room.

"Come to the Sonozaki Head House," she said. "It'll be much safer if we talk there."

"We'll be there!" Takuma spoke. "We'll follow your car straight to the House!"

"I'd feel much better if you two rode with me." Mion looked over her shoulder. She smiled at us with her eyes closed. "I don't want anything unfortunate to happen to you both! Hehe!"

That sentence made my skin crawl. All of my courage died when she said that. I thought I could handle this new Hinamizawa, but I sorely mistaken. Everything I knew was dead. I didn't recognize this new world that I was in. Who were these people I spoke to? Who were these two women that I used to know? Did they die with my old Hinamizawa as well?

The four us were escorted by Mion's bodyguards. We descended the shrine steps. Mion was speaking to Satoko. I couldn't read Mion's mouth because the guards were blocking my view of her. She laughed at one point. Satoko didn't even budge. Her eyes were locked forward. It was like she was ignoring everything Mion said to her.

There was a black limousine parked in front of Takuma's police car. The motor was running. One of the bodyguards opened the backseat doors for Satoko and Mion. The mob boss entered first, with Satoko following after her. Takuma and I climbed in as well. We sat on one end of the limo while they sat on the other. Mion tapped on the glass with her stick, which separated the passenger section from the front seats, just as one of the bodyguards grabbed shotgun. I saw the silhouette of the driver nodding his head. He ignited the engine.

I looked out the back window. The remaining guards hopped into the police car and started that one up. They drove the way Takuma and I had taken to get to the Shrine. What was that all about?

"People will get uneasy if they see a police car following a Sonozaki limo," Mion said. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "They're taking it back to the station for you."

"Uh…thanks, I guess…" I uttered dumbly.

The ride was long and miserable. The road was smooth and very easy to drive on, but the aura in the car was too much for me. It was so quiet. Nobody said a word.

Mion crossed her legs and laid her hands, as well as her stick, on her stomach. She was very still. Was she sleeping? She hadn't made a move since we left the shrine ten minutes prior. I was beginning to worry.

Takuma was twiddling his thumbs around. He was growing very uncomfortable with the silence. He moved his eyes around the car, he tapped his foot, and he shifted in his seat a few times. He even patted his forehead with his handkerchief. That handkerchief always got me, come to think of it. He always had it on him. His head perspired all the time whenever I went out on patrol with him back in the day. It was because of that black suit he so loved. He knew very well how hot Hinamizawa was in July, but he still wore it anyway. It was his thing, I suppose.

Satoko was a statue. She sat neatly and gazed out the window. A couple of strands of her hair fell across her face. She didn't brush them behind her ear or anything.

I noticed her eyes in the reflection. Her image reflected in such a way that it seemed as though she was looking right at me. I became lost in her eyes. I wanted to discover what she was hiding. She hadn't said a word to me since we saw each other for the first time in a decade. I wanted to talk with her. She was the closest person to Rika. I wanted to have that chance, to let her know I was here to help.

I felt like a moron when Rika came into my thoughts again. That was why Satoko wasn't herself. Her best friend was gone and all she had left was Mion. I understood where she was coming from. Even then…didn't she have any hope? Didn't she have any light left in her soul? Her eyes were so dark. Their luster was gone…as was any happiness she once had.

Satoko's look captured me. She had grown into a mature woman. Her face looked soft to the touch, her legs shined, her hands were very delicate, yet a tad rough, and she was developed rather nicely. Seeing her made me think of Miyuki. Miyuki was a beautiful girl, but I hoped that she would be as beautiful as Satoko when she grew up.

"Satoko," I suddenly spoke.

She didn't look me.

"Um…Satoko?"

I reached out my hand to her leg.

Her eyes moved to see my hand.

A searing pain passed through my hand. It felt as if she had driven a knife through it. The cold steel sliced through my flesh and impaled my bone. My hand went numb. I drew it back and firmly placed it at my side. I tuned my face away from her. I didn't want her to catch me looking at her.

"Satoko doesn't like to be touched." Mion yawned.

How did she do that? Her telepathy was scaring the crap out of me!

"Oh," I replied, just as dumb as before. "I-I'm sorry…Satoko."

Again, no word from the silent beauty.

"Don't worry about it!" Mion opened one of her eyes to see me. "Just sit and relax, Akasaka! We'll be there soon!"

I nodded. I sat back in my seat. I peered at Takuma. He shrugged and kept quiet. If only it were that simple for me.

The Sonozaki Head House was almost restored to its former glory, or infamy. It almost looked exactly like the home I remembered all that time ago! It looked great compared to the other places in Hinamizawa! Seeing the repaired edifice gave some of my confidence back to me. It was good to know that all of the old Hinamizawa wasn't lost!

The gardens were a wonderful green and the flowers were very vibrant. The clear blue stream slowly drifted by us, and I heard the cries of the cicadas as they rustled in the bushes. The old Hinamizawa was still here! I recalled those cries! I knew them! I loved them! This was the only place in the whole village where I heard them!

We disembarked. The bodyguard that rode with us escorted us into the living room. Once he left, one of Mion's servants came with a tray of tea for each of us. Mion placed her stick down and sat very dignified at the head of the small table, with Satoko by her side. She took gentle sips, as Takuma gulped the entire thing down. Satoko and I just held our cups. We didn't take one sip. She was looking at me again. What did I do? Why was she giving me such a nasty look?

"Akasaka," Mion broke the silence. Thank God. "How're you enjoying Hinamizawa?"

The sarcasm was hard to swallow.

"It's…it's different from what I remembered."

Mion nodded twice. "How was your trip here?"

"…It was nice…"

"Your hotel is comfortable?"

"Yeah…"

"How's your wife doing?"

"Uh, Mistress?"

"Mion." She giggled after she corrected me.

"Erm…yeah…Mion. I appreciate your politeness, but I think we have something to discuss. That's why I'm here." I looked at my cup for a minute, and then back to her. "I heard Takuma said that you asked for me?"

"I did!" She opened her eyes. "Hanzaemon says you were the best cop the precinct had!"

I scratched my head. "I'm nowhere near as skilled as my predecessor! Thank you, though!"

"Awww! He's modest!"

Takuma cleared his throat. "I told Senpai here all about the Keima Clan and their presence in Hinamizawa."

Mion was still smiling. "Quite the group of fanatics, aren't they? I'm surprised though: I didn't know such silly people could get their hands on such good lawyers to protect them no matter what they do! Everybody's buying those scripture books in Okinomiya and elsewhere! Does Akasaka also know about the other activities of the Clan?"

"I've only heard some things," I said. "I heard about the Abbot and how he likes to give sermons every now and then."

"Ahaha…Abbot Ayatsuri. He's an interesting character!" Mion took another sip from her cup. "He claims he was the first to acknowledge Kami Ousama in his human form! That was when the deity walked the fields of Hinamizawa, back in 1982, I hear!"

"So he saw Keima Katsurou?"

"The story goes like this: Keima did something to piss off the Kimiyoshi Family when he was here in 1982. Old man Kimiyoshi, rest his soul, got a group of men to try and run him out of the village. Ayatsuri was one of those men. He said Keima spoke with such emotion and eloquence in his voice to them, despite being confronted by so many armed men. Ayatsuri heard his voice in his heart. It touched him and he switched sides. He defended Keima, and soon after, the other men from Kimoyoshi's band joined him!

"Since that day, Ayatsuri had a deep connection with Keima. After Keima had vanished at Onigafuchi Swamp, Ayatsuri found that tape Keima had made. Ayatsuri then founded the Keima Clan, and then made his little cult official with the Order of Keima, the name they use today. And you know what the funny thing about this story is? You can read all about Ayatsuri's story in the foreword section of the Book of Keima!"

Abbot Ayatsuri. I didn't like the guy at all. Dr. Nise and Takuma spoke about him with disgust, and now Mion told me some of his life story. What possessed him to think that Keima Katsurou was some sort of god?

When I researched Katsurou's family, the history of the Onigari-no-Ryuo came up. The Keima Family's reward for protecting the sword for Furde Ouka was to control and manipulate demons, as well as commune with the deceased. That was pure fantasy though! It was a good idea for a story, but this was real! Katsurou was a human being, end of story. He had no divine powers! Hell, he wasn't anybody!

"Ayatsuri is not only the founder of the Order of Keima, but he's also the author of the book! Every word that's in there comes straight from him, minus the transcription of Keima's tape." Mion put her cup down on the table. "He's the one who's pulling the strings for every Keima follower!"

I listened closely to her. "You're sure it's this guy?"

Mion scoffed at me. "Haven't you read what he wrote? He flat out threatens the Sonozaki Family, the Furude Family, and the Kimiyoshi Family!"

"How so?"

"In the book," it was Takuma's turn now, "he says how the enemies of the Clan must be destroyed. According to the history of the Keima Family, the rift between the Three Houses and the Blessed House, which would be Keima, began when Katsurou's father left Hinamizawa. The man used to work as a shrine priest with the former Furude Head. When he left, Furude supposedly cursed the Keimas.

"You know about Oyashiro-sama's taboos, right? If you leave the village with no intent to return, you're cursed? Well Katsurou, in his tape, said that the curse involved a demon, whom he later defeated and took its power for himself. He made that tape to teach others how to conquer their own demons, so they can become as powerful as he was. Because of that tape, Ayatsuri created a new religion."

Mion continued the discussion.

"Ayatsuri's convinced his blind sheep that my family is responsible for Keima Katsurou's death, as much as Kimiyoshi was. They believe he put a hit on him and asked my family to kill him. That's why they murdered Kimiyoshi." Mion stopped smiling. "They beat him to death."

"...Did they…" I wanted to get this out. "Is that true?"

"Everybody knows that they did, but there's no substantial evidence that incriminates them. They even got away with killing Rika too…"

Satoko's eye twitched. She folded her hands into fists.

I felt tears coming on, but I held them back.

"It's ironic how the weapon they used to commit that crime was the same piece of evidence that they fought the police for possession over."

"You mean the Onigari-no-Ryou," I said lowly.

"Yes."

I pondered that for a moment. "Wait. Something's confusing me. When I came to the scene where Rika had…when I got there, I found the sword! It was broken! If they did do that crime, then why would they break the sword and want it back?"

Mion shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they shattered it to throw suspicion off of them. People know they hated the Furude Family for cursing Keima, so it makes perfect sense why they would go after Rika! They had to have broken it so they could have created some sort of defense for themselves!"

Takuma tapped his finger against his arm. "That's sword's special to them though. They remember the Keima Family's mission: to the protect the sword at all costs, so that's why they fought the police for it. They wanted the ownership so they could continue the Keima duty! Something's up! They wouldn't break their holy trinket like that! There's gotta be something that we're missing!"

I thought so too.

"There has to be some explanation for this!"

Mion folded her arms. "I still think they're behind it all. Everything is in their book. The hate towards the Three Houses, the Baptism, everything; I know they did it!"

"Maybe you're right, but the thing about the sword doesn't sit well with me." Takuma huffed. "I hate them, but I know there's something else at play here…"

I didn't know what to believe. The Keima Clan had their motives and as Mion said, the Great Fire and the deaths of Rika and Kimiyoshi were foretold. The whole Book of Keima was a piece of evidence!

If the book were to be presented as evidence for the crimes, however, it wouldn't be long before the Clan got off scot-free. They could say it was a piece of apocalyptic literature, a message from their god of what would happen no matter what. They had religious freedom and they could flaunt that right as much as they wanted. Their lawyers would make sure that nothing would stick to them.

There was a death threat letter sent to Kimiyoshi ten years ago. Rika's name was also in that letter. That was a catalyst for my investigation with Takuma back then. That was one of the first things that introduced me to the Clan; it introduced me to Kami Ousama.

I was about to ask Takuma what became of the letter. I was going to ask him if the department ever used that in court. After all this talk about their prowess in the field of law and how they could get away with anything they did as an official religion, I already knew the answer to my question. That letter met the same fate as any other scrap of proof against them: inadmissible.

"Either way," Mion said as she took her cup back. She took a large gulp. "It doesn't really matter now! I got those bastards right where I want them! There's no way that they can defend themselves against this!"

She was very sure of herself. Her smile returned.

"Oh, that's right!" I got excited. "Takuma said you had something on them!"

"That I do! I actually have a couple things on them!"

Mion pulled something from the inside of her kimono. It was something wrapped in a white handkerchief. She placed it on the table in front of us. Before I could take a look at it, Mion still had something else to show us. She turned her back to us.

She pulled the sash from her waist. She allowed the kimono to drop down to her lower back. I saw the image of the demon tattoo engraved on her back. It was a horrifying beast. It thirsted for blood and for the flesh of humans. It was a thirst that could never be quenched.

It hurt my heart to see that tattoo. I knew Mion since she was sixteen. She was a sweet girl, despite being a tad rough and rude at times. Her skin looked very soft to touch and it shined in the light of the living room, but that image of the demon stained her body. Why should a lovely woman like her have to bear something so hideous?

I ran my eyes up and down her back, until I saw a wound. It was on the back of her left shoulder. It was a small hole. Was that a…gunshot wound? It appeared to be recent. Some of her blood had dried near the hole. I wanted to take a closer look.

I sat behind Mion. I was extremely careful not to let my eyes wander to other places of her body.

"May I?"

"Go ahead." Mion adjusted the drooping kimono and shifted her shoulder to me.

It was a really bad wound. There were burn marks around it. The wound was deep. I also noticed small cuts around the hole. Those must have been from the instrument used to retrieve the bullet.

The bullet must have been stuck deep in her shoulder. Judging from the burn marks, I assumed that the weapon had to have been fired at close range. If that was the case, the barrel of the gun had to be pressed against her shoulder when it was shot. Mion was lucky. The gun that was used couldn't have been that powerful. If it was, say, a Smith and Wesson, her whole shoulder would have been blown out.

The gun couldn't have been a 9mm. Those guns fire rounds quick enough for them to go in and out of their victim. This bullet had been stuck in Mion. The weapon had to be a revolver. A revolver fires rounds slow enough for the bullet to become lodged in the victim, ensuring the maximum pain and a possible infection if the wound isn't treated properly.

After I finished looking at her shoulder, I went back to the table. I opened up the handkerchief. I found a snub-nose revolver and a flattened bullet. The bullet was covered with dried blood.

"As you can tell," Mion spoke. She slipped her kimono back on and tied the sash around her waist. She faced me. "This was an assassination attempt."

"Assassination?" I understood it perfectly, but just the thought of the word hit me hard.

"You see that bullet there? That was stuck in my shoulder! It hurt like hell!" She tried to laugh it off.

"…How'd this happen?"

"I was taking a walk through the forest to get some fresh air from being in my house all day. I had some guards with me. We came to a clearing when there was some rustling behind us. My back was turned so I didn't get a look at what was going on.

"I heard grunts. The guard who was blocking my back was shoved to the ground. I tried to turn to see what the problem was, but before I did…I heard the gunshot." Mion reached over her shoulder and touched the bullet hole over her robe. "I hit the ground while the other guards wrestled the assassin to the dirt. The guard who was shoved down scooped me up and rushed me to the Head House.

"Dr. Nise came right away and treated me." She flinched at the memories. "She used tweezers and a scalpel. I swear, it hurt a lot more when she was digging that thing out of me than when I was shot! She eventually retrieved it, and I've been caring it and the weapon ever since."

I gave her an odd look. "You've been caring these everywhere?"

"Of course I have!" She spoke to me like I was an idiot. "I'm not gonna let them sit around so those Clan bastards can steal them!"

"Why didn't you turn them in to the police?"

Mion laughed. "I was waiting for you to show up!"

"Me?"

Takuma looked at me now. "The death threat and every other piece of evidence we gathered against the Clan was deemed inadmissible in court! They always made sure that somebody screwed up in the courts so nothing could be used against them! It's like that Houjou Teppei case!"

Ten years ago, Houjou Teppei was released from prison earlier than planned. He was charged with the abuse of his niece and the abuse of his missing nephew, Houjou Satoko and Satoshi. Teppei had been in prison until somebody thought it was a good idea to let him go. Takuma and I looked into it. There was definitely foul play in the justice system, but we never received any more leads in the case. We were going to find him and interrogate him, but we were too late. A Sonozaki had gotten to him first. I had always thought Mion was behind it, but Takuma had said something before that puzzled me. He was apologizing to Mion about a mistake he made. What did that entail?

"Somebody messed up and let Teppei off the hook back then," Takuma continued, "and now all of our evidence is useless against the Clan! You can't trust anybody anymore!"

Mion spoke now. "I didn't want this golden opportunity to be botched up like the other times! I had to keep this safe! It's the perfect thing to use on these guys! It'll stick!"

"How do you get that?" I asked.

"We have you!" She smiled at me. "You're a piece of the puzzle, Akasaka! Together, we can nail the Clan and figure out all of the secrets that they're hiding! We can save Hinamizawa!"

I looked down at the floor. "I don't see how just a gun and a bloody bullet are gonna take down a giant organization…"

"These are the first step! The next step is down below!"

"Down below?" I raised my brow.

"The torture chamber! Ahaha! This is another thing I have on the Clan!" Mion jumped to her feet. Satoko stood up with her.

"Huh?"

"Come with me, Akasaka! I want you to meet a very special friend of mine!"

Her playful laugh and her bubbly tone disturbed me. What did she mean by a "special friend?"

Part B

The door to the torture chamber screeched open. The noise was enough to make my ears bleed. Mion led the way, with Satoko behind her as Takuma and I followed after her. I heard growls and grunts coming from the room just ahead. It sounded like a caged animal was trying to break free from its restraints. What the hell was it?

Mion opened the last door. She walked into the chamber with Satoko and Takuma. I entered slowly.

The room was dim, as there was only one light bulb dangling from the ceiling. The room smelled like blood and urine. I gagged the second I entered. I wanted to leave immediately when I saw the man chained up before me.

There was a man restrained on an elevated wooden cross. His fingers, his wrists, his ankles, and his neck were held down. He fought to break free, but with his poor physique, he couldn't even dream of breaking through. He was at our mercy.

"Why, hello there, Kenji!" Mion giggled again. "How are we today?"

"Fugg you! Lemme outta dis ding right naw!" He spat at her.

His accent was hard to distinguish and his words sounded like gibberish. I had to pay close attention to everything he said just to decipher it.

"My, my! You're quite feisty since the last time I saw you! You seemed kind of composed when you tried to kill me! Hmm…is being chained up exciting for you? Ahaha!"

This was the assassin she spoke about?

"Ahmma tell ya right naw! Yuz better lemme go, or Ahmma get mah frienz to kill yaw ass!"

"You already tried that and it didn't work before! Ahaha! You're so funny, Kenji!"

Kenji gnashed his teeth and uttered a few more obscenities to Mion.

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady? Besides, you have trained officers of the law here! I'd watch what you say from now on! They could be recording what you say!"

Takuma chuckled and pulled out his tape recorder from his jacket pocket. "That'd be a no-no, right, Kenji?"

Kenji kept silent.

"Hey, Hanzaemon-san," Mion smiled at him. "How about we play a little game? It's been ages since I played one!"

"I'd be delighted!" He folded his arms, still holding the recorder.

"Satoko?" Mion turned to her. "Wanna play a little club activity with us?"

Satoko cocked her head.

"You should play too, Akasaka-san! It'll be fun!" Mion poked at my chest.

"Ah…I think I'll pass…"

"You can't pass in a club activity! You have to play! Don't worry though, you're part won't be too taxing!"

What was she getting at? What was she scheming here?

Satoko went to the corner of the room. She picked up a few things from a pile of all of the torture instruments around us. My stomach was starting to churn. Satoko came back to the side of the cross. She was holding a hammer and an assortment of nails. They were all rusty and jagged. They had been used before, I could tell by the dark red spots on them.

Oh God…

"I hereby declare Kenji," Mion said proudly, "as an honorary member of the club! This gives him the right to participate in today's activity! I wonder what type of game shall we play today…Hanzaemon-san, any ideas?"

He stroked his chin. "How about we play that new game you just made up?"

"Great idea! That's wonderful!" Mion turned back to face Kenji. "The rules are so simple, Kenji, even you can understand them! Here's how it's gonna work: Akasaka-san here will ask you a variety of questions! All you have to do is answer them truthfully, and to say them loud enough so Hanzaemon-san's tape recorder can hear you! If you can do that, we'll let you go!"

Mion's lips curled. I could just make out the drool that was starting to drip from her mouth.

"But if you're a bad boy and try to lie, Satoko will drive a nail through the joints of your fingers! If you answer incorrectly at least three times, then you'll have to play the punishment game! Sound like fun?"

Kenji spat again. "Go ta Hell, ya damn bitch!"

"Ahaha! I knew you'd love it! So! Let's begin! Akasaka-san? Ask him any question you like! Just keep your questions simple though, Kenji's not too bright here!"

I was being forced into this. I was being forced into torturing this poor man. He was a Keima activist, and he deserved any fate that he got, but he was still a human being! I wanted this to be a simple interrogation, but Mion was pulling out all the stops! She was being completely irrational! How could this solve anything? How would hurting this guy make things any better?

I stood at the foot of the cross. My breath was trembling. No words were coming out of my mouth. I couldn't do this…! I couldn't be involved in this! I refused to!

"I…can't do this…! Not like this!" I mumbled. I squeezed my fists. "This isn't right...!"

"Aw!" Mion sounded irritated. "You're no fun! You disappoint me, Akasaka! Fine then! Hanzaemon-san, will you take his place?"

"Sure, why not?" Takuma stood at the foot of the cross.

I stood back and sat next to the wall. Mion was standing near the exit. She was holding that stick in her hands. She was smiling at me. She wanted me to see this. She wouldn't let me go until I saw everything. I tried not to look…I really tried…but I couldn't help myself…

"Let's get started." Takuma held his recorder out. "I'm gonna ask you a simple question, Kenji. You were the one who tried to kill Sonozaki-san a few days ago?" He clicked the record button.

Kenji looked at Takuma, then at Satoko. She already had a nail in between her fingers. She was gripping the hammer tightly.

"…Yea…Ah did…" Kenji whispered.

"What was that? Louder."

"Ah did! There, ya happy ya little sonuva bitch?"

Takuma clicked the button again. He played it back to make sure he had Kenji's voice clear enough so anybody could hear it. When he was satisfied, he held out the recorder again.

"You're a member of the Keima Clan, aren't you?" He clicked the button again.

"Ah belong ta da Ordah of Keima! What of it?"

Takuma repeated the process every time he'd get an answer. "How long have you been a Keima activist?"

"Ah ain't no activist! Ah'm a holy wawwior! Ah fight fo Kami Ousama!" Kenji hollered.

"A holy warrior? Is that what you said? Um…tell me about Kami Ousama's beliefs. Is there anybody in particular he doesn't like?"

"He's gawnna save us! He gawnna save all da faithful people! He's gawnna punish da one's who keeled him!"

Takuma nodded his head. "He's gonna punish who exactly?"

Kenji was quiet.

Takuma shook his head. "You can only win the game if you answer me correctly, Kenji! Just think, in a little while, you'll be free to kiss Ousama's ass when you get out of here!"

"Whad you say you little…!"

Satoko hit Kenji in the stomach with the hammer. He coughed and tried to catch his breath.

"Let's try this again. Who is Kami Ousama gonna punish?" Takuma raised his voice a tad.

"…Dem Furude and Kimiyoshi people…"

"But he already punished them, hasn't he? Didn't he kill them?"

"He wanted dem to die." He was evading the question.

"Okay then. This brings me back to my first question: why'd you try to kill Sonozaki-san? What'd she ever do to you?"

Kenji looked at Mion. She waved at him with her fingers.

"…I dun know nutin'…"

"But you said you tried to kill her! I got a bunch of witnesses that can testify to that as well!" Takuma smiled. "C'mon now, you had to have a reason for attacking her!"

Keni shook his head. "I got nutin'…"

Takuma laughed. He sounded...happy!

"You're lying, Kenji! I know you are! I can tell by the way your eyes shift, the way your lip trembles, and the way your ears turn red! You had a reason, don't you? Just tell me the truth!"

"Get lost, ashhole!"

Takuma closed his eyes and chuckled.

Satoko positioned the nail over the joint in Kenji's thumb. She raised the hammer.

"H-Hey, wait a sec…! Ah'm…!"

Blood spurt into the air. The nail ground against the bone of his thumb. His shriek filled the entire chamber. Kenji was a wounded animal. He hissed and squirmed where he lay.

I held my mouth. I was going to vomit. Mion walked over to me. She sat down behind me and held my shoulders. She massaged me. I heard her whispering to me.

"Satoko's been practicing carpentry! She's pretty good, isn't she?"

I dared not to turn around to see Mion. I imagined those vermilion eyes staring deep into me, with that forked tongue licking her lips.

Takuma put his foot on the cross. "That's strike one! I'd think carefully about your next answer!"

Kenji cursed at him. I expected Satoko to hit him again, but she didn't. She took another nail and waited for her moment.

"Why'd you try to kill Sonozaki-san?" Takuma repeated himself.

"…She…she's a Sonozaki…"

"So?"

"…Dey keeled mah gawd…Kimiyoshi made'em keel him!"

Takuma clucked his tongue. "A sad story, ain't it? Poor Kami Ousama…"

"And dem Furudes! Dey cursed'im! Dey betrayed'im! Dey betrayed da holy honah given by Ouka!"

Takuma's eyes flashed. "You don't like the Furudes? You know I heard that the heir to that Family died ten years ago! She was murdered!"

Satoko hand twitched.

Takuma moved over to Satoko. He put his hand on her shoulder. He rubbed her gently.

"She was killed…left there to die like that with her stomach ripped open! Satoko-chan didn't take too kindly to that, did she?"

Satoko's mouth fidgeted. She was grinding her teeth together. The sound was just like when the nail pierced through Kenji's thumb.

"So that brings me to this question: did you or anybody from your Clan kill Furude Rika or Kimiyoshi Kiichiro for that matter?"

Kenji blinked his eyes a few times. "Ah dunno what yer tawkin' about! Nobody did dat! Ah wanted revenge on Sonozaki fo keeling mah gawd! Dat one was on me alone, but we did nutin' to dose Furude and Kimiyoshi people!"

I watched him closely. He was looking at Takuma directly in the eye. He didn't shift his eyes, or move his body, or anything! He was being serious! Could he be lying again though?

Takuma didn't speak for a while. He was trying to read Kenji's face like I was. I didn't understand it! Nothing about Kenji made me doubt him! There was nothing to be suspicious about! I…I think I believed him! I don't know why, but something was telling me that he was being truthful!

He knew he was caught for attempting to assassinate Mion, he owned up to that. With Rika and Kimiyoshi, he didn't seem to be lying. The fact about the broken Onigari-no-Ryuo came to me. It was shattered; no supporter would destroy it if they wanted to follow the sacred duty of the Keima Family! That was a holy weapon used for the sole purpose of slaying demons! I didn't think they would stain their treasure with human blood, even if it was a Furude's or a Kimiyoshi's! Something wasn't adding up! I believed Kenji was telling the truth!

Takuma closed his eyes.

"Dem Furudes cursed Kami Ousama, and da Holy Book say dat dey and dem Kimiyoshis were gawnna suffer! We didn't do nutin'! We was gawnna let Kami Ousama take care of'em! It was promised dat he would! We was waitin' for sumthin' to happen and-"

"You think I'm stupid?" Takuma laughed again. "You really think I'm gonna buy that?"

"Hey! I tawking da truth!"

"You **hate** the Furude Family and the Kimiyoshi Family!" Takuma glared at Kenji. He was yelling. "You sent death threats to them!"

"…Ya ain't got proof!"

"You know, another thing bothers me too! You admitted that you tried to kill Sonozaki-san because you hate her Family! They supposedly killed your god when he was human and you said that you wanted revenge! I don't care if you said that you acted alone! Don't give me that crap about letting Kami Ousama punish the Furude and Kimiyoshi families! You and your Clan killed them in cold blood, just like you tried to do to Sonozaki-san! You hated them so much that you bludgeoned and mutilated them both! Their deaths were about revenge too! You and the Clan are behind everything!"

"Ah-Ah ain't lyin', man!" Kenji was shaking. His voice was cracking. "We-We didn't do dat! We didn't keel no Furudes or anybody! Ah said I tried to keel Sonozaki! Dat's it! Ah'll take dat one! We ain't guilty of anythin'!"

Satoko placed the nail over Kenji's index finger.

"Ah'm tellin' the truth! We didn't do nutin'! Ah'm bein' honest! Listen ta-!"

She flashed her teeth and swung the hammer down.

The nail drove through the joint on his finger. Kenji's squirming intensified. Tears streamed his eyes and snot dripped out of his nostrils. The pain was excruciating. I turned my head and held my mouth again.

Mion stroked my shoulders with her fingers. I sensed that she was smiling. She was enjoying this! I looked to Satoko for a moment. The fire in her eyes was raging! Her canines jutted out. She was a rabid huntress waiting to sink her teeth into her prey! The animal was wounded and he was trapped, all that the huntress had to do now was pounce and go for his jugular vein!

"Strike two!" Takuma took his foot from the cross and rubbed his forehead. "You're really pissing me off, Kenji!"

Kenji cursed and squirmed some more. "B-But…Ah'm serious! We didn't do nutin'! We didn't keel them!"

"That's bull and you know it!"

"Ah swear! Ah swear to Kami Ousama we didn't do nutin'!"

Satoko grabbed another nail. She slammed it into Kenji's middle finger.

"Argh! Ah swear! P-P-P-Please stawp it! No moah!"

She brought her hammer up again.

"Ah'm beggin' ya! Please! Ah'm innocent! Ah didn't keel them!"

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

I threw Mion's hand off of me. I got back on my feet. Takuma was taken aback by my outburst. Mion was just staring at me. Satoko's gaze was still locked on Kenji. Her arm was shaking. Her hand was twitching violently as she held the hammer. It took everything she had to stop herself from swinging it down.

"What's wrong, Senpai?" Takuma asked me casually.

I raised my voice. "Is this how we conduct investigations now? We torture our suspects? Has everything completely gone to Hell while I was gone?"

"Senpai…"

"And you! What the hell are you thinking? Are you actually enjoying this? Are you getting off on the idea of hurting this guy? I heard you laughing!"

"He's a Keima activist…!" Takuma was looking around the room. He was trying to avoid me.

"And that justifies it? I hate the Clan as much as everybody else, but this is going too far! I thought you of all people would have a shred of decency! I suppose not! You're the one who disappoints me, Detective!" I said that word as harsh as I could at him. "How could you approve of this? You took an oath to uphold the law and act with integrity! What's gotten into you, idiot?"

Takuma cast his eyes down. He looked like a kid who was being scolded by his parent.

"Akasaka-" Mion started now.

"You!" I grabbed her by the collar of her kimono. "What the hell happened to you too? You were a sweet kid! Since when did you turn into a blood thirsty killer? Huh? Answer me, Mion!"

Unlike Takuma, Mion stared me down. "…Hinamizawa's different! The old rules don't apply anymore! You have to win by any means necessary! That's what I'm doing!"

"So torturing and killing is justified?"

"Don't bark at me!" The vein in her head pulsed. "It's your department and your court system that screwed everything up! It's because of your system that lets these animals run amuck in my village! I tried to play by rules, but sometimes you have to bend them! Besides, I'm doing everybody a favor!"

My grip tightened. "Killing begets killing? Is that it? How could you? I don't care how evil these people are! It doesn't give you the right to do this!"

"So I shouldn't avenge the ones I love?"

"This isn't the right way to do it! This is only gonna make things worse! This is wrong and you know it!"

"Ha! I don't believe that!" Mion laughed at me. "Akasaka, this is a different Hinamizawa than you know! We're at war! I'll do whatever it takes to come out on top! I'll do anything to protect the people I care about! If I have to murder, cheat, steal, and damn a few souls to Hell, then so be it! I'm not gonna let them get away with this any longer! I won't allow it anymore! If I could, I'd kill every last one of them myself! I'd crucify all of them and stand them up so all of Hinamizawa could see them! I'd spill their blood all over the fucking place!

"If you don't like the way I run things around here, then just shut up and leave! Go back to Tokyo! Turn your back on Rika, on everybody! I don't need you if you're gonna act all high and mighty about a worthless piece of trash like this guy! I thought you wanted to help us! I thought you'd be the one who would change everything!"

"Mion…!" I shook her violently. "You…you…you damn fool!"

A pair of hands grabbed my wrists. My hands broke free from Mion, as a fist connected against my cheek.

I hit the dirt hard. I rubbed at my cheek as I struggled to sit up. Satoko towered above me. Her hands were fists. Some blood from my mouth was smeared against her knuckles. She scowled at me.

Her eyes burned brightly. I saw the reptilian slit. I was her prey now! She was hungry for my flesh and thirsty for my blood! She was going to take those nails and she was going to impale me to that cross! She wanted me to die!

"…Don't…ever…" she said. Her voice was dark…devoid of a soul. Satoko was a demon! "…Touch Mion-san again! If you do…I'll kill you…!"

"Satoko…!" I stood up. I looked her straight in the eye. "You're the one I surprised about the most…"

That scowl made me sick.

"You would never act this way! The Satoko I knew would never do things like this! Who do you think you are?"

Her knuckles cracked.

"What would Keiichi think if he saw you right now?"

She gasped. Her eyes widened. Her mouth slowly opened up as she furrowed her brow at me.

"What would Shion think of you?"

Satoko raised her fist again. "Don't you talk about Nee-nee like you know her!"

"Satoko!" Mion shouted at her. "That's enough!"

She looked at Mion and then at me. Satoko didn't have her fill just yet, but she reluctantly obeyed. She lowered her fist and went back to Mion's side. If Mion didn't step in just then, Satoko would have acted on her promise…!

"I think we're done for now," Mion said quietly. "Kenji! You still have one strike left! I'll be back to take care of you myself! Just relax for a little while! Be a good boy and I might consider taking those nails out!"

I couldn't deal with it anymore. I stormed out of the torture chamber. I didn't want to see Takuma, Mion…or even Satoko. The friends I had known for so long were lost to me. They really had died with my Hinamizawa. Demons had taken their places. They inhabited their bodies and devoured their souls. They weren't themselves. I didn't know these people. I didn't recognize them.

I walked out into the gardens. I stomped my feet as I passed through. My heart was on fire and my head was about to implode. I never should have come back! I never should have returned to Hinamizawa! I knew it was a bad idea from the very start! I should have stayed with my family! What was I thinking…?

I heard other footsteps behind me. They were following me. It only enraged me. Couldn't they leave me alone? I didn't want to see them! I wanted nothing to do with them!

"Senpai! Wait up!" Takuma called out to me.

"Just stay put!" I shouted.

They stopped following me.

"Senpai…?"

"I'm going back to Tokyo! I knew this was a mistake! Just do whatever you want! Kill whomever you please! I don't care! Let it be on your heads! I'm not taking part in this any longer! I don't want this kind of justice! I don't want it!"

"But…Senpai…!"

"Hanzaemon…" Mion said sorrowfully. "It's his decision."

She came up to me. She touched my arm.

"The driver's still at the front of house. Just tell him your destination and tell him it's my order for him to drive you. I'm not going to stop you, Akasaka…I'm sorry things turned out like this…"

I yanked my arm back. I walked off.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way…Akasaka…I really am. I…I thought you'd understand…"

"…I understand perfectly." I glanced at her. "Mion…that mark on your back…is there any truth to that legend?"

She blinked at me. She turned her head.

"The way I see it…it's what you've become."

Mion's eyes opened wide. Her bottom lip started to tremble. She hid her face from me. I saw that the ground was becoming moist under her. Tiny drops of water fell upon it. She was trying to contain herself. Was she…crying?

"Senpai! Please-!" Takuma made one last attempt.

"Let him go…just leave him be…!" Mion turned her back. She whimpered as she walked back into the house. Satoko followed after her.

Takuma was still watching me.

I closed my eyes and turned my head back. I shook my head and continued my walk.

I looked out the window of Mion's limos. The driver acknowledged my wish to go back to the hotel after I told him about Mion's order. I watched the clouds grow darker, the wind slice through the withered leaves on the trees, and I watched the people struggling to rebuild some of their houses. I sighed hard. I was giving up on everything. I was giving up on them…and on Hinamizawa.

I knew I was going to regret coming to the village. I knew I was only going to get hurt by what I would see…but I didn't know it would hurt this much. I washed my hands of everything. I wanted nothing to do with Hinamizawa anymore. There was nothing for me to save. There never was. After Keiichi, Rena, and Rika died, it was all over. There was no point in putting faith in that place anymore.

I was only wasting my time. The first chance I'd get, I'd get a ticket back to Tokyo. I'd take Yukie and Miyuki on a vacation. I wanted to forget about Hinamizawa…about Mion and Satoko…about everything.

I couldn't do that though. Hinamizawa was part of my life. Though, that part of me died when I laid eyes on the village, and when I saw how much Takuma, Mion, and Satoko changed. The Clan was responsible for everything changing, I admit that, but Mion's methods were completely without merit. She had no right to torture people, or to put them through the same fate that the Clan did to her friends and family. Nobody had that right, not even the law.

I closed my eyes and folded my arms. The sooner I left Hinamizawa, the better. I couldn't stand one more second in this cesspool. My beautiful village had turned into a wasteland, where violence and corruption reigned. All the beauty, all the fun memories…and Rika's sweet smile…they were all gone and I wouldn't get them back.

The driver stopped at the hotel. I thanked him and slammed the door shut. I made it up to my hotel room and threw myself on the bed. I peered up to the blank ceiling and held my forehead in my hands.

Just a little bit longer, I told myself. I'd be out of here and back in Tokyo in no time. I just had to keep my mind on home. However…the Clan was there too. They were everywhere. I couldn't escape them. They latched themselves onto me the second Hinamizawa was engulfed in flames. They had become a part of me, a part of my past, present, and future. I just had to accept it. I feared for my family though. Maybe we could move again…but I hated to put them through that again. I had to do something though.

I picked up the telephone in my room. I needed something to lift my spirits. I dialed a number. I needed to hear their voices.

_"Hello?"_ She picked up the phone. Her voice was already starting to warm my heart.

"Hi, Yukie."

_"Mamoru!" _She squealed. She was fretting over me. _"How are you? Are you doing okay? Are you hurt or anything?"_

"I'm okay, don't worry! I just wanted to call and hear your voice!"

_"Oh…well that's a relief! How's the investigation going?"_

"I…erm…I'd rather not talk about it…"

_"Oh, I see! It's top secret stuff! I won't pry then! Ahaha!"_

Sure…let's go with that.

_"I'm surprised to hear from you again so soon! Didn't you call me this morning? You must really love me, huh?"_

"…Of course I do!" I smiled.

_"So…is everything okay? You sound a little down…"_

"It's nothing. It's just that a lot of things have changed…I'm just trying to relax right now. I'm taking a break."

_"…I'm sorry, Mamoru."_

"You don't have anything to apologize about…" Mion's tattoo flashed in my head, along with Satoko's feral eyes.

_"Do you want to talk about it? I know you can't talk about the case, but maybe you can get some things off of your chest. I'm here to listen to every-! Hey! Calm down!"_

"Yukie?"

_"Yes! He's on the line right now! Come on, don't be selfish!"_

"Is everything alright over there?"

_"Oh, it's fine! It's just-stop it! It's your daughter! She's trying to rip this thing from my ear!"_

Miyuki! I laughed.

"Put her on! Maybe she'll calm down a little and give you some peace and quiet!"

_"Okay! H-Hey! Okay, okay! Here! Geez!"_

The phone was being passed off. Miyuki was scrambling to hold the phone correctly.

_"HI, DADDY!" _she yelled into the mouthpiece.

"Ah!" I held the phone away from my ear.

_"How are you? You're doing okay, right? Right?"_

I slowly brought the phone back to me, "Yeah, everything's fine, calm down! You almost blew my ear out!"

_"Heehee! Sorry about that! I just really miss you! It's soooooo boring without you!"_

I smiled widely. I chuckled to myself.

_"Grandpa doesn't buy me anything! He just wants me to study for school! He's getting on my nerves! He's pissing me off!"_

My smile turned into a frown. So that's why she missed me…was I only good for buying her presents? She was so materialistic! I really did spoil her too much!

"Ah-ah-ah! Watch your mouth!"

_"Oops! Y-You didn't hear that!"_

"I kinda did!"

_"No you didn't! It was…uh…the TV! Mom was watching one of those shows again!"_

I smirked. "Well that actress on the show sounds an awful lot like you…"

_"I know! Pretty freaky, right? Ahaha!"_

That kid! Even when I caught her doing something unladylike, such as swearing, she still managed to weasel her way out of a lecture! She was too much! She irritated me when she did that, but I still loved her to death.

"Well, just don't use that kind of language, please. Boys don't like it when a girl talks like that!"

_"H-Huh?"_

"What would Tenchi think if I told him you cussed all the time? You think he'd stop looking at you?"

_ "D-Daddy! How do you know about Tenchi?" _She was frightened.

"I'm a cop! There's nothing I don't know about! Haha! Just like that one time, for instance, when I noticed that you baked cookies for him because it was his birthday! Then there was that time when you read that poem in your composition class about him, but you just changed his name so nobody would know! Your diary has plenty of interesting stuff about him! Oh! There was also that time you-"

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I hate you! I hate you!"_

Ah…the "I hate you" defense! There's no other love in the world like when a daughter says that she hates you! When she says that, it means you're doing something right as a father!

"Hahaha! I hate you too!"

Miyuki growled at me. _"H-He's just a guy at school! I-I like him…but…we're still working on that! I think he likes me too…but…but…"_

"Then just ask him out! Don't be so bashful!"

_"A-A-Anyway! How's Hinamizawa?"_

I relaxed on my bed. I tried not to think about it, but I also didn't want her to worry.

"It's fine. It's different, but it's fine."

_"That's good…um…er…"_

"Miyuki?"

_"Daddy…you…you didn't really read my diary…did you?"_

I smirked again. "You have a diary?"

_"What? But you just said that you read my diary before!"_

"Haha! I made that part up! Your mother told me everything about that Tenchi boy!"

_"WHAT!" _she screamed into the phone.

"But your diary interests me now! What kind of stuff do you put in there anyway…?" I acted suspicious just to annoy her even more.

_"Grrr...MOM! I'm gonna kill you!"_

She dropped the phone. I heard her and Miyuki yelling at each other.

I cracked up. I held my stomach and kicked my legs out. I loved screwing around with Miyuki! She was so gullible and so innocent! You could tell her anything with a straight face and she'd believe it! While she was easy to take advantage of, my evil powers were only to be used for comedic purposes only. If anybody took advantage of my daughter in any way, whether it was this Tenchi guy or anybody else…let's just say that they would be missing!

_"Thanks, Mamoru." _Yukie got back on the phone. She was angry with me._"Now I'm gonna have to hear that girl yelling at me all night!"_

"Hahaha! I'm sorry-ahahaha! It was too good to resist!"

_"Shut up! Someday, I'll get you back!"_

"I can't wait for that! Hahaha!"

_"Ugh! You're such an ass!"_

_ "Daddy!" _I heard Miyuki in the background. _"Mom swore! She's being unladylike! Do something!"_

My smirk got bigger. "I think that was the TV Miyuki! You're imagining things!"

_"What! You jerk!" _Miyuki stomped off.

_"Ahaha! Okay, that was kinda funny! I'll give you that one!"_ Yukie tried to hold in a laugh.

I chuckled and rubbed at my stomach. Now I was hurting! I guess this must be my punishment for angering my daughter so much!

_"Mamoru?"_

"Yes, Yukie?" I tried to calm down.

_"…Will you be coming home soon? I really miss you…"_

I was about to answer her when one of the lights on my phone flashed. I was getting another call. Was it from Takuma? Or was it Mion? I was getting angry just thinking about them.

"Can you give me a second, Yukie? I got another call."

_"Sure! I'll be right here!"_

I clicked the button for the second line.

"Look, I'm going and that's final! Now leave me the-"

_"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I believe you have the wrong person."_

That didn't sound like Takuma. The voice sounded older and kind of creaky.

"Oh, man! I'm sorry, sir, I thought you were someone else!"

_"It's quite alright! I'm used to being yelled at! Haha!"_

"I'm still sorry though!"

The line was quiet for a moment.

"Uh…excuse me, but who are you calling for?"

_"I wanted a chance to speak you, Akasaka-san!"_

What? How…how did this guy know my name?

"Who…who is this?"

_"I heard that you were in the area and I have no one else to turn to! Things are really intense here, aren't they? I could use a detective as skilled as you are!"_

I was quiet. The fact that he knew my name, and that I was a detective, stunned me. Just who was this man?

_"I'd like to talk with you about my situation sometime soon! How does tonight work for you? Say…midnight at the old junkyard in Hinamizawa? I insist that you come! We would be honored to have you! All I ask is that you come alone…unarmed of course!"_

"Who…who the heck are you?" My voice trembled. Fear wrapped around my body. It was strangling me. My whole body was growing colder by the second.

The man had a friendly laugh. _"My name is Ayatsuri! I'm the Abbot of the Order of Keima! It's a pleasure to finally speak with you…Akasaka Mamoru-san!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

**(Just a heads up: Check my profile periodically sometime tonight and be sure to look at it tomorrow! I'll have a link to the Kanashii VN download! I think you guys will REALLY like what I did with it! ^_^ Also! Be sure to join my official facebook page, Wolfeden Stories, for more updates on future projects and stuff about future VN's! You can find it right quick on my youtube channel! Thanks!**

**~WOLFDEDEN)**

Chapter 3: Hurt

Part A

I tightly gripped the phone. Did that guy…just say…that he was the Abbot…?

_"I've heard a lot about you, Akasaka-san," _Ayatsuri said to me. He was very pleased as he talked to me…a little too pleased. _"I'm impressed with your track record! Solving the mystery of the mysterious deaths in Hinamzawa? Very impressive! I read all about it in the newspaper!"_

There was a newspaper article that came out a few days after the incident in 1983, after everyone had worked together to solve the mystery. I read it with Oishi-san at the precinct. It spoke about how Hinamizawa was indebted to Oishi-san for solving the crime, and for me assisting in the investigation. The article briefly spoke about me, my wife, and my daughter.

"_There's just that one case that impacts your career, in my opinion! You never did find out the cause of the Great Fire, did you?"_

What was he saying? Was he mocking me that I didn't have enough proof to take him down? No…that didn't sound like it…at least I didn't think so…

_"I believe I can help clear that up for you!"_

Huh?

"Wait! Why're you telling me this? What the hell do you want?" I shouted into the phone.

_"I simply need your assistance, Akasaka-san!"_

"With what? Just tell me what's going on!"

_"Come to the junkyard and find out!" _He laughed to himself. _"Make sure you come alone! I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt now! Hehehe!"_

A drop of sweat fell from my cheek.

_"Oh…and when we hang up, don't try to call the police or anyone else. I want to speak to you, nobody else."_ Ayatsuri laughed one more time. _"Please tell your wife and daughter goodbye for me, won't you?"_

What…? He…he knew about…?

He hung up.

I just remained there on my bed, holding the phone to my ear and sitting very still. My hair became damp from my perspiration, my bones ached, my head throbbed, and my heart stopped beating. Ayatsuri's creaky old voice rang in my ears. I replayed the last few words he said before he hung up.

It just couldn't be true, could it? How in the world did they know where my family and I lived? That newspaper article didn't say anything about Tokyo! I didn't even think of moving to Tokyo then! They couldn't have known a thing! He was just messing with me! He had to be!

Who was I trying to fool though? He spoke of my wife and my daughter! I couldn't linger in the torrent of disbelief I was in. I had to face the truth. Ayatsuri, and probably the whole Clan, knew about me, Yukie, and Miyuki! They knew we lived in Tokyo! They knew everything!

My heart was about to burst a vessel. I held my chest and breathed hard. It was getting so hard to breathe! My ribs ached and my heart was beating so fast! I felt something inside of me. It was rolling around in my stomach and it was forcing its way up to my chest. It gripped my heart. It squeezed it. It was breaking…I could feel my very life being squeezed out of me!

I was just an ordinary policeman! What would they want with me? Was it because I was such good friends with their enemy, Sonozaki Mion? Was it because I helped people during the Great Fire? Or…was it because I was friends with…Furude Rika? What did they want with me?

I looked around the room. I even looked outside the window. I was being watched. I couldn't see anybody suspicious, but I knew! I knew! I knew that some dark shadow was hovering over me!

It was waiting for me to warn Yukie and Miyuki! It waited for me to call Takuma and Mion! It waited to see if I would try to be a hero! I wanted to warn everyone…I wanted to save them…but if the Clan knew about my family and me, I couldn't take any chances! Ayatsuri may have been bluffing, but it was a bluff I had no intention of calling. Takuma and Dr. Nise said he was just a prophet, who loved to ramble on as he gave these infamous speeches, but they spoke of him with such disgust. He was the head of the Keima Clan, the guy who supposedly saw Keima Katsurou before he was exalted to Kami Ousama. I had to play it safe. I couldn't risk anything!

I clicked the button for line one on the phone's cradle. I covered the mouthpiece and took a long and shaky breath.

"Hey, Yukie, sorry about that!" I tried to sound as cheerful as I left her.

_"It's okay! Was that Takuma? Was it a business call?"_

"Yeah, about that, Yukie, I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to take off for a while. Something just came up."

_"Oh. Okay then! Call me tomorrow in the morning? It'll be only for a few minutes, I don't want to get in your way! I'd like to hear you again!"_

"Sure! I'll do just that! Bye, Yukie!"

_"Mamoru…I love you…"_

"…I love you too…"

I placed the phone on the hook.

My composure was lost when I let go of the phone. Millions of scenarios fluttered through my head. Millions of horrible visions of the future flashed before my eyes. Would they die? Would I die? What was going to happen…? What should I do…?

I couldn't call Takuma and Mion, especially not after that huge episode I had with them. I couldn't even call Satoko. She hated my guts after the way I grabbed Mion by the collar. I was on my own. The department, my friends, and even God couldn't help me. I had to do this on my own.

I was walking into a trap, that much was certain. If I tried to run away, no doubt a Clansman would find me and capture me…or kill me. I just had to play by Ayatsuri's rules. I'd go see him, do what I had to do, and get the hell out of there. It was a simple plan. If it was so simple…then why did my knees knock together and why was my mind clouded with fear?

I went to one of my bags I had brought with me. I unzipped it and looked inside. The bag contained a few extra clothes and a gun hidden in a secret compartment. The zipper to the compartment was camouflaged, so nobody but the owner would notice it. I had a terrible feeling that suddenly came over me.

Ayatsuri knew my room number and called me. If he knew my room number, who's to say that he didn't send some of his men to inspect my room? They probably rifled through my bags and clothes to see if I brought any weapons. If Ayatsuri was forcing me to meet with him, it would make sense that his men would try to disarm me in any way they could. They'd break into my room and go through my things. The clothes were neatly packed, just as I had left them, but I had this dreadful feeling that somebody had searched them!

I still may have been watched! I didn't dare take the gun from the compartment! If a spy really was watching me, he'd report it to Ayatsuri and he would be prepared!

Even if I brought the gun with me, I'd only be putting Yukie and Miyuki in danger. Ayatsuri said to come unarmed. If I didn't follow the order as was caught with my weapon, my girls might suffer. He knew they were in Tokyo! He could snatch them and hurt them! I didn't want to take that chance! I left the gun alone for now. I desperately wanted to take it with me, but I had to think about Yukie and Miyuki. I'd have to rely on my Karate if things got hairy.

I waited until ten o'clock before I left the hotel. I was going to have a quick snack before I left, but I didn't have any appetite. I didn't think I could handle any food, especially since I had the thought that it may be the last meal I would ever eat again. With a heavy spirit and a sunken heart, I left the hotel.

I walked down the road to Hinamizawa. I didn't have a car, and I couldn't go to the station and just borrow one. There wasn't a store near the hotel that sold bicycles either. I had to walk all the way to the junkyard. I much preferred it this way…I wouldn't be going to my death so quickly. I could enjoy the scenery a little, though there wasn't much to look at anymore.

The moon was out. It lit my path for me. I grinned when I cast my eyes on the moon. A fond memory returned to me. It brought me back to a happier time, back when I hadn't made the foolish mistake of coming back to that village.

It was about six years ago, when I was with my family back in Tokyo. I just came back from a late night shift at the police station. Yukie was fast asleep in bed, snoring. I heard whimpering coming from Miyuki's room. I thought she was having a nightmare.

I came into the room, only to be met by a strong embrace. Miyuki grabbed my leg and buried her face into my thigh. The poor thing was crying!

_"Miyuki?"_ I said softy. _"What's the matter?"_

_ "Daddy! I'm scared!"_

_ "What're you afraid of?"_

_ "There's-There's a monster! I hear it!"_

I laughed. _"That's just Mommy snoring! It's nothing!"_

_ "No! It's in my room! I-I-I-can't sleep! I-It's gonna eat meee!" _Her crying got only louder.

I scooped Miyuki up into my arms and put her back into her bed. I handed her the covers, but she pulled them over her head to protect herself. It was her only shield against whatever was trying to eat her.

_"Miyuki! Ahaha! Come out of there! It's okay!"_

_ "No! It's gonna eat me!"_ Her voice was muffled because of the covers.

I tried to contain myself. She was so adorable!

_"I'm here now! It's not gonna eat you! I won't let it!"_

_ "Get your gun, Daddy! Shoot it and make it go away!"_

I chuckled to myself. I looked at the window. The moon was shining outside. The light penetrated the glass and fell upon Miyuki's covered body. I had an idea!

_"Miyuki, come out of there for a second!"_

_ "I don't want to!" _She shook her head.

_"C'mooon!" _I pulled the covers away.

She hid her face in her hands and shook violently. _"Why'd you do that? It's gonna eat me all the way to tomorrow's supper!"_

_ "Miyuki, take a look at the moon!"_

Miyuki slowly removed her hands and eyed the moon. She looked at it with awe. _"It's…really pretty…"_

_ "Now look at yourself! It's covering you with its light!"_

She blinked at me. _"…So…?"_

_ "So…it means that you're safe from the monsters! Dark monsters hate any source of light! It's their natural enemy! They wouldn't dare go into it or else they'd vanish into thin air! Poof! You're safe from them as long as you stay in that light! It'll save you!"_

Miyuki held the covers back up to her face. _"Are you sure…?"_

_ "Of course I am! What kind of dad would I be if I didn't know such cool things like that? Haha!"_

Miyuki wiped the tears from her eyes and cracked a smile.

I sat next to her and rubbed her head.

She hopped out of the covers and fell into my chest. She curled up into a little ball in my lap. _"Daddy? Can you stay with me tonight? I just…want to be sure what you said is true…and if it's not…will you keep me safe?"_

_ "Huh? You don't believe me?"_

_ "We'll find out soon!"_

I laughed and shook my head.

I began to sway her nice and slow as we sat in the moonlight. I hummed a song to her. I didn't know where it came from, but I felt like I always knew this song. It was Miyuki's and hers alone. I sang this to her whenever she was feeling down or whenever she was afraid. I always rocked her in my arms and sang to her to keep her calm. I was her shield, her protection from the creatures of the night.

_ "I'll keep you safe, Miyuki…no matter what…"_

She giggled. _"Thanks…Daddy!" _

The moon was shining upon me now as I walked down the road to Hinamizawa. I stopped and gazed up at it. I smiled much wider than last time.

"Now you have to keep me safe from the Dark Monsters…" I whispered to it.

I arrived at the junkyard much later, close to midnight. I was fortunate; the government officers that Takuma and I met today, who barricaded the entry to the village, weren't on the main road anymore. I was able to slip into Hinamizawa with no one seeing me. The junkyard brought back more memories to me. There was even more trash than there was ten years ago. If Rena was around, she'd love to see this! Her, Keiichi, and everybody else would flock here and start excavating. They would have one of those odd club activity things. Keiichi would lose and have to wear some embarrassing article of clothing! Sometimes I saw him wearing dresses and women's underwear as he paraded down the road with his friends! It made me wonder about him…just a little…

I entered the jungle of trash and grime. I braved through the refuse until I came to an old trailer. I put my back against it and took a deep breath. Now I had to get serious. I thought about Rika. I closed my eyes and started to pray. Rika, I thought, please watch out for me…let me come home to Miyuki and Yukie. Be my moonlight and protect me!

Something creaked. I shot my head up. I stepped away from the trailer to investigate the sound. That was a rookie mistake. The second I stepped from my spot, I knew that I was in a bad position. I felt cold eyes running up and down my back. I wanted to run. It took all the power I had not to.

The creak was in front of me, but I stood my ground this time. I didn't want to make another common error like the ones made in those stupid horror stories. I'd just wait and see what would happen before I made a move. I needed to be careful.

The creak grew louder. I furrowed my brow and dug my feet into the dirt. I tensed up. I breathed hard through my nose. My head throbbed again and my body became cold. My back and my hands were damp with sweat. If they were going to get me, why did they have to wait so damn long?

My vision blackened. Some sheet or bag was thrown over my head. Both my arms were grasped and a hand held the back of my neck. My wrists were bound together. Something pricked at my back. It was sharp and I felt it rip through my shirt. The blade pushed into me a little. My captors were telling me to move.

I followed their instructions on where to walk, just by the way their hands moved my shoulders and arms, and by how the knife poked me. Where were they taking me? Wasn't I supposed to meet Ayatsuri in the junkyard? I think I knew what was going on here. They were leading me to some secret base of theirs. How original…

I must have been walking with them for at least twenty minutes. I think they purposely led me all around just to confuse my senses, so if I tried to come back, it wouldn't be so easy to find their lair…if they gave me the chance to ever come back that is. The grip they had on me was fairly weak. These people didn't have a lot of muscle behind them, even with the knife at my back. I could've taken them, but I had to play along for now. The moment I had what I came for, I'd get the hell out of there!

After an eternity of walking, they sat me down. It was stuffy wherever I was; there was a tiny draft coming from behind me though. It helped cool me a little, but I was sweating even more in this place despite the minute pleasure of the draft.

The place smelled like a cesspit. It reminded me of the stench that came from Mion's torture chamber, when I had met the charming Kenji. However, blood was all I smelled this time. The aroma got only worse because of hot it was. My nostrils were burning and my brain was becoming polluted. What kind of place was this?

The bag was removed from my head. My eyes hurt under the light. I squinted and I grimaced at the pain in my eyes. My head hurt as it tried to process what I was seeing. I blinked quite a few times before everything came into focus.

My hands were bound by rope. It was old and moldy. I tried not to breathe it in. My wrists were burning because of my restraints. They had been chafing ever since they were tied together. They were red marks all around them.

I was sitting on some bench. It looked like a church pew. It was wooden and rough. The backrest wasn't that much comfortable either. The backrest was angled instead of standing straight up. It hurt my back as I tried to sit there. I leaned forward so I can try to settle in.

There were candles and lanterns all around the sides of the room I was in. They all glowed in an unnerving light. I wanted the celestial light from the moon to comfort me, to protect me and give me back my courage, but there was none. The place was like a sepulcher.

I looked ahead of me. There was an altar on a platform, set in front of a red banner. On the banner was the same symbol I found on the Book of Keima, the guy waving that golden sword that looked like a drooping willow branch. I think I was in some kind of church or shrine, dedicated to Kami Ousama. I was without a doubt in enemy territory.

The altar was made of solid stone. It was dark and most of the awful smell came from it. There was fresh blood dripping down the sides of it. There was also a pool of blood in the very center of it. What in the…?

There were footsteps coming from behind the altar. There was a curtain off to the side of the altar; it was moving. The footsteps were dull and loud. They matched the rhythm of my heartbeat.

The footsteps stopped at the altar. I saw a pair of dress shoes with a scarlet fabric hovering above them.

"I'm sorry if you've had any discomfort, Akasaka-san," a voice said to me. "I just wanted to make sure you found your way here!"

"I appreciate the help," I said smugly. "I never was good with directions!"

"You have a sense of humor! That's a fine trait for a man of your caliber!"

The feet walked off of the platform and into the light.

An older man stood in the nave of this church. He was wearing a dazzling scarlet robe with gold chords hanging from the collar of his cloak. He had just removed the hood from his face. I spotted wrinkles, crevices, and long gray hair that stopped at his neck. His eyes were yellow, like a black cat's, and his teeth were starting to fall out. The man wore a friendly, but frightening, smile across his withering mouth. One hand held his golden belt, while his other hand remained in the shadows.

"I am Abbot Ayatsuri!" He bowed his head. "Thank you for coming to our holy temple!"

"It's a pleasure." I eyed him from top to bottom. "Not very unique with the robes and hood there…"

Ayatsuri looked at himself. "I admit it's not eye-catching! It's a symbolic uniform that the clergy wears! The red symbolizes the blood that was shed so that we may become gods by overcoming our demons, as well as the color of the hero! Red is a very special color in this culture you know! The gold symbolizes the wealth of power we will receive in the future! The hood symbolizes our true spirit. We shun our mortal bodies and mortal appearances and embrace the new persona we shall obtain! That would be our promised godhood!"

My eyes slid back to the altar.

"Oh, don't mind the smell! We just had a sacrifice not too long ago! It's only rabbit's blood! We would never do any human sacrifices! Haha!"

"…I see…"

"You don't look very comfortable, Akasaka-san! I'm sorry you had to wear such barbaric restraints!"

I peered down at the rope that bound me.

"Allow me."

Ayatsuri stepped closer to me. He was holding a jagged dagger in his hand.

I was about to get up and run, but he thrust the knife towards my stomach. I tensed up and awaited the mortal blow, but death never came.

Ayatsuri yanked the dagger upwards and threw the cut ropes off of me. He beckoned me to stand.

I stood and nursed my wrists. I couldn't stop staring at the weapon he was holding. I think I saw some of that same blood from the altar on it.

"Much better, isn't it?" He smiled. "If we're to talk, we might as well be comfortable!"

I kept my eyes on the dagger. I also made sure to watch the movement of his arm just in case.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Akasaka-san! I know how formidable you are with your vast knowledge of Karate! I wouldn't dare attack you in my old age! Hahaha!"

He even knew that I studied Karate. What else did this guy know about me?

"Come! Let's sit down and talk for a while!" He pocketed the dagger and turned around.

Ayatsuri took a seat in the pew in front of me. He motioned for me to come and sit next to him. I still watched him closely as I took my spot. I placed my hands on my knees. My eyes were fixed on his face. I studied every blemish, wrinkle, and twitch his mouth made.

"There's no need to be so hostile towards me, Akasaka-san! I come to you in peace!"

"How come we didn't meet in the junkyard like you said before?"

"This temple is much more comfortable! It's more secure than a public place like the village's dump!"

It was secure alright. He could kill me anytime he wanted to and nobody would hear me or see me. I was at his mercy.

"So," I began. I tried to calm my nerves. "Why did you want to talk to me? You said you needed my skills?"

"Ah, yes!" Ayatsuri leaned back in the pew and hid his hands in the sleeves of his robes as he crossed his arms. "We've been having some problems lately, and the police won't so much as lift a finger to help us!"

He spoke with discontent in his voice as he complained about the lack of police assistance. It made me laugh.

"You're the one whom I feel can clear our holy name! You were one of the people who solved the bizarre chain of deaths in Hinamizawa, weren't you?"

"…I was."

"There! With your talents, I believe we can finally find peace! You see, there's a nasty rumor that's been going around for years! Many people are foolish enough to believe in it! Nobody in Hinamizawa wishes to hear our voices because of it! You can prove our innocence!"

"You're talking about the Great Fire?" I squeezed my knee. "You want me to clear your organization's name of that?"

"I would appreciate your assistance, Detective! Everyone is convinced that the Order was behind the attack! I can assure you, we were not responsible for anything that occurred on that night!"

I stared at Ayatsuri for a while. I studied his face. His eyes drifted from mine occasionally. He also sounded irritated when he mentioned the suspicion his group was under. I could tell as his voice cracked here and there.

"Abbot," I said, "am I supposed to believe that without evidence? There have been countless pieces of information and evidence that has been brought against you and your clan! You have the motives, you even speak about the Fire, the Baptism as you call it, in your book!"

"What motives?" He smiled. "It was never proven that we were behind anything, yet we are still looked down upon! I thought the policy was innocent until proven guilty!"

"It's true that your group was never found guilty, but it doesn't look good for you to have so many lawyers waiting in the wings to bail you out of every charge that comes up! Tell me, if you're really innocent, why all the lawyers then? What are you trying to hide?"

Ayatsuri kept smirking at me. The wrinkles on his face moved. "The Order of Keima is a peaceful organization that wants nothing more than to spread the word of Kami Ousama to the world! We cannot exactly carry out our calling if we have such a bad reputation! Our attorneys only protect our name from those who wish to see us fall!"

"And who are those people?"

"The majority of Hinamizawa…and the Sonozaki Family."

I took a moment to gather my thoughts. He said Mion's family name with disgust. It brought me back to Kenji's torture. He said he hated the Sonozaki Family as much as he did the Kimiyoshi and Furude Families. He said he acted alone in the assassination attempt. Maybe he was trying to cover the wishes of the Clan by surrendering himself. He appeared truthful to me, but I had to make sure he wasn't trying to fool me. I'd find out by how Ayatsuri would handle himself during my questioning.

"I don't like the way you said that name," I spoke up. "Do you not like the Sonozaki Family, Abbot?"

"I don't," he answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"…Because they murdered my god. Such a crime is detestable!" He looked as if he would vomit when he thought about his enemy's name. "Killing an innocent man is evil! Kami Ousama did nothing to deserve such a fate!"

I nodded. "Do you hate them?"

"I do."

"Enough to want them dead?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. His smirk vanished. "What are you implying, Detective?"

"I just asked you a question, Abbot." I wanted to shout, but I needed to stay composed. "If you want me to help you, I need you to be candid with me!"

Ayatsuri looked towards the altar. I heard him sigh. "I'll admit…my feelings towards those people are very ill…however, it is not my place to decide their fate. Kami Ousama decides everything!"

"You're lying," I said sharply.

Ayatsuri looked back to me. He was getting angry. "How am I lying? Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"You hate the Sonozakis, you said so yourself! I think that's enough to constitute murder!"

"…I never tried to murder any Sonozaki." I was surprised he wasn't yelling at me. This was their place of worship, so maybe that was why he was holding back.

"Then you had somebody else do it for you."

"…You have no proof."

I shifted my body to face him. I stared him down. "A few days ago, you sent somebody after Sonozaki Mion, the Head of the Family. You gave him a snub-nosed revolver. You made him go after her and try to kill her, but he failed! Kenji was his name!"

His eyebrow moved.

"Did you tell Kenji to kill Sonozaki Mion because her family killed your god? Or was there something else going on here? And where did that gun come from anyway?"

Ayatsuri took a minute before he opened his mouth again. "…Kenji is a poor and unfortunate man. His mind is in a great haze. He's very brash and acts out occasionally. The clergymen and I have tried to rehabilitate him, but no luck! Kenji has always had problems following directives from his superiors!"

"You still haven't answered me yet."

He mumbled under his breath. He spoke again. "…No, I didn't tell him to do anything. Nobody told him to kill Sonozaki."

"So he acted entirely on his own?"

"It would appear so." Ayatsuri was irritated by my own tone now. "Kenji has always harbored a strong grudge towards the Sonozaki Family, much stronger than any one of us. He always wrote dark intentions about them in his journal."

"He had a journal?"

"All of our converts have one! Kenji converted about a year ago! He had no place to go, so we took him in as our brother! We taught him our doctrines and our history, as well as our relationships towards the Three Great Houses. He grew to hate the Sonozakis and wrote of how he wanted them to pay. He said how much he would love to kill them himself. Kenji's gotten into trouble with the law before. We were always able to help him, but I believe this time he's really lost it! As for the gun, I wouldn't know where he would get such a thing! Those are illegal to own anyhow!"

I nodded again.

"Can I see his journal?"

"My staff misplaced it sometime ago."

I shook my head and heaved a heavy sigh. The Clan could be charged with attempted murder because of Kenji. They both claimed that he planned to do this on his own. Even so, they conveniently lose a crucial piece of evidence that could prove Kenji's guilt. It made me wonder. Who was lying to me here? Either Kenji really did do it on his own or the Clan ordered him to do it and tried to cover it up. My confidence in Kenji's words was waning.

"Where did you meet Kenji?" he asked me casually.

"I sort of ran into him."

"How is Sonozaki dealing with him? She captured him, right? He didn't come to our council meeting the other night!"

"I didn't say anything about him being captured…Abbot."

Ayatsuri only watched me. I tried to read him, but something blocked my senses. I couldn't see through the wall that hid his true intentions.

"I have some more questions, if you don't mind, Abbot," I said sternly. "If you want my help so bad, you have to play ball."

He folded his hands squinted at me. Every shot I took at him, and every thought I showed towards him and his Clan, was bringing me closer to oblivion, I could feel it. My police instincts were controlling my every action. I couldn't help it, but I needed to take these risks in order to find out the truth.

"You already said that you hate the Sonozaki Family, but did you also hate the Furude and Kimiyoshi Families too?" I asked.

"Honestly, I do! They are the ones who started all this Order's suffering!"

He was remaining calm, though I could see the vein in his head pulse when I said those names.

"Kimiyoshi Kiichiro and…Furude Rika…died ten years ago. Kimiyoshi was found beaten to death while Furude was disemboweled. You're aware of that?"

"I am."

"Then you must know what question I'm going to ask…"

"We were not responsible for their deaths." Again, he said quickly. "Like I said, my Order had nothing to do with the incidents that night."

I nodded again. "Then tell me why was your shattered Onigari-no-Ryuo imbedded in Rika's forehead?"

Ayatsuri grimaced when I said that. "Blasphemy…the act of using that holy blade to kill a human is unforgiveable…destroying it is a crime in itself…"

The way he said that disturbed me. He said it so…genuinely.

"That sword was to be used to slay the evil demons of Onigafuchi…just the thought of it being used on a human and being broken is…disgusting…"

"You're angry about that?"

"Of course I am!" He was yelling. "That sword was Keima Katsuhiro's duty to safeguard! He alone was supposed to protect it! He defended it from falling into the hands of those who would wish evil upon others! Furude broke that duty when he cursed Kami Ousama in his human form! I'll tell you, the Furudes all got what they deserved! Although…I wished it was not by the blade of our sacred treasure…"

I wanted to sock him…but I restrained myself. I…I think he was being completely honest with me this time. He didn't appear to be playing with me anymore. It hurt to believe him, but something in his voice made me agree with him. I found it odd how their sword was used on her. I thought they wouldn't use it, let alone destroy it. I know they hated Rika, but the broken sword still got me. They wouldn't destroy their own treasure. But still…

"So you didn't kill Furude Rika?"

"No! No one from the Order did! We wanted her to suffer for her father's sin, but not in that way! Kami Ousama was to deal with her personally! He killed Kimiyoshi brutally, but he would never use Katsuhiro's divine duty, the sword, to strike down the child of Ouka! Unlike the Furudes or the Kimiyoshis, the Keima Family had honor and merit! They remembered their obligations and stayed true to Ouka's agreement!"

I didn't know what to think of that. It was said that Keima Katsurou was very young when his father took him from Hinamizawa. If the Keima Family was truly honorable, then why would Katsurou's father abandon the duty of protecting the Onigari-no-Ryuo? Leaving the village permanently would anger Oyashiro-sama for one thing, and it would break the contract that Ouka had made with Katsuhiro, Katsurou's ancestor! It didn't make sense!

"How are they honorable when Kami Ousama's father took him away from the village? Didn't he abandon the sacred duty when he did that?"

"HE DIDN'T!" Ayatsuri stood and screamed at me.

His eyes had changed. They were vermillion with the reptilian slit…just like Mion's were that time. Those peaceful jade pools of water that made up her beauty were clouded by that terrible color. Those were the eyes of the demon that laid in her soul. Ayatsuri's demon had the same eyes…but his anger wasn't as fierce as hers was. Nevertheless, I could never muster the courage to defend against eyes like those…the eyes of the monster.

"Keima was a good man!"

"Huh? You-You know him…? That's true…?"

"It is!" Ayatsuri took a long breath. "In 1982, Kami Ousama returned to Hinamizawa in his human form, when he was once called Keima Katsurou. I was part of Kimiyoshi Kiichiro's band of men that were going to drive him out of the village. Katsurou stepped onto Furude property, namely the Saiguden's holy ground. He also tried to kill Kimiyoshi. We were going to rid the village of him…by any means necessary.

"When we got there, we found him and his wife. Kimiyoshi and Katsurou yelled at each other, each one telling their side of the story. Katsurou admitted that he tried to kill him, but he said he acted out of justice. He mentioned his father, and all of the pain he had to suffer because of Furude, the man who cursed his family for leaving the village when he was younger. His voice…it-it was so elegant! It was so full of sorrow and pain…but there was much grace behind every word! His words struck me hard! They softened my heart of stone and turned me to him!

"I was the first who came out of that band and acknowledged him. I was the first to apologize. I regretted that I never did anything to help him as he grew up…that I never did anything to help his father. I should have stood up for him…I should have done something…but I didn't! I owed it to Katsurou! I owed it to his father! From there on, I wanted to protect him, even if it cost me my body and soul!

"Then…Katsurou was killed. We found the only two remaining things of him at Onigafuchi Swamp. We found his tape recorder, where he spoke of what would be the Order's doctrine. And this…"

Ayatsuri lifted something out of his robe. A silver chain was around his neck. It was a silver amulet. It was a very elaborate amulet, adorned with symbols and images of flowers in bloom. There was an inscription on the back of the amulet. The writing was large enough for me to see it from where I was. It said, "For Keima Katsurou, my life, my soul, my love, my past, my present, and my future."

"I believe this was a gift given to him by his wife," Ayatsuri continued. "I didn't want the police to take it…so I kept it. I've been holding onto it for eleven years now. I've been keeping it safe…for Kami Ousama. It's the last piece of his human form."

"Was anything else recovered from Onigafuchi Swamp?" I asked.

"There…was this as well." Ayatsuri reached into his pocket. He tossed something to me.

I caught it in my palm. I looked at it. It was a spent bullet casing. "What is this?"

"That's from the bullet that killed him." Ayatsuri said with a great frown. "That's from the bullet a Sonozaki hitman used to murder him."

I examined it closer. The casing was traditional brass and it was rusty. I looked at the primer. It was a .45acp cartridge. That's a bullet just about any revolver used as ammunition.

I thought hard about this. The Sonozaki Family did have guns, but I don't ever remember them using revolvers. They'd use something a bit more proficient, like a regular pistol or a handgun, similar to a M1911 that I used myself. You could put a sound suppressor on a 9mm for stealth; the Sonozaki Family always acted in secret, if they were to kill Katsurou, they'd use a silenced weapon like that. I couldn't see them using weapons that produced noise for assassinations. Revolvers didn't have silencers, so they were useless for that kind of job.

Mion told me that the Sonozaki Family didn't kill Katsurou and I believed her, but her story officially checked out. A revolver had killed Katsurou, but who was the assailant? The Kimiyoshi Family had only a few people, including Kiichiro, so I couldn't see them getting their hands on a gun. Owning one was against the law unless you were a government official or a cop. They were also extremely hard to get too. The Sonozaki Family had connections, but again, revolvers weren't their style.

Who really killed Katsurou? Or…could this be suicide? Why would he want to kill himself though? My mind flooded with questions just because of this one bullet casing.

"I don't think the Sonozaki Family killed Katsu-ah-Kami Ousama, Abbot!" I announced.

He gave me a dumb look. "Then who did, pray tell?"

"I dunno. The Sonozakis don't use revolvers, as far as I know. If they wanted to kill your god, they'd have done it with silenced weapons! You can't silence a revolver so easily!"

Ayatsuri held his chin. He was thinking, yet he didn't truly believe me just yet.

"I'll look into it though." I stood up to face him. I pocketed the bullet casing. "I might be able to find out something. Although…" I looked at him a leer. "You still haven't said anything about the Fire or the deaths of Furude and Kimiyoshi to make me see differently about them…"

"The Baptism is nothing but Kami Ousama's will!" He said proudly. "He purged the village of all of its refuse! As for Furude and Kimiyoshi…someone else probably murdered them, if not Kami Ousama himself! Hinamizawa isn't as…safe as it once was! There are odd forces at play here, Detective!"

Other forces?

"…Just what do you mean by that?"

Ayatsuri was quiet for a minute. "Fine then! I suppose I'll just come out and say it to you then! Think about the name I'm about to give you! I think you'll find it very nostalgic! I've tried to tell the police about it, but no one will listen to me! You should appreciate this; it's my gift to you! Think of it as a peace offering between us! Ponder it for a while, won't you?"

"What name?"

Ayaturi smiled.

"**Takano."**

My eyes widened. "W-Wha-?"

Something struck the back of my head.

I stumbled down to stone floor. My vision grew blurry. My body grew heavy and I heard ringing in my ears. The pain was too much for me. I couldn't bear it any longer. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Part B

My fingers twitched. I groaned as I moved my weary arms and legs. I struggled to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. My head felt as if it was cracked open. Blood ran through my hair and it dripped onto the floor. The blood ran down my temples. It was coming from my forehead…but I was struck from behind. What was going on?

Some of the blood trickled down my face and to my lips. I licked the corners of my mouth. It was water, warm water. I wasn't bleeding? If I wasn't, then what the hell happened to me?

I opened my eyes. I was in a small room. I saw a closet off to the side, with assorted kimonos and nightgowns. There was a dresser off to the side, with lingerie and stockings hanging from the drawers. I spotted a familiar object wrapped in black cloth resting on a stand on top of the dresser. Where…was I?

"Oh, look at that! You're awake!" I knew that voice. "I was getting worried! You got hit pretty hard, didn't you?"

I looked to my left. Mion was kneeling over me. She waved at me with her fingers.

"Hiya!" she said with a smile.

"M-Mion…?" I muttered. "Where…?"

"You're in the Sonozaki House! You're in my room to be exact! Sorry it's a bit messy!" She got up and went to her dresser. She tried to stuff her underwear back into the drawers.

I blushed and turned away.

"I'm so embarrassed! Akasaka-san got to see the kind of things this old man wears at night! Ahaha!"

I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes tightly.

"They're gone, don't worry! I know how much of a goody-goody you are!" Mion laughed again and sat at my side.

She wrung the wet towel that was on my head. She placed it back on my forehead and folded her hands neatly over her lap.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

"I…f-fine…"

"Good! I'll let Hanzaemon know you're okay! He was really worried about you too!"

I struggled to remember what had happen, but every time I did, my head ached.

"He found you outside of your hotel! He wanted to talk and found you passed out in the gutter! What was Akasaka-san doing there? Ahaha! Was he being a naughty boy?"

I grumbled.

"Anyway, Hanzaemon brought you to me. Satoko and I have been taking care of you ever since!"

I wanted to sit up, but Mion gently pushed me back down.

"You need to relax! That bump on your head's a doozy!"

"Ugh…Mion…"

"You better enjoy lying there as much as you can! Not many people get to see Uncle Mion's inner sanctum!" She winked at me and laughed. "Or lie on her bedroll!"

"Mion…" My voice was returning. "Why are you helping me…?"

"What do you mean?" She was offended. "You're a friend of mine! I couldn't just leave you to rot like that!"

"…I said I was…"

"I know what you said." She still smiled at me. "But Tokyo can wait. You can relax for now. When you're all rested up, I'll be sure to buy you a ticket! I won't stop you, I promised you that!"

"…Actually…looks like I might be staying after all."

"Why's that?"

I rubbed my temple. "I made a new friend last night."

The memories slowly began to piece the puzzle that was scattered about in my mind.

"I met Abbot Ayatsuri…"

Mion's eyes shot open. "You met him?" she exclaimed.

"…Unfortunately. I was kinda forced into it."

"How? How did he contact you? What'd he say to you?"

I recalled the story as best I could. I told him he knew where I was staying and what my room number was. I told her how he knew about Miyuki and Yukie. I had to meet him because if I didn't, I feared that he may hurt my family. I also brought up the discussions I had with him. I told Mion every detail that I could remember. I wanted to talk to somebody about this. I wanted to know that I wasn't crazy in my assumptions.

"Ayatsuri claims he and his little cult are innocent, huh?" Mion gritted her teeth. She handed me a cup of tea. "Don't tell me that you believe me?"

"The Clan is involved in this, I just don't know why or how." I took a large gulp. "When I questioned him, he was giving me one too many half-truths. He admitted that he hates your family, Kimiyoshi's family, and Rika's. He admitted to knowing Kenji too. He said Kenji had a record for being violent and unstable when it came to you guys, but this was the first time he ever tried to kill you."

Mion was listening closely. She bit at her thumbnail as she listened to me.

"You know how Kenji said that he acted alone? Ayatsuri says the same thing."

"Was he lying?"

"I'm not sure. He said that Kenji was a new convert and all new converts are required to have a journal. All of Kenji's thoughts and feelings are in that. If I had that, I could truly find out whether or not he was lying, but Ayatsuri didn't have the journal."

"Figures." Mion huffed.

I thought about Kenji in the torture chamber. "…Where is Kenji now?"

"He's still alive, don't worry." Mion feigned a smile. "Hanzaemon took him to the police station with the gun. He's going to be officially interrogated as soon as possible."

"…Thanks, Mion…"

She didn't answer me. I knew she wanted to do things her own way, but I suppose my words reached her. She thought it'd be better if the police handled Kenji. I managed to get some sense into her.

"I still don't understand anything about Ayatsuri though!" I held my cheek in my hand. I swirled the tea around in my cup. "He said that he wanted me to help prove the innocence of his Clan, that they weren't involved in the Great Fire or in the deaths of Kimiyoshi and Rika, but he wasn't cooperating with me! What kind of person asks to be proven innocent, but doesn't do anything to make them self look innocent?"

Mion took a sip from her own cup. "Ayatsuri's always been known to speak in riddles. He was probably toying with you! I wouldn't doubt that! During his sermons, he loves to use language in such a way that it confuses people. He makes them dwell upon things and makes them think too hard about something so that they miss it! The Clan is guilty as sin! That's all there is to it! You can't listen to that guy!"

She held her arms. "That guy's words…there…like poison…" Her eyes drifted.

"The thing about the sword doesn't sit well with me!" I went on. "He was infuriated when I mentioned how the Onigari-no-Ryuo was broken and that it killed Rika! His anger was legitimate! I sensed it in his voice!"

"He was playing with you again! He's a master of rhetoric! That whole cult knows how to use words to screw with people's heads! He's trying to confuse you! Don't let him manipulate you!"

"I just…nothing makes sense at all!" I put my cup down. I held my head. "He wants me to help him, he makes himself and the Clan look bad, what is he up to?"

"Akasaka?"

I gripped my head tighter. "I don't get it at all!"

"Akasaka! Get a hold of yourself!" Mion seized my arms and shook me. "He's using psychological warfare against you! He knew I asked for your presence! He knew you could bring him down! He's doing this to screw with you!"

Mion stroked my arms with her fingers gently.

"You have to relax, okay?"

"M-Mion…if what he said was true…then we're in more danger than I thought!"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"I just remembered something. Ayatsuri said one more thing to me before he knocked me out…"

"What?"

I tried to form the word in my mind. It took all my strength to utter it.

"What was it, Akasaka?"

I looked at her again. "…Takano…"

Mion gripped my arms tighter.

"H-Huh…? You're…you're kidding…right…?"

"He said Takano's name to me! He said there are other forces at play here! He said her name! She might be involved!"

"No…no…nonononononono…that's not true…!"

Mion let go of my arms. She stared into me. Her body was shivering.

"He…you…you're lying…you're trying to prank me…! She was taken away and we never saw her again! Why'd he say her name…? Is she…is she…back…?"

Her eyes started to change. That horrible glow returned! Her jade eyes had become red and her pupil formed a slit!

"He's lying…you're all lying…!"

"Mion!" I grabbed her leg.

"It's all a lie…! Lies….lies…lies…lies…LIES!"

Her eyes were glowing brighter! The slit was growing! I saw an inferno dance in within her!

"That damn old man…! He's lying, he has to be! It's not possible! How dare he make up this lie? That's it! I'm not waiting around anymore I'm gonna kill him! I'm definitely gonna kill him! I'm gonna string him up and cut every single digit from his body!"

She reached for her throat. Her nails scratched at her neck.

"I'll crucify him and I'll drive a nail into every part of his body! I'll kill everyone who gets in my way! I'll do it! I swear to God I'll do it! I don't care if I go to Hell, I'll do it! I'll kill them…I'll kill them! I'll kill them all! I'll kill them!"

I grabbed her hands. "Snap out of it!"

She stopped shivering. Her eyes returned to normal. Their original color was restored. She breathed deep and looked at me pitifully.

"You said it yourself! He's trying to mess with our heads!"

"Hu-Huh?"

"Takano's gone! She's never coming back! There's no way! Ayatsuri's messing with you just like he tried to mess with me! You said that yourself!"

Mion took her hands back. She stroked her head. "I…I lost it…back there…"

"You're worried like I am! I understand!"

"No…it's not like that! I…lost it…again…!" Mion started to shiver again. She wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Mion?"

"I'm…losing control…just like last time!"

"Last time?"

"I said…I would do better…but it got a hold of me again…! He got a hold of me…!"

"What did? Who?" I touched her arm.

Mion suddenly threw herself onto me. She curled up into my lap and grasped my waist. She stuck her face into my chest. Her nails dug into my back; she was clawing at me. Mion was sobbing and wailing into me. I looked down at her.

"Mion?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Her scream was muffled against me. "I said I would never let him get to me again! I promised myself! I promised Satoko! I promised everyone!"

She shook violently as she held onto me.

"Mion! What's gotten into you?" I shouted.

"That man…that man is evil! His words stab at my heart and cloud my head! I hear a voice that's not my own! It's telling me all these awful things! It's hurting me! It's killing me! It's been killing me ever since I first saw that man!"

Mion sniffled and wailed louder than before.

"It's because of that damn thing on my back! It's the demon! Ayatsuri knows that I have one! He knows that we all have one! He's killing me with it! He's taking advantage of all the things that I've built up inside! He's taking advantage of all of my love, anger, and all of my misery! He's controlling me!

"He-He-He didn't send Kenji to kill me! He **wanted** me to kill him! He wanted me to fall to my demon! He wanted me to kill him so I could keep falling! He wanted me to embrace the anger in my heart! Ayatsuri…he's destroying me because of this horrible thing inside me!"

Mion looked up into my eyes. Her eyes were overflowing with water. My shirt was damp and her kimono was getting wet too. I didn't see the cold, bloodthirsty woman anymore. I saw the old Mion, the true Sonozaki Mion.

She continued to snivel.

"You were right! You were right all along, Akasaka! I'm horrible! I'm…I'm…I'm so ashamed of myself! I hate everything about me! I hate my name, my birthright, I hate myself! I'm no better than Ayatsuri! I'm…I'm…I'M A DEMON! I'm no better than a demon!"

"Mion…" I whispered her name.

"I've changed…! I've changed so much! Satoko and I aren't ourselves anymore! We're demons! We're horrible, ugly, evil demons!"

"Don't talk like that!"

"You told me I became a demon! You said I was a demon! You said…! You said…!"

"Forget what I said!"

"But you were right! You were right all along! I sat in this room after you called me that…and I cried…and cried…because I knew it was true! I knew I was too weak to stand against these dark desires! I wanted to kill of those Keima people so badly! I wanted to paint everything red with their blood! But that wouldn't do anyone any good! I'm…I'm so ashamed! I'm weak! I'm despicable! I didn't even cry for my friends when they died! I just stood there! I couldn't accept what happened! I didn't shed a single tear for Rena or for Keiichi! I didn't even cry when they hauled Shion off to the institution! Here I am, crying for myself now! I'm so selfish!"

"Mion!"

"I betrayed everyone! I betrayed Shion…! I betrayed Rika…! I betrayed Rena…and Satoko! I…I betrayed Keiichi! I betrayed him! I hurt him the most!"

"Mion! Shut up for a second and listen to me!" I shook her hard.

Mion stopped screaming, but continued to snivel and tremble. The poor girl. So…this was how Mion truly felt. This was everything she had bottled up since that day.

I held her face in my hands. Our eyes were fixed on each other's.

"Mion…I'm so sorry…I…I never should have said you were a…I shouldn't have done that! I was so angry and frustrated on what had happened to you! I didn't know what I was saying!"

"…But you were right!"

"I said stop it! I was wrong! You didn't change! You're still the same Mion from before! Stop talking about yourself like that!"

Mion turned her watering eyes from me.

"Mion…it's okay to cry! It's okay now! Let it all out!"

"…I'm a joke…I hid everything from my whole organization for so long… I'm supposed to be a cold and unfeeling leader…and here I am…" she chuckled. "I'm crying like a baby to you…!"

"I'm your friend, Mion!" I smiled warmly to her. "You need to let this out!"

She placed her hands over mine.

"I'll always be your ally!"

I think I saw a small smile coming from her.

"Forget what I said! You're not a demon! You never were, and you never will be! Mion, you're a sweet woman! You'd never betray or hurt anyone of your friends! I know that for a fact! You don't have a single bad bone in your body! You're pure!"

She laughed. "Don't insult me…"

"I'm not! I mean it! Mion…you're a sweet and loving woman…I know you are! Satoko knows it too! We all do! Don't let anything tell you otherwise! This demon…Ayatsuri…don't listen to him! You told me that he was just trying to manipulate us! You said his words are like poison! You can't listen to him, you told me that!

"I don't know what power this bastard has over you, but you have to fight it! You can't let him control you anymore with that forked tongue of his! You gotta be strong and fight back!"

"…I envy you, Akasaka…"

I titled my head at her.

"You have no inner demons…you have no trials to overcome. You're the one that's pure…I'm…just so dirty! I let that man sway me with his words…I let my demon listen to him…I left myself open to his attacks…! Those Keima cultists…their words…they have such power behind them! I can't resist it!"

"Mion…you need to overcome it. That demon…you need to defeat it!"

"…How…how can I? It's been with me for so long! It's too strong for me! Those people will take control of my feelings just like every other time I've heard their voices! They'll make the demon stronger!"

"You know that's not true! You're stronger than that! You can do anything!"

Mion looked down.

"What happened to the leader of the Hinamizawa Club?" My voice was cheery. "Where's that bright smile she used to have? Where's the hope and love that was behind each smile and each laugh? It's there somewhere, Mion!"

"…I…"

"It's deep down somewhere! You just have to find it! I know you can! Rena, Rika, and Keiichi are watching over you! They'll keep you safe! They'll help you defeat that demon! They're always with you! They'll give you the strength that you need!"

I heard the cicadas chirping outside. They grew louder by the minute. The song that they sang was from the old Hinamizawa. It was from the days when those kids played together all the time. It was from the days when we were one. I think…the old Hinamizawa was speaking to us…!

Mion's eyes found mine again. She slowly nodded…and then began to nod furiously.

"I…I can do it…I can beat it…I can!"

I smiled wide. "Is Uncle Mion going to win?"

She laughed. "This…this old man still knows a thing or two! Uncle Mion will win! I'll do it for everybody!"

"I'll help you! I'll help you every step of the way!"

Mion rested her head against my chest again. Her hands pressed against me as well.

"Akasaka…?" she asked sweetly. "Can I stay like this for a while…?"

"Of course you can!" I put my arms around her.

She closed her eyes and started to calm down. "You're really comfy…"

"I had years of practice!" I swayed her gently in my arms. "You know, I used to hold my daughter like this. That was a long time ago though…"

"Did you…?"

"Yeah. Whenever she had a bad day, or when something really bothered her, I held her just like this! I rocked her softly and hummed a special song to her to ease her mind."

"I see…"

"You kinda remind me of her right now! Haha!"

Mion was starting to blush. "Hey, Akasaka…what song did hum to her?"

I grinned. "Want me to sing it for you?"

"…If you don't mind…"

"I don't mind at all…"

I lowered my head so my mouth was right above her head. I began to hum a soft tune. The rhythm was nice and mellow. I stroked her back gently, like I used to do for Miyuki. Mion flinched under my touch a little, but she got use to it soon enough. It reminded me of the first time I held Miyuki like this, when she was afraid of the Dark Monsters.

Mion began to hum along with me. The cicadas joined in as well. A symphony played between the parties. It was soothing…healing…it gave us new life. She swayed in the slow rhythm of the song and giggled a few times in between her humming.

She sighed in content. Her voice became so light.

"Kei-chan…?" she mumbled. "Will you…always hold me like this…? Promise me…?"

Did she think I was Keiichi? I pretended that I didn't hear her and continued to hum her Miyuki's song.

"I'm sorry I never told you how I felt…I was so stupid and shy…"

Her hands gripped my shirt.

"I…really…like you…Kei-chan…Keiichi…I…I'm in love with you…I love you…I love you…I…"

I kept singing to her and I continued to sway her slowly in my arms. I felt so sorry for her. Mion was a troubled soul, scarred by loss, sorrow, and anger, but she was still strong! She could overcome her darkest desire! She could defeat her demon! I knew she could!

I was wrong when I called her a demon, I regretted that so much! Mion hadn't changed...my Hinamizawa didn't truly die. Mion was still alive; her old carefree spirit was still there! It was asleep deep within her soul! It just needed to be awakened! Mion was the only person who could do that! She could do anything!

I was holding Miyuki again. I was holding a sad, scared, and vulnerable child. I was her protection from the world. I was her shield…her light in the darkness. I was the moon up above that shined down upon her. I cast away the creatures of the night so she could sleep soundly.

"It's okay…Princess…" I said quietly to her. Miyuki was sound asleep in my arms already. "I'll protect you from the Dark Monsters…"


	4. Chapter 4: Conspiracy

**Hey, how's everybody doing? ^_^ In case you don't know, the Kanashii-hen Visual Novel is available for download! The links are in my profile so have at them if you haven't already got them yet! I apologize about not putting them into one .rar file :( My winrar was acting up on me. I had A LOT of fun making the adaptation and I hope you all enjoy seeing it in this new format! I've been getting some reviews for it, and I'm getting more ideas on how to make the Keiyodoshi adaptation even better!**

**Also, I still got plenty of roles for the voice acting contest for the Keiyodoshi VN! If you're still interested, send me auditions of the character you want to voice to my email! It's in my profile!**

**I hope you're enjoying the Kanashii VN, and I hope you're liking Gokusotsu so far! Thanks for everything and have a great day ^_^**

**~WOLFEDEN**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Conspiracy<p>

Part A

I spent the rest of the day at the Sonozaki House. Mion insisted that remain at the House as a guest. She even went so far as to check me out of my hotel room, and have one of her men bring my luggage to her home. She wanted to keep me safe. After what I had told her about Ayatsuri, she didn't want to take any chances.

Mion was afraid that the Clan might come after me again if I remained alone in the hotel. I'd be much safer at Mion's side, she claimed. She always had guards around the house ever since the tension between the two factions began, after the Clan had become the Order of Keima. They were all trained in firearms and some form of martial arts. I was nervous as guards followed me everywhere I went on Mion's property, but I would be safe with them. I put my faith and trust in my old friend.

I also told Mion about my concerns for Yukie and Miyuki. She even sent a few of her men to Tokyo to take care of them for me. They'd be dressed as ordinary citizens while staying there. If the Clan really was in Tokyo, and tried to go after my family, those men would be the last line of defense. I prayed to Rika again. I asked her to watch over my girls as well as their guards. I hope that they wouldn't worry about the men…too much. It had to be done, they needed to be looked after, Mion and I both agreed.

The next morning was as dismal as the day before. The clouds hid the sun and cast a shadow over Shishibone City. The clouds were doing everything in their power to keep the warmth of the sun away from the Hinamizawa. It was like the demons of Hell conspired against us. They wanted Hinamizawa to suffer for all of eternity. For what reason? What sin did my village commit?

The air tasted awful. I was swallowing poison. It made me sick to my stomach. I still could smell the charred flesh and cindering wood from that one night, the night of the Great Fire. I've tasted that air even when I returned to the village. I wanted all of it to go away.

I was sitting at the table in the living room, having some breakfast. Mion was at the head, with Satoko at her side. Satoko didn't speak to me at all. Was she still mad at me from before, when I had grabbed her friend? Her eyes didn't meet mine. I couldn't sense any shred of emotion in her body language, her eyes, or even in the way she presented herself around Mion. Though I couldn't see it, I knew there was something within her. I knew that the old Satoko was in there somewhere, just like how the old Mion tried to break free from her prison of sorrow! I just had to reach her!

"Akasaka," Mion spoke up. She was smiling friendly at me. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Uh…good, I guess."

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here! It's been quite a long time since Satoko and I had a sleepover with a friend! Ahaha!"

A sleepover, huh?

Satoko looked out to the gardens. She was playing with her food. Satoko's breakfast was just a bowl of rice, some toast, and some broccoli. I didn't get the odd combination. I never knew anybody that ate that as a meal. She twirled her food around on her dish with her chopsticks.

"Satoko!" Mion nudged her with her elbow. "Be a good girl and eat! You need to keep your strength up!"

Satoko looked back to her dish. She picked up a piece of the broccoli and held it to her face. She was studying it.

"Do you like broccoli, Satoko?" I asked.

A cold stare was her reply.

"Don't tell me!" Mion cackled. "After all this time, you still can't tell the color? Ahahaha!"

She looked out to the gardens again. She stuffed her mouth with a few pieces of broccoli.

That was my evidence! I saw a glimpse of the old Satoko! Now if I could just…

"Um…Satoko?" I spoke again.

She didn't turn to see me.

"Would you like to…uh…take a walk sometime later with me? I forgot how nice the estate was! I don't really know my way around it too well!"

"That sounds like a lovely idea!" Mion nudged her again. "Why don't you go for a walk with Akasaka? You two need to catch up!"

Satoko picked up her dishes and casually left the room. I still wasn't able to read her face at all.

"I blew it…huh?" I looked down.

"She'll come around." Mion smiled weakly. "I have to admit though, I'm impressed with you!"

"How so?"

"I haven't been able to get Satoko to talk or display any emotion for a few months now! I was shocked when she yelled at you, you know, that time when you grabbed me by the collar?"

"…I'm still sorry about that."

"C'mon! Don't start that again!" She laughed.

"Hey, Mion?" With a few quick glances, I made sure Satoko wasn't near us. "Has she…always been like that?"

Mion took a sip from her tea. She didn't say anything to me.

"Mion? Did you hear me?"

"I did! Loud and clear!"

"Then…could you tell me what her problem is?"

"Why do you wanna know so badly?"

"I…" I looked at my plate. "I just…want to help her…like how I helped you…"

Mion reached across the table and patted my hand. "I know you do. It means a lot to me! It really does! But…this is something you should really talk to her about."

"But how can I do that? She doesn't acknowledge me at all! She hates me!"

Mion blinked at me.

"How can I get her to open up? I just want to talk with her, nothing big…"

"The time will come." Mion stood up from the table. She picked up her dishes and walked out of the living room. "Right now, we got work to do! We can talk later! I called Hanzaemon earlier! He wanted to help look into that thing Ayatsuri mentioned to you!"

Takano…just thinking about her made my bones shiver. That horrible woman planned the destruction of Hinamizawa back in 1983, and she would have gotten away with it…but Rika and her friends stopped her. We all stopped her. Why was she back? For what purpose had she returned to Hinamizawa?

Did she start the Great Fire? Was she involved with it at all? Was the Clan truly innocent? How did Ayatsuri know her name? All of these questions buzzed in my mind like an angry hornet.

Ayatsuri probably knew about Takano from the newspapers, after the incident. Perhaps he just said that name to frighten me, to try and manipulate me, to try and throw me off his trail like Mion said. She spoke of how Ayatsuri's words held some sort of power. He could manipulate a whole group of people by the sound of his voice; he could confuse the populace and sway them to his cause. His words were like venom. He might have been trying to sink his poisonous fangs into me back then.

Even so, you can't say Takano's name without dwelling on it. I had hunch that this involved her! It couldn't be a coincidence that he brought her name up so calmly. Something was going on!

The doorbell to the house rang. In a few moments, my old partner found his way into the living room. Takuma was wiping his forehead again.

"H-Hey…Senpai…"

"Takuma!" I smiled. "It's good to see you again!"

"You-You're serious? I thought…I thought you hated my guts from before…you said you were disappointed in me…"

I stood up and walked over to him. I slapped his shoulder. "Well…at least you came to your senses and brought him to the station! I'm proud of you for that! But if you ever do something stupid again, I'm gonna-!"

"Okay, okay! I get it, I get it!" Takuma wiped his forehead one more time as he laughed nervously. "I'll be a good Lieutenant! I'll play by the rules and set an example for everybody!"

"Good!"

Mion returned with Satoko. She was holding that black stick in the cloth again. "Hanzaemon! Good of you to come! We just finished breakfast! You should have come sooner; we would have offered you some!"

"Haha, thanks!" He grinned. "But I don't really have much of an appetite this morning! We got some important business down at the station!" He turned to me. "I actually came to pick you up, Senpai!"

"What're we doing?"

"Well, first of all, I wanna nail that Kenji guy on that attempted murder charge! He's recovering from his…erm…wounds from before…and he's waiting in an interrogation room right now! I got him all warmed up for you, Senpai! Mion also told me that you wanted my help with that lady, Miyo or whatever?"

So I was going to battle Kenji again? I'd see if I could actually get something out of him this time. I wanted to see if Kenji could shed some light on Ayatsuri, along with that mysterious journal that the Abbot had brought up. It would also be fruitful if I could ask him what he knew about Takano. Maybe I could get a lead on that route as well. Better yet, I might get something brand new from him.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Senpai!"

I looked to Mion. "Will you and Satoko be okay?"

Mion waved her hand from side to side. "You have the gaul to even ask me that? You think this old man needs to rely on you? Ahaha!"

Then why did she ask me to come here then…?

"We'll be fine! Uncle Mion's got some business to attend to! You boys have fun with our little friend now! Bye-bye!"

Mion and Satoko left the living room and went out to the gardens. They were heading for the front of the house.

"So, Senpai." Takuma stuck his thumb out. "Wanna get moving? You can tell me all about our dear Abbot during the ride!"

Mion must have told him…

Takuma and I drove down the back roads of the village. Ayatsuri must have been having another sermon. I hated how the police could let him disturb everyone, especially the construction workers who were rebuilding Hinamizawa. He was doing it on purpose! He was deliberately slowing down reconstruction just to gloat! His enemies were nearly all dead and he was getting new followers with each sermon! I was starting to hate the guy as much as Mion and Takuma did!

Takuma tapped his finger against the steering wheel.

"So Mion tells me you had a little run in with Abbot Ayatsuri," he said plainly.

"Yeah, I had the displeasure of meeting him."

"What'd you think of him?"

"Honestly? He's extremely confusing! He asks for my help to prove the Clan's innocence from the murders and the Fire, but he does nothing to help prove it!"

"It was just an excuse to meet you in person." Takuma held no expression on his face. "That guy was trying to infect you."

Infect me?

"That guy's a virus…along with his whole organization. He infects people and renders them helpless to his disease. His very words have some sort of dark power over them."

"Dark power? Mion said that too! Takuma, I didn't peg you for the supernatural type! You never believed in stuff like that!"

"Ah, well." He grunted. "You know the story about Kami Ousama, don't you? Ayatsuri was the first to acknowledge him and start the Keima religion? Well, he found that tape and studied it. Ayatsuri claims he conquered his inner demon, granting him immense power! He says that his power is also intensified because of his connection to Kami Ousama!

"Ayatsuri's like his mouthpiece! Kami Ousama's words pass through Ayatsuri's mouth and he infects everybody who hears it! I'm surprised you came out in one piece after you met him! Hey, in speaking of which, do you have any idea where they took you?"

I tried to retrieve the memory. "I was in some church or temple. They threw a bag over my head so I wouldn't know our whereabouts."

"Tch…damn. Anyway, I'm relieved that you're still sane! Most people that hear that guy talk are either converted, or they get so screwed up in the head that they have a mental breakdown!"

"What do you mean by mental breakdowns?" That caught my attention.

"Sometimes when tourists come by here, they overhear a sermon being delivered by the Abbot. They speak with him afterwards and something inside of them just…changes!"

"How so…?"

Takuma grimaced as he recalled. "There was his one occasion. A guy spoke with Ayatsuri, he later went home and started writing weird stuff on the walls of his room. He kept saying, "Keima be Praised," "Keima be Praised," that kind of thing. He wrote everything in his own blood! He grabbed a knife, sliced his arms open and wrote that phrase all over his house repeatedly! His wife found him the next morning with a caved in skull! He had bashed his head against a wall until he died!"

That happened just by talking with him…?

"Another person spoke with him some time later. She wrote down the same stuff at her home. You know what she did later? She took advantage of her boyfriend and stabbed him to death with a screwdriver! She was hauled off to prison, and she says if she was ever released, she'd try to kill her parents too because they were manifestations of demons! Although, she didn't get the chance. She committed suicide in her jail cell by shoving ripped portions of her prison uniform down her throat!

"Another person had a private council with him too! The girl went home and started isolating herself from her job, the little friends that she had, everybody! She later joined the Order of Keima. That girl claims she had visions of Kami Ousama himself! She says he walks the Earth and speaks with her on certain occasions!"

I couldn't take my eyes off of Takuma. "And this is all true…?"

"I'll show you the case reports if you don't believe me! They've been piling up, one after the other! All of those cases end in suicides!"

"…What about the girl that converted? Did she kill herself too?"

"She's still alive, last time I heard." Takuma sighed. "You see why I hate these people? They corrupt good people and make them do all kinds of evil! Ayatsuri's the root of it all! He's the one poisoning everybody! He's using that damn Keima witchcraft!

"We already discussed the legends about Furude Ouka and Keima Katsuhiro, how he got rewarded for guarding the Onigari-no-Ryuo, and how he could talk to the dead and manipulate demons, and people through those demons. But…this Abbot has that same ability of manipulation…and he's not related by blood to the Keima Family at all! Ayatsuri's doing the same damn thing! I just don't know how! It's gotta be pure psychology he's using on people…that's what I want to believe anyway…but after all this, I just don't know…""

I listened intently to the way Takuma told me all of this. I was intrigued not just because of how he was slowly starting to believe in the supernatural, but by how I was beginning to understand where most of his anger was coming from. I now understood why he and Mion were so different when I had returned to Hinamizawa. It was because of the man named Abbot Ayatsuri and honey-laced words.

The man seemed more dangerous than I anticipated! With every case summary that Takuma said, I grew more and more thankful that I survived my meeting with Ayatsuri. While I was thankful, I was still very much afraid of him. I didn't want to meet with the Abbot again unless I had to!

Those cases bothered me though. Two people were found writing "Keima be Praised" on their walls, and later committed suicide. The last case Takuma mentioned didn't end that way; the person survived. Was that because she accepted the Keima religion? Was that the key to salvation?

What about the two people before her? Why did they die? Is it because they denied the religion? If they did, why would they write praises to the Keima Family, namely Keima Katsurou's persona of Kami Ousama, anywhere they could? I didn't understand at all!

We came to the station. Takuma took point and led me through the front doors. I was met by some familiar friends in the lobby. I was greeted by the receptionist, a very nice lady whom I remembered had two kids that were probably in high school right about now, a couple of officers I used to spend my days off with in the mahjong parlor in Okinomiya, and the secretary to the chief. They all were happy to see me and rattled off question after question about my family and I. I was polite, but I wanted to make this as short as possible. I didn't want to have to worry more than I already did, and deal with Kenji all at once. I had to keep a clear head.

We were on our way to an interrogation room when someone ran into us. Dr. Nise smiled at the sight of Takuma and me.

"Akasaka-san and Hanzaemon-san!" She shook my hand. "How're you today, Detective?"

"Good, thanks," I answered. "Takuma and I are here on business. We want to talk to a recent suspect."

"Oh, you mean Kenji?"

"You know him?"

"I met him not too long ago actually." Dr. Nise rubbed her arm. She looked very uncomfortable. "He was in his jail cell a little while ago when I met him. I wanted to turn the lights on to see him, since it was dark in there, but he refused it. He even threatened to kill me if I turned the lights on!"

Takuma looked at me. He didn't look pleased at all. He seemed…furious. I could tell by the fire in his eyes. Takuma wanted blood.

"Why did you go to see him?" I glanced back at Dr. Nise. "Don't you work at the clinic during these hours?"

"I was called in to examine him. He's quite a fighter! I had to give him a sedative…but it didn't put him to sleep! It just made him mellow! The officers took advantage of that and put him in that interrogation room down there! I'm impressed by how much strength he has!"

Takuma smirked. "It's always the unintelligent ones that are the most violent!"

I fully faced Dr. Nise. "How's Kenji now?"

"He's sitting in the interrogation room peacefully, but I don't know how long that will last though! You want my advice? I'd get this line of questioning over with before he snaps again! I don't know how long you have until that drug wears off, especially with his stamina! That guy…he's really freaking me out!"

"We'll go see him right now!" I nodded fiercely.

I took point this time.

Takuma followed behind me. I heard his footsteps stop abruptly.

Dr. Nise firmly held his arm. Her eyes were watery.

"Ta-Takuma…" she said very softly. "…Be careful…alright? He's dangerous…"

Takuma smiled and patted her hand.

The doctor sat in the lobby and took out a notepad from her pocket. I think she was staying just in case if she was needed here, especially since Kenji appeared to be more unstable than I thought. I just hoped that I could get what I wanted from him before he would lose it again.

As I walked, something else was bothering me. I looked over my shoulder at Takuma.

"What's the deal between you and the doctor?"

"H-Huh?" His face turned a shade of red. "Wh-Whaddya mean?"

"I remember that you had a crush on her back when she was a nurse, but what was with that hold she had on you? It looked very intimate…more than a friendly touch."

"Yo-You saw that…?"

"What's going on, Takuma…?"

Takuma stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and kicked at the floor as we walked.

"We…we got a little bit closer since the Fire. We've been working together for a long time now. After those odd suicide cases the department kept getting, Akane and I got really close 'cause we always saw each other. I worked the investigations while she did all the medical stuff and…"

I cocked my head. His voice was odd. He sounded like he really liked her, a lot more than he used to.

"Akane…she's…she's a really great woman…"

"Takuma," I said as I stopped in my tracks. "You're not being unfaithful are you?"

"Hmm?"

"Your wife. Does she know that you and Dr. Nise spend a lot of time with each other?"

He looked away. "N-Not really…she doesn't even know Akane exists…"

I sighed. "I'd tell her about Dr. Nise if I were you. And while you're at it, you should spend some more time with your wife too! It's not fair to her!"

He laughed wryly. "Advice from the expert of marital affairs, huh?"

"I'm serious, Takuma! You don't want to screw up your marriage! You told me how happy you were to be married! Don't ruin the happiness that you two have together!"

Takuma played with the ring on his finger. "…It's not like I'm cheating on her or anything…I just…like Akane's company, y'know? She's a sweet girl and she's smart! My wife…I'm not going behind her back!"

"That look in the doctor's eyes told me something different…" I said plainly. "She really cares a lot for you, huh?"

"Well…we're friends…and…yeah…"

I wanted to stop there. I just got my respect for Takuma back after his apology. I didn't want to have another reason to yell at him again. I didn't want to know anything. Whatever he did was his business, not mine. It was tough for me to ignore the subtle signs, but I bit my tongue and kept quiet. It was better if I didn't know anything.

The interrogation room was at the end of the hall. There was an officer standing next to the opened door. Kenji was sitting in a chair, scratching at his neck. His arms and legs were covered with bandages, while some of his fingers were covered up as well, after the wounds Satoko gave him. He had very large bags under his eyes. He didn't even blink once. He stared down at the table and continued to scratch at his neck.

I took a seat in front of him. I folded my hands on the table before us.

"Nice to see you again, Kenji," I said dryly. "How've you been holding up?"

Kenji didn't speak.

"What happened to your arms there, buddy?" Takuma placed his hand on Kenji's shoulder. "You get into a fight with another prisoner or something? Haha!"

Still no response.

"Kenji," I said calmly. I was sort of trying to play Good Cop with him. "I just want to talk with you for a little while. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? Let's make this quick. Can we do that? You look like a guy who needs his rest!"

Kenji slowly nodded.

"Okay so…"

Takuma pulled out a small folder from his jacket pocket. It was the information about the gun used for the assassination and the wound Mion received. He handed it to me. I perused it before I spoke up again.

"Let's recap, okay, Kenji? You admitted to the attempted murder of Sonozaki Mion, correct?"

"…Yea…dat's right…"

"You shot her pointblank in the back of the shoulder with a snub-nosed revolver?"

"Yea…Ah did…"

I looked at a photo taken of the revolver. I looked at the spot where the serial number should be.

"Where did you get the gun, Kenji?"

He flicked his nails against his neck. "…Ah found it…"

I looked up at him. "You found it?"

"Yea, Suh."

"Where'd you find it?"

"…Why does it mattah where Ah got da damn thin'? Ah found it!"

I put the folder flat on the table. I showed a picture of the gun to him. It was a close-up shot of the serial number.

"Guns are illegal to own in Japan, unless you're a cop or a government official. I would have figured you might have pilfered one from an officer, but this picture told me otherwise! There's no serial number on this weapon, Kenji! It's been burnt off!"

His nails dug into his neck a little harder.

"You know what that tells me?" I raised my voice. "It tells me that there's foul play here!"

Kenji looked at me. "So Ah got rid of da numbah, so what?"

Takuma squeezed his shoulder. "You're not that smart to get rid of a serial number, Kenji!" He chuckled. "You can barely pronounce a simple word properly! How are we supposed to believe that you know how to get rid of a gun's number?"

He fell silent.

"It also tells me," I continued, "that you were lying to me when you said that you acted alone in this crime! These kinds of weapons tell me that they're stolen! Now I'm gonna ask you again, where did you get that gun?"

Kenji huffed and shifted his eyes from me. "…Somebody gave it ta me…"

Now we were getting somewhere!

"Who gave you the weapon?"

"…Some guy…"

"Did that same guy want Sonozaki-san dead?"

Kenji kept quiet. Maybe a different approach would open him up…

"You know, I met your Abbot."

His eyes slowly came back to me.

"He seems like an alright guy…"

Takuma folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"He said that you were a new convert to the Order."

Kenji twiddled his fingers together.

"Is that true?"

"…Ah'm new to da Order."

"How do you like it?"

"…People respect me…Ah seem to mattah to dose people…Ah have a pewpose wit'em! Ah mattah a lot to da Abbot! Abbot Ayatsuwi tells me dat Ah'm special! He said dat Kami Ousama loved me! No one evah loved me befoah…"

Kenji lowered his head.

"Are you alone in the world, Kenji?"

"Ah got nobody…Ah'm all alone…I got no family…no friends…no nutin'…"

"So this cul…Order is very special to you?"

"It is!" Kenji's eyes lit up. "Ah love dose people and dey love me! I can do great thin's wit dose people! We're all happy togetha! The Abbot gives us meanin' in our lives! Him and Kami Ousama! Dey keep us safe!"

I might have been crazy, but I think I pitied this man. A guy who was all alone in the world found refuge in this place. He wanted belonging and somebody to understand him. It was a shame that he picked the wrong place to seek joy from.

"Kenji, you're happy being a Keima follower?"

"O' course Ah am!"

Takuma was getting impatient. He paced behind Kenji and clucked his tongue whenever Kenji spoke about his happiness. I was making Takuma uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"Hey, Kenji," I said politely. "Everybody in the Order is happy?"

"Uh-huh!" He had a deformed smile on his face. His rotting yellow teeth struck me hard.

"Did Abbot Ayatsuri reach out to everybody else too?"

"He did! Da man's an angel! He's da voice of Kami Ousama! Ah wrote poetwy about'im! Ah wrote it all down in mah jownal!"

His journal? I recalled what Ayatsuri had said about it.

"Do you have your journal on you by any chance, Kenji? I'd like to see those poems!"

"Ah ain't got it no moah! Some of da Exawlted took it away fo' some reason…"

Exalted? Were those the superior members of the Clan?

"Ah got moah ideas for moah poems an' pwaises, but Ah don't have my jownal! Ah had to impovice!"

"You mean 'improvise?'" Takuma corrected him harshly.

"Yea! Dat's da word!"

"Why'd they take the journal from you, Kenji?" I asked.

"Ah dunno…dey said dey was puttin' it in safe keepin'! Ah dink I impwessed dem wit my poetic tawent!"

"Did you write anything else in the journal, Kenji?"

"Mmm…just about dat damn Sonozaki bitch…Ah hate her…Ah hate her so much…"

"Because her family killed Kami Ousama?"

"Yea! Ah wanted her dead fo' it! Da man told me if Ah really felt dat way, Ah should kill her! That's why Ah took that gun an'…" Kenji suddenly stopped himself.

Ayatsuri told the truth about Kenji's hatred for Sonozaki and about how he wrote it in the journal. Kenji also wrote poetry dedicated to Kami Ousama and to Ayatsuri. For some reason, the journal was taken away. It all pointed back to the gun. Maybe Ayatsuri, or somebody else in the Clan, gave Kenji the gun and told him to exact his revenge on Mion. They put thoughts into Kenji's head, making him believe that he would act alone in this crime, when they were the ones who actually willed it! They took advantage of Kenji's blind faith so they could make him their scapegoat!

Ayatsuri hated Mion because she was a Sonozaki and he even said that he had ill will towards her. He said he'd never wish to kill her or have the organization kill her, but I knew better. He was confusing me…no…he was trying to throw me off of his trail, just like how he wanted my help to prove his Clan's innocence. As far as I knew, Ayatsuri gave Kenji that gun and took the journal away so nobody could find it! He was trying to cover it up! He's was trying to get away with another crime!

Kenji said a man told him to kill Mion. Could that really be Ayatsuri?

"What man told you to kill Mion? Did he give you the gun?"

Kenji scratched at his neck again.

"What man, Kenji?"

"…Ah can't say anythin'…Ah can't…!"

"Why not?" I was getting frustrated.

"…He'll kill me…!"

"Who will kill you?"

He was mumbling.

"Dammit, just tell me!"

Kenji scratched harder. He scratched so hard that he cut into his neck. Blood dripped down to his collarbone.

"I had enough of this shit!" Takuma grabbed Kenji by the collar and shook him violently. "What's his name?" He yelled. "Tell me the damn name! Who gave you that gun?"

"He-He-He'll kill me!"

"Who will? What's the sonuva bitch's name?"

Kenji's eyes began to water as he looked at Takuma.

"He'll kill me! Da man in black…da guy with da hat…da black overalls…he'll kill me!"

Black hat and overalls?

"Be specific!" Takuma yelled louder. "Who wears overalls and the caps? Who? Who?"

"…**Kitsune…**"

"Kitsune?" I said aloud.

Kenji suddenly shrieked. He kicked Takuma in the stomach. He shoved him into a wall and bolted from the room. I chased after him while Takuma tried to get back on his feet. Kenji kept furiously scratching at his neck. How was he moving so fast? I couldn't keep up with him!

Kenji ran out into the lobby. A pair of officers stood in his way. He lunged at one of them. His sunk his teeth into one's neck as he grabbed for his gun. The other yanked at Kenji, but there was a loud bang. The officer collapsed to the ground, holding his leg.

Kenji arose from the officer he had bitten and wove the gun around. He spotted Takuma and me running down the hallway after him. He spotted Dr. Nise, who was cowering in her seat.

He grabbed her from her chair and held her in front of him. He pointed the gun at me.

Takuma drew out his pistol from his jacket and aimed at it at Kenji.

"DROP IT, NOW!" he cried.

Kenji was breathing heavily. His eyes had changed. They had that same reptilian glow…!

"Dat man's gonna kill me naw! He's gonna kill me 'cuz a' you bastards! Ah told you what he looks like! Ah sold him out…b-b-but Ah didn't mean to! You made me do it! You guys killed me!"

"This isn't gonna do you any good, Kenji!" I yelled. "Just put the gun down and let Dr. Nise go!"

"Naw!" He shook the gun at me. "If Ah'm dyin'…Ah'm taking dis bitch wit me! She-She-She made me like this!"

"What are you saying?"

"What was in dat shot, Doc?" He looked at her menacingly. He shoved the barrel against her cheek. "Dat wasn't some sleepy drug, was it? Why is mah neck itchin' so damn much? What'd you do ta' me?"

"Let me go! You were out of control! I gave you a sedative before!" She coughed from the grip he had around her. "That's all I gave you! I swear!"

"Dun gimme that shit!" Kenji squeezed her windpipe harder. "Ah knew you put somethin' in dat thin'! You-You-You was workin' with the man in black, weren't ya?"

"I don't know what you're saying!" Dr. Nise clawed at his arm.

"Dun lie to me! Ah'll kill ya! Ah'll kill ya if you lie to me again!"

"Kenji, cut it out!" I shouted.

"She's workin' wit him! She knew you bastards would make me talk…she knew you'd make me sell out the guy! She tried to kill me befoah Ah could say any moah!

"Dis bitch's dead! Ah'll show ya what happens when ya try to kill a guy with a demon o' his own!" He moved the gun to her temple.

"Akane!" Takuma curled his finger around the trigger.

"NOW DIE!" Kenji aimed at Takuma.

Two gunshots rang out.

Dr. Nise fell to her knees. She gripped her head and shook in fear. She was crying hysterically. I rushed over to her and held her in my arms. She buried her face into my neck and wailed. Her hands held onto my shoulders.

Kenji was down on the floor. He was bleeding from his eye. His weapon lay just behind his bloody hand. Kenji wasn't moving. A pool of blood formed around his head. I took a deep breath. It was over…

Takuma's gun was smoking. He kept it aimed at Kenji. He kicked the gun away from him and inspected the damage. He had shot him through the eye and into the brain. Takuma pocketed his pistol and wiped his forehead clean.

I looked down at Dr. Nise. "Are you okay, Doctor? Are you hurt?"

"N-No-No…!" She glanced at me. "He-He was going to kill me! I could've died! I could've been killed! I-I-I…!"

"It's okay now! We got you! Kenji's not gonna hurt anybody again!"

"…Thank…oh my…! He-He…was going to…!"

"It's okay! Take it easy! You're safe now…"

"Detective!" Another police officer entered the lobby. "You need to see this right now!"

What kind of timing was this?

Takuma took Dr. Nise from me and held her close to him. I went with the officer, while a few more men secured the lobby and administered care to downed policeman Kenji had wounded.

The officer took me to a jail cell, Kenji's jail cell, which was the first one in the block. He opened the door for me and flicked on the lights. I was scared more than I was when Kenji held that gun in his hands!

Words in blood were smeared all over the cell walls. They all said the exact same thing. It brought me back to Takuma's descriptions of those cases. It was real…it was all real! It was staring at me…in dripping crimson!

I could see Abbot Ayatsuri laughing at me. I could see him mocking me…he was mocking my efforts as I tried to close this case. He mocked all of us. With that one name he stopped me cold. With that one phrase he converted so many to his cause. With that one phrase he had a poor guy like Kenji fall. With that one phrase he started a whole new curse in Hinamizawa. With that one phrase…he became god-like.

"**Keima be Praised."**

Part B

Kenji's body was taken down to Autopsy. The doctors worked on him for a few hours while Takuma and I watched over Dr. Nise. We sat in the lounge room. She was shivering. Takuma was with her on the couch while I sat in a chair. Dr. Nise was very cold; she was chilled down to the bone with fear. Takuma held her hand. She seemed to relax whenever he touched her.

The incident replayed countless times in my head. I kept thinking about what would have happened if Kenji had shot Takuma. He would have died and Dr. Nise would have been killed too! Somebody else could have gotten hurt! There was only one fatality, and two injuries. The officer that Kenji had bitten, and the one that was shot, were taken to the hospital in Okinomiya. They were going to be alright, the wounds weren't serious thankfully. Even so, Kenji could have done a lot worse.

The writings in his jail cell got me. The words were no doubt written in blood, but how did he do it? It was obvious he must have used his own blood, but how? He didn't get those cuts on his neck until I asked him my last few questions. His arms and legs were bandaged. Did he scratch those as well? Was that how he was able to write those things about Keima? The doctor running the autopsy would know for sure. I just had to wait it out a little longer.

His neck was the thing that hit me just as hard as the writing, now that I thought about it. He kept scratching at himself when he was nervous. He was extremely paranoid, even more so when he kept going on about "the man in black." I didn't the need the autopsy to tell me that Kenji suffered from Hinamizawa Syndrome.

I had seen the Syndrome first hand ten years ago, during June. That was back when all of my old friends and I fought against Takano. She led a group of armed soldiers known as the Yamainu and tried to destroy Hinamizawa by killing Furude Rika, the Queen Carrier of the virus. We managed to stop her, thanks to everybody's efforts.

A former partner of Takano's, Tomitake Jirou, had a group of men known as the Banken. I was with them when the he and his men arrested her. She had been clawing at her throat and spitting all sorts of nonsense. The last time I heard about her was when she was taking to the Irie Institution. I hadn't seen her since. I hadn't heard a single word about her.

Now Ayatsuri said her name. Was Takano pulling the strings again? Did she free herself from her incarceration to finish what she started? The man in black…could he be a…no, that wasn't it! It couldn't be! It couldn't be a member of the Yamainu…could it?

There were two men in black hats and overalls when Takuma and I first came to the village a few days ago. They were government officials keeping the order in Hinamizawa. Were those people really government officials though? Was it all just a ruse to throw us off? Were those people "the man in black" that Kenji spoke about…?

"You doing okay now, Akane?" Takuma rubbed his fingers against Dr. Nise's hand.

"…I'm still…a little shaky…"

"Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?"

"…No…no, thank you…"

"…I'm glad you're alright!" He smiled as he spoke softly to her.

"…All thanks to you…and Akasaka-san…thank you…Takuma…"

"We do what we can! Hehehe!"

Dr. Nise chuckled. She held his hand into hers and caressed it.

I was very thankful she was alright, but the way she acted around Takuma bothered me. There was something going on between them. They weren't…lovers were they? They acted like it. I hoped that I was just overanalyzing everything. Takuma was a great guy. He wouldn't be unfaithful to his marriage…

"We'll keep you safe from now on!" Takuma smirked. "No Clan activist is gonna touch you again!"

"…Promise?"

"Of course!"

I cleared my throat. "Takuma. Why don't we go check on the autopsy? I think the doctors are just about done."

"I'll stay with Dr. Nise. I wanna make sure she's fine."

"…Takuma-"  
>"It's okay! I can keep the good doctor entertained!" His carefree smile flashed at me.<p>

"…Alright then."

With that, I made for the elevator.

I stood in the car as it descended. I rubbed my forehead and relieved the sweat from my temples. Things were getting more and more complicated as each hour passed. Takano, the man in black, Kenji, Takuma and Dr. Nise, Mion…and Satoko. It was all cutting me down. This was what I signed up for, however. I had to see it through to the end now. I couldn't run away from it. I tried that earlier and I was thrown back into the pit. I had to stick with it. It was the only way to give myself peace, more importantly, for those girls.

The elevator stopped at the basement. The autopsy room was right next to the elevator. I stepped out and entered the room. The smell was just as bad as I remembered. I used to come here now and then during investigations back in the day. I never was able to defend myself against that vile odor. I didn't know how those doctors could get used to it.

The head doctor spotted me. He took off his mask and removed his rubber gloves. He shook my hand.

"Good to see you again, Detective!"

"Same here, Doctor!" I smiled weakly.

I looked to the table in the center of the small room. Kenji's naked body was there. His eye was closed, while his wounded one was still open. My spine shook when I saw the hole Takuma's bullet had made.

"How's Kenji?"

"Quite a fellow, he is!" The doctor led me to the table.

Kenji had plenty of marks along his body. Most of them were tattoos that were on his chest, stomach, and back. They depicted ferocious beasts covered by ominous black mists. They had golden eyes with red pupils. I think this was the "demon" he was going on about.

"What're the tattoos supposed to be?"

"That's one of the Order of Keima's many marks," the doctor said. "Besides the usual image of Kami Ousama, most of these young men and women have tattoos displaying demons, a fundamental concept in their religion. They want to remember they have inner demons and that they need to overcome them in order to become god-like."

"You've seen a lot of these?"

"I sometimes do physical examinations with the folk, so I'm quite used to those hideous things. Most of the followers that come to me have this mark or a similar one! Frightening things aren't they?"

"Very."

I eyed Kenji's arms and legs. Dried blood stained his flesh. The blood was coming from his biceps, forearms, and from his shins and calves.

"I recalled that Kenji had bandages on his arms and legs. What happened to them? Did he get into a fight with other suspects here?"

"No." The doctor picked up a chart from the table. "He was bitten."

"Bitten?" I was shocked.

"Yes! There are teeth marks around the areas where the bleeding started. There's a bite here, another here, and one right here!" The doctor pointed at each one with a pen.

"How'd he get bitten?"

"He did it to himself!"

"Why?" I shouted in disgust.

The writings on the walls in his cell.

"Wait…" I gathered my thoughts. "So he bit himself so he could write all that Keima stuff in his cell?"

"I had the opportunity of looking into that cell before I worked on Kenji here! Yes, it would appear so! He took his own blood and wrote those messages! I have no idea why he would do such a thing! It bears a striking resemblance to other cases that involved those words!"

"Detective Hanzaemon mentioned those." Takuma's words came back to me. "Everyone in those cases wrote that same stuff in blood?"

"Except for that one girl who joined the Order! The other's cut themselves, bit themselves, and even were in the process of committing suicide when writing 'Keima be Praised' all over their abodes!"

"Do you think there's a link between them?"

"Well…" the doctor thought back. "I remember one fact that appeared numerous times throughout those cases! Each suicide victim had claw marks around their throats! Most of them died from tearing their necks open while some had other means of self-destruction!"

"So there were more suicide cases?"

"There were!"

There were even more suicides than what Takuma told me? Not only that, but they featured the same theme! Each victim scratched at their throats! It was Hinamizawa Syndrome! There was no other explanation!

"What were the people like? The one's who committed suicide I mean?"

The doctor rubbed his narrow chin. "They all were either believers in Oyashiro-sama, Kami Ousama, or they were mentally disturbed. Although, the majority of the suicides were people who had affiliation to the Order of Keima!"

So Ayatsuri was truly involved…

I turned back to Kenji.

"Do you find anything interesting about this guy here?"

The doctor hovered over Kenji's body as he wrote a few more things down on his charts.

"Our patient's cause of death was obviously the gunshot wound through the eye. Besides the marks along his arms and legs, and the tattoos, nothing stood out at all. I thought he might have been a drug addict so I ran a few tests on him. The only drug that came up was the sedative that Dr. Nise administered to him a while before his interrogation. It was just a regular sedation."

"I see…"

"Detective Akasaka, I'm very much afraid of these Keima people! In all my years as a medical practitioner, I've never seen such a disturbing assortment of suicide cases! I may not be the most religious person out there, but I know for a fact that this Kami Ousama belief is sheer venom to Hinamizawa! It's killing these people!"

"We all feel the same, Doctor." I turned around. "Thanks for your time."

"Stay safe, Detective!"

"Yeah…let's all do that."

I arrived back in the lobby a short while later. Takuma was waiting there for me. We stepped outside to get a breath of the fresh air. Rather, the acrid air is a more accurate description of it. I folded my arms and heaved a very heavy sigh. Takuma tapped his foot against the dirt.

The sky was getting darker. It was going to rain soon. I thought that I would call it a day and go back to the Sonozaki House. I wasn't feeling up to anymore police work right then. I needed to forget what I saw in that lobby.

"What'd the doctor have to say?" Takuma asked.

"Kenji's scratches on his neck were just like the two suicides you told me about, along with a bunch of others."

Takuma shook his head. "I would have told you the other cases, but I knew it would be a matter of time until you found out."

"How's Dr. Nise?"

"She's feeling much better! She went back to the Irie Clinic, or the Nise Clinic now, a little while ago. She's still a little shaky, but she'll get through it! She's a tough little thing! Haha!"

I bit the inside of my mouth. "Yeah…"

"You okay, Senpai? You look like you got a lot on your mind…"

"I do." I rubbed my head again. "I want to go back to the Sonozaki House for now. I want to rest a little. Can you call me if something else comes up?"

"Sure! You go take it easy!" He smiled friendly at me. "Take my police car!" He handed me the keys.

"Oh…and Takuma?" I looked at him. "See if you can run checks on that snub revolver Kenji had. I want to know if there are any other fingerprints on it."

"Got it!"

"And run this name through the database: Takano Miyo. Be sure to tell me everything you can about her, I don't care how insignificant. I want to know everything."

"I'll take care of that right now!" Takuma punched my arm lightly. "We'll get'em, Senpai! The good guys always come out on top!"

I nodded to him with a small simper.

Takuma went back inside. I heard him barking out orders to some insubordinates. He'd get it all done for me.

I went to his car and hopped in. It felt odd to be able to drive his car, but I was glad that he offered me the keys! This would be a relaxing ride! I hadn't driven a car in so long! It would be kind of fun! I wondered if it would handle better than my police car in Tokyo!

I remembered the back roads that we took to get to the police station. I followed them out all the way to the Sonozaki House. The road was a little bumpy, but it brought back memories of when I used to go on patrol in Hinamizawa.

The air whistled by me as I passed through the woods. Some leaves fell from the trees and plastered themselves on the windshield. Rain began to fall. It was a good thing I chose to leave when I did, and I was even more fortunate that Takuma gave me his car! I hope he would be alright though. If he was anything like me, who took police work seriously, he'd spend the whole night at the precinct running names and checking sources! I did that on a few occasions. Yukie would get mad at me whenever I made noise when I came home early in the morning! She'd make me sleep on the couch so I wouldn't bother her!

I wondered how they were doing. They must have been nervous with Sonozaki guards floating around them. It was for the best though, like I kept telling myself. They'd be safe. They'd be out of Ayatsuri's reach and away from Hinamizawa. I'd make sure that they never came within a yard of that man and this place!

If only Rika was with me. She'd help me get through this. She'd know what to do and how to act. She was so grown up for her age when she stared into the face of adversity when the Yamainu had taken her hostage, before I jumped in to save her. She even stood strong when Takano stood before her, brandishing a gun. She was so brave. I still wondered what she would look like when she grew up. I wonder what kind of person she would be…

I parked the car outside the front door of the Sonozaki House. A few Sonozaki gangsters walked around the premises and spoke amongst themselves, holding up umbrellas. I walked inside and dried myself off. The rain was starting to increase. Those mobsters better get inside if they knew what was good for them!

It went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I took a large gulp and exhaled in delight. My throat was so parched after all that happened! This was quite a treat!

I heard a thump. It was coming from outside the kitchen, down into the corridors that connected to the living room. What was that sound? Which room did it come from?

I put my glass away and walked out into the corridor. I heard the thump again. It was coming from the room at the end of the hall. It wasn't Mion's room. Whose was it?

I went to the sliding door of the room. I gently rapped my knuckles against the wood of the door. There was no response. I knocked again. Still nothing.

My hands slid the door open slightly. I held my breath and widened my eyes. My hands twitched and my face was becoming red hot. My heart was beating rapidly. I was going to have a heart attack! What was I looking at?

Satoko stood in the center of her room, with her bare back facing me. She was only wearing a pair of briefs. She was holding a matching white brassiere in her hands. Her eyes had turned to see me over her soft glistening shoulders. She didn't flinch, scream, yell, or even try to attack me for looking at her. She only blinked at me.

"A-A-Ahh!" I yelled as I turned my back. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I-I-I knocked but I-I-I d-d-didn't hear anybody s-s-so I opened the door! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I slammed the door shut and breathed heavily. I squeezed my face and shook my head around violently. I couldn't get the image of Satoko's half naked body out of my head! Yukie was going to kill me! She'd tell her dad and he's kill me too! I was dead! I was so dead!

"You can come in now…" Satoko spoke very monotone.

"N-N-No that's okay…!"

"You can come in now," she repeated.

I slowly reached for the door and slid it open reluctantly.

Satoko was wearing her black tank top, her red vest, and her green shorts. How'd she get changed so fast?

"Close the door behind you…"

I obeyed. I walked over to her and got down my hands and knees. I bowed my head. "I'm so sorry, Satoko! I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that!"

I peered up at her.

She only looked down at me. She blinked a few times.

"Please forgive me! I know you must want me dead…but please forgive me!"

Satoko walked away from me. She sat against the wall of her room. She folded her legs and looked down at her nails. She was cleaning them.

"Satoko?"

"Stop apologizing," she said, still monotone. "It's extremely irritating…"

"I'm so-!" I covered my mouth. "Um…ha,ha…is everything okay, Satoko?"

She ignored me.

I never could understand her. If she hated me so much, why did she want me in her room? If I was bugging her that much, why didn't I just leave?

"So…er...Satoko?" I said nervously. "Where's Mion? I thought she'd be here by this time! Weren't you with her this morning?"

She picked some gunk out of her nails. "She's still out. She told me to come back home."

"What's she out on?"

"Business."

"In Okinomiya or Hinamizawa?"

"Neither."

She made me more nervous with her single-answers. My curiosity needed to be quenched though.

"What's she doing that's business related?"

"A meeting."

"About what?"

"Keima."

I looked away. I figured that it must be extremely important as to why Satoko barely said more than one word to me. I guess I wasn't supposed to know now. Maybe Mion would tell me when she would return.

"Satoko? If you want me to go…if I'm bothering you…I can go, it's no problem!"

"Stay."

"Oh…uh…okay."

Satoko stopped picking her nails. She placed her hands over her lap and stared into the abyss again.

There was an incredibly long silence between the two of us. It was unbearable. How could anybody be comfortable with this amount of tension in the air?

"Um…hey, Sa-"

"Mion-san told me that you wanted to talk with me." Satoko eyes caught mine. "So talk."

"Huh? She told you about that?"

Her dark stare was enough for me to believe her.

"Um…so…how's it going? Ah,ha,ha,ha…" I was perspiring where I sat.

"Fine," she answered quickly.

"What'd…you do today…? You know, when you got home?"

"I picked flowers."

"In the mountains? I remember there are some good ones up there!"

"Yes."

I averted my gaze again. Again was silence.

"…I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"…For hitting you from before. I didn't mean to do that."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "No worries…it's fine!"

"You just made me angry…I shouldn't have acted that way, however. I didn't have the right to."

I went over to her. I sat down next to her. I smiled warmly. "I was mad too. I was more frustrated if anything."

Satoko wasn't looking at me, but she talked to me. "Why were you mad?"

My warm smile diminished a tad. I was quiet.

"What?"

I sighed and looked back at her. "It's just that…" I gulped and mouthed my words before I said them aloud. "You changed so much."

Satoko's hands flinched.

"I…I remember when you were small. You were so young…so sweet…albeit mischievous, but you were a great kid! Though, when I saw the way you acted around Kenji…it wasn't like the Satoko I remembered. You were like a whole different person!"

She brought her legs up to her chest. She hugged them and rested her chin on her knees.

"Hinamizawa…has changed. Everybody I know…has changed. I have changed. Everybody I used to know…they're all gone. My past is nothing anymore."

There continued to be no feeling in her voice. It made my heart heavy.

"All I have left…is Mion-san."

"She's very happy to have you at her side! I can tell!"

"…She tells me all the time that she doesn't deserve my protection and my company…"

"Protection?"

"I'm her bodyguard. Isn't that obvious?"

Satoko was her bodyguard? It was beginning to fit now. That's why Satoko followed Mion everywhere. That's why she left the room when she did, that's why she attacked me when I put my hands on Mion's collar. I thought she was just being protective of her best friend, but that wasn't the whole story apparently.

"You are?" I said.

"Ever since…everything happened. I stayed by Mion-san's side as her guard. I wanted to keep her safe. I made a promise to him and-I…I just made a promise that I'd take care of her…"

"So…you're employed by her family?"

"I'm not a gangster if that's what you're implying."

I waved my hands in front of me. "Ah! N-N-No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I protect Mion-san because…she's my friend…and because of the promise that I made…even if she doesn't deserve my care…"

"Hmm? Why shouldn't she deserve it? You and Mion are very close, aren't you?"

Satoko shifted in her spot. She laid the side of her head on her knees, so she could look away from me.

"Mion-san hurt me before…"

"Huh? How?"

"…She beat me…"

Mion did? Why? I thought she loved Satoko!

"Why would she do that?"

"It was ten years ago." Satoko put her hands together. She interlocked her fingers and squeezed her palms together. "I was pulling pranks on her…when I discovered her true feelings towards one of my friends. I made a stupid joke about her feelings…and she attacked me. She later begged for my forgiveness…and I forgave her. I forgave her because I loved her…because she was my club's president…because she was my friend.

"She tried to make it up to me. She even invited me to stay in her home for a week, away from school and everything, with…" She swallowed hard. "We played together…we ate together…we did everything…the three of us…"

I listened closely to her.

"I knew there was something suspicious about her, you know, having me live at her house for a while…but I didn't care. We were friends again…that's all that mattered to me. Nee-Nee…she visited us a few times and we had fun…though something was troubling her. I could tell. Somebody was trying to kill her."

Her Nee-Nee…was that Shion? Somebody tried to kill her?

"Irie…he…he gave her some bad pills. Kasai-san…he died because of the poison…Nee-Nee almost died too. It was a little bit later when Irie was killed."

I remembered those cases. Kasai died because of Cyanide that Irie had given to Shion, which were supposedly painkillers. Takuma told me about it before I left for Tokyo with my family.

"Mion-san killed Irie in revenge…her fingerprints were on the murder weapons…however, Mion-san wasn't guilty. She took the blame for her sister…my Nee-Nee, so she could be free to live. It wasn't until after…the incident…that the police discovered it was Nee-Nee's doing, along with another murder."

The murder of Houjou Teppei.

"My uncle was killed prior to Irie's death. Nee-Nee did it. She did it all, while Mion-san was set free. After the Fire…Nee-Nee was found on the main road leading to Hinamizawa. She was badly hurt. She had two gunshot wounds, one in her leg and one in her arm. Nee-Nee also had a broken arm."

"She was attacked?" I eyed Satoko. I turned my body to fully face her. "Who did it?"

"…Keima activists…it was on the night of the Fire…"

The Keima Clan…they tried to kill Shion, probably because she was a Sonozaki. They screwed up though: she had survived! Shion could know something! She probably had seen them! She had probably seen her attackers! Shion could be the very thing we needed to bring down the Clan!

Satoko stopped there. Her voice was dark. I could sense the hurt in her heart. I didn't want to push her any further.

"Is…Shion okay now?" I asked, very concerned and interested all at once.

Satoko was quiet for a minute. "…They took her to an institution. She's undergoing therapy as we speak…more than likely. They took her away before I could say goodbye…I haven't seen her in so long…"

"…I'm sorry…Satoko…"

"Now all I have left is Mion-san. Rena-san…Nee-Nee…and…Kei…they…" Satoko's lip trembeled.

"It's okay." I put my hand on her shoulder.

She jerked under my touch.

I drew my hand back. "I'm sorry…"

"Please…don't touch me…"

"Satoko…" I turned away for a moment, but then faced her again. "Where is Shion now?"

Satoko hugged her legs tighter.

"Satoko? This is really important. Shion might know something about the ones who did this to your village! Can you tell me where she is? She could help you take down the Keima Clan! You guys could get revenge on what they did to her! If she could tell me anything, even the tiniest detail, I think I could-"

"Don't you dare bother Nee-Nee…" Her voice became very cold.

"S-Satoko…?"

"I said don't bother her. She needs to get better…she needs to get better…!" Satoko's body quivered.

I could only watch her. I slowly stood up and backed away from her.

"Nee-Nee needs to get better and come back to us..to me…! We need her! I…I need her…! I…I want my Nee-Nee back…!"

I was up against a wall.

Satoko stood up. She dragged her feet until she stood in front of me.

Was…was she going to hit me again…?

"Akasaka…"

"Y-Yes…?" My voice broke.

"Please…I'm begging you…" Her eyes lifted up to see mine. She was crying. Her eyes were becoming puffy and her bottom lip trembled again. "Don't…please don't bother Nee-Nee…I need her to get better! I'm begging you…! I'm…!"

Satoko covered her eyes with her arm and stormed out of the room. I extended my hand out to her to grab her arm, but she was already out of my reach. I lowered my hand and peered down at the floor. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth.

I should have been more sensitive! I knew how close Satoko was with Shion! I shouldn't have said anything to her! I made her think that I didn't care about Shion! I made her think that all I cared about was the case! I made her hate me even more…

Shion was invaluable to the case now…but I should've waited to say something about her role in this. I got my hopes up and I was plotting the Clan's takedown, when I should have been more caring to Satoko. I hurt her…she was just beginning to open up to me; she was just about to let everything go like Mion. I was so close! I was just about to get the old Satoko back! I wanted her back! I wanted…Rika's friend back!

The telephone out in the hall rang. I lethargically strolled over to the table it was perched on. I snatched it from the hook.

"Yeah, what?" I answered quite irritably.

_"Senpai! It's Takuma!"_

"Takuma? That was quick…"

_"Hey, is everything alright over there? You sounded kinda-"_

"Did you find out anything? That's why you're calling, right?"

_"Yeah! I'm surprised at how fast the results came in! I guess when you input a high profile name like Takano Miyo the search doesn't take so long! Hehehe! Damn, we're good! Hehehe!"_

"Yeah, okay, okay!" I wanted him to get right to the point. "Just tell me what you found out!"

Takuma groaned to himself.

"What is it?"

_"You're really not gonna like this, Senpai…"_

His old style again: try to lighten the blow with his cheery demeanor. This couldn't be good…

"Takuma…don't tell me…is she…back?" I squeezed the phone in my hands as I awaited his answer.

_"No, she's not. Far from it actually."_

I raised my brow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Takuma mumbled something.

"Just say it!"

Takuma breathed hard into the mouthpiece of his phone.

_"Takano Miyo has been dead for ten years."_


	5. Chapter 5: Struggle

Chapter 5: Struggle

Part A

"She…she's dead…?"

The news paralyzed me. It struck me dumb and made me question what I had known. I could hear my heart beating louder than before. my stomach started to churn.

"_I'm afraid so."_ Takuma grunted to himself. _"It's right here on the monitor! I'm looking at her death certificate, her medical records, everything! It's all here! Takano Miyo's dead, Senpai!"_

How could that be? Takano was taken to the Irie Institution where she was going to be examined and treated! Wasn't Irie taking care of her before he died? How in the world could Takano be dead? What happened?

"_Back in 1983,"_ Takuma started to say. He read my mind. _"she was admitted to the Irie Institution to undergo treatment for some serious disease. She was later moved to Tokyo and remained there for a whole month. She was responding very well to the treatments that Dr. Irie suggested to the staff over there, and she was on the road to recovery._

"_One night though, she was talking to herself. Some of the staff heard her whimpering, crying out in pain, and violently gasping for air as if she was suffocating. When the nurses and doctors came to investigate what the problem was, they found her corpse lying in bed, with her blood flowing over her body._

"_Takano had scratched at her neck until she gashed it. The doctors tried to give her blood to save her, but it was already too late. She had lost too much before they could even attempt to help her."_

So Takano was killed by Hinamizawa Syndrome. The woman who tried to use it as a weapon to destroy Hinamizawa was killed by her own tool of slaughter. I honestly didn't mourn her, I was sort of glad that she was dead for all that she did, but I was still very much afraid that the Syndrome was alive and well. It killed Kenji, the people in those suicide cases, and it claimed Takano. What did that spell out for all of us now…?

"Takuma…you're sure she died that way…?"

_"Positive. I got it right here: death by blood loss caused by a deep gash in the neck. Her skin was even under her fingernails! She killed herself!"_

I still couldn't believe any of this.

_"It gets better, Senpai."_

Shit…

_"When the doctors came to her room,"_ Takuma sighed and readjusted the phone on his side of the line, _"they found something extremely peculiar. You still have any doubts of our friend Ayatsuri? You still think he has any shred of innocence that he wants you to find for him?"_

Oh God…please don't tell me…

"Takuma," I groaned. "There's writing on the walls of her room…isn't there…?"

_"…Keima be Praised…"_

Why kill Takano? For what cause did the Clan target Takano? What did she ever do to them? Nothing was fitting together! All I was getting was a massive jigsaw puzzle, with more and more pieces flooding into my mind.

I'd get a question, and that question would be answered by another question, and then it would keep continuing. I didn't care anymore. There were too many coincidences. Any doubt I had in the back of my head was gone. I knew the truth now. Abbot Ayatsuri and the Clan were definitely guilty.

Takano was killed before the Fire. Rika and Kimiyoshi were murdered by them. They broke the Onigari-no-Ryuo to cover themselves up. They burned my village to the ground. They tried to kill Mion through Kenji and this man in black, who had to be Ayatsuri or a higher member of the Clan. The man in black struck fear into Kenji's heart, causing him to suffer extensive paranoia, which ultimately led to his death, not by Takuma's gun, but really by the Syndrome. The Syndrome made him snap like that up to his final moment. It was all there. The Clan had done everything. I was sure of it now.

My fears continued to grow now that I knew the Clan's true power. They controlled Hinamizawa Syndrome. They knew how it operated and they knew how they could use it as a weapon. They knew that Rika was the supposed Queen Carrier, the one person that contained the Syndrome, the one person that kept it in check. They knew that if she died, the village could also die…as well as everyone in it.

They tested their knowledge of the disease by killing Takano. After they accomplished that, they knew that could freely attack Hinamizawa. They could get revenge on the people that cursed and killed Kami Ousama. That was their motive.

However, why would they kill all those people in the police reports? Was Ayatsuri just having fun by spilling blood, or did he have a purpose for doing so? Did they threaten his organization? I'd never know unless I got a straight answer from the viper himself.

Even more so…how in the hell did the Clan know about Hinamizawa Syndrome in the first place? Only Irie, Tomitake, Takano, Rika and her friends, as well as myself, knew about it! Nobody outside of our group had any idea about the disease! How could they have known? Did they interrogate Takano? No…no that wouldn't make sense. They had to have known about it before hand! That means…when we were battling Takano and the Yamainu…were…the Keima Clan watching us…?

They had to! They were spying on us the entire time! That's how they could have known about the Syndrome! That's how they learned about Takano and Rika! That's how!

Ayatsuri even tried to kill me! Takuma was right: he **was** trying to infect me! He was trying to encourage paranoia in me by being so cryptic about knowing my family's whereabouts! He was trying to kill me indirectly so the investigation would end and he and his organization would get off free again! He knew that I was part of the team that stopped Takano and he feared that I could stop him as well! He wanted me dead! Ayatsuri was trying to kill Mion too! She said how his words were like venom and how he could control people, through the Syndrome, thanks to their fears and inner weaknesses! Ayatsuri controlled people through Hinamizawa Syndrome!

_"Senpai?"_ Takuma was concerned for me. I hadn't said a word for a whole minute. _"You still with me?"_

"Uh…yeah, I'm still here." I wiped my face with my hand and took a quick breather. "Takuma…you realize what this all means, don't you?"

_"I've been telling you that Ayatsuri guy's been behind this whole thing! It's about time you finally came around! Although, there's something I don't get at all. All of these deaths…all of these suicides have been the same. They all involve the same death and they all have a reference to Keima. I know Ayatsuri is behind it, but how's he doing it? Is there some other power to his words than we originally thought?"_

"About that, Takuma, we need to have a long talk."

_"Ah, yeah sure. I don't think that's something you'd want to do over a phone. When do you wanna meet up?"_

Sometime soon would be the best option. I also needed to have Mion and Satoko know about everything as well.

"How about tonight? I know Mion will want to hear about all of this. Why don't you come by the Sonozaki House?"

_"I can do that!" _Takuma was determined. _"I'll come right over as soon as I can!"_

I hung up the phone.

I stepped away and leaned my arm against the wall. I wiped my forehead on my sleeve. To think that Ayatsuri knew all about Hinamizawa Syndrome. To think he understood how to control it and use it as a weapon against us. The man truly was a demon!

As I thought more about the Clan and the Syndrome, the more the jigsaw puzzle in my mind was coming together. The pieces were fitting together and the picture was becoming whole. I just needed a few more pieces and then I could finally get these people! I could avenge Rika!

The charges against the Clan were growing. At first, I thought of them guilty for murder and for the destruction of Hinamizawa, but now they had a conspiracy charge against them. It made me wonder…what were the other sects of the Clan doing? Takuma told me that the Order of Keima had organizations in Tokyo, Okinawa, Kyoto, and even in America. Were they…spreading Hinamizawa Syndrome to the whole world…?

There were many suicide cases here that bore the phrase "Keima be Praised," could there be even more similar cases across Japan and in America? Only a select few knew about Hinamizawa Syndrome that I personally knew, my group, so America wouldn't even know what would hit them! The Syndrome would be the Bubonic Plague all over again! The parasites were traveling all over the world because of these fanatics! Everyone was going to be infected at some rate! And Irie never even found a vaccine! Now that he was gone, we were all doomed if we didn't stop the Clan now!

I had another thought: Dr. Nise used to be a nurse for Irie before his death. Could she have known something about Hinamzawa Syndrome? Did he ever tell her about it? If he did, then maybe she could pick up where he left off! It was a long shot, but it was a last resort in case we failed here. What was I saying? We wouldn't fail! We would defeat the Clan and Dr. Nise would continue Irie's work to find a cure! We could still win this battle!

I counted the hours, the minutes, even the very seconds until Mion returned to the Sonozaki House. It was around early evening when she finally arrived. She was being escorted by four men who formed a circle around her. She looked exhausted. The bags under her eyes had grown.

The cook prepared an early dinner for us. Mion sat at the head of the table, as Satoko was at her side. Satoko's eyes weren't red anymore. She was back to giving me the cold shoulder. It made me feel worse than the other times that I saw her. I had pushed her back deeper into her chasm of depression, instead of saving her like I should have done. I was responsible for this. How was I supposed to save her now?

Over dinner, I had told Mion and Satoko about the incident at the station. I told them about Kenji's death and about the gash he made in his neck, along with his bloodied jail cell. I also brought up the several suicide cases that Takuma had told me about. Needless to say, they weren't pleased.

Mion put down her small glass of sake. "Kenji killed himself, eh? He cut his neck open by his own hands…along with these other people?"

"That's correct," I said very lowly. "It's definitely Hinamizawa Syndrome. You remember that, don't you?"

"How could I not?" Mion laughed wryly. "It's why Takano tried to kill us all those years ago. She was convinced Rika was this Queen Carrier, and upon her death, everything would go to hell."

"I don't think it's just a coincidence that all of these same deaths occurred. It's the Syndrome, no doubt about it!"

"If it is," Mion tightened her hold of the black cloth on her lap, "then we're in it deeper than we previously thought!"

"It gets worse, I'm afraid. It's kinda funny that you mention Takano."

Mion locked her eyes onto mine.

"You see, Mion…" I shook my head. "She's dead."

Mion smirked. I saw some joy in her jade eyes.

"That's a good thing, isn't it, Akasaka? For a moment, there, you had me worried! Ahahaha!"

"Her death was just like those other suicide cases…"

Mion stopped laughing. "Y-You…you're serious…?"

I nodded. "She clawed her throat open and 'Keima be Praised' was written on her hospital room's walls in her blood."

She looked down at her lap. "…I'm happy that she's dead…more than you know…but still…"

"I feel the same way."

"Why though?" She looked up to me with her face full of inquiry. "Why kill her? What does the Clan have to gain from killing Takano?"

"I really don't think it matters anymore," I said very sternly. "What matters is that all of these people died the exact same way! This is Level 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome! They know all about it!"

"How?" Mion was getting excited. "That's not possible! Only we knew about the disease! How in the hell did they find out about it?"

"They must have been watching us as we fought Takano! It's the only conclusion I could think about! The Clan was probably gathering its first members and then investigated the commotion that Takano was causing! That's when they found out about the disease! They had to have spied on us and her!"

"I still don't understand how though! What, were they hiding in the trees or something? That's ridiculous! I don't believe that even for a second!"

"…Maybe they were disguised as a member of the two parties we came into contact with," Satoko said solemnly.

"Huh?" Mion looked at her funny. "You mean they disguised themselves? As who then?"

"…I can only think of two possible forces. The Banken…and the Yamainu…"

I saw Mion's eyes fidgeting. "Huh…? As one of those guys? B-But…if they disguised themselves as a Banken agent or a Yamainu soldier…then that would mean…"

"TOKYO could be involved," I said plainly.

"But that was the group of whack jobs that wanted to kill Rika, right?" Mion was dumbfounded. "That's where Takano was from, right? I remember Rika brought up that TOKYO group like it was some idea for a manga she wanted to write! We were helping her out to plan their role in her comic book, but then she told us that they were real! So…a government group is involved in this too…?"

Mion was showing her fear. Her eyes trembled, her eyes dilated, sweat dripped from her forehead, and she was trying to laugh it all off.

"They knew about the Syndrome…and so does the Keima Clan. There might be a connection…but then again, there may not be one at all! It could be another red herring!"

Satoko tightened her fist. "…We still need to prepare…"

"I agree!" I nodded again with much more zest. "That group may not have anything to do with the Syndrome now, but we have to be cautious! The Clan is what we should concentrate on now!"

"What group are we talking about here?" someone had asked from another room.

Takuma entered our meeting room with his hands in his trouser pockets. He looked tired too, though not as much as Mion was.

"Senpai!" Takuma feigned a look of anger at me. "You started the party without me, your best friend! I'm hurt!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "…Now's not the time for jokes, Takuma! We're serious here!"

"I got it, I got it." Takuma sighed and took a seat right next to me. "Excuse me for trying to be funny…"

Mion cracked a smile at him. "Welcome back, Hanzaemon! You arrived just in time to hear the news!"

"And what news would that be?"

We filled in Takuma about our current situation. We told him about the connections we had made, about Takano, TOKYO, and the Clan. I hesitated at first, but I informed Takuma about Hinamizawa Syndrome. He was our friend and our invaluable partner. We wouldn't get far if we didn't have the members of our team together. I needed him to know everything that we knew.

Takuma rubbed the back of his neck. "So…a top-secret disease, a government conspiracy, a cult, and chain of bizarre deaths. I never thought we'd stumble on this big of a case…"

"What do you think about it all, Takuma?" I asked him.

"You know I don't like it, that's obvious." He wiped his forehead with his handkerchief. "To think that the Clan and a government organization are affiliated? With armed-to-the-teeth soldiers and a biological weapon being used by a fanatical cult? Yeah…I'm pretty nervous about it…"

He seemed somewhat calm, but I knew Takuma had to be afraid like I was. He did a good job hiding his true feelings.

"That brings me back to the Fire, now that I think about it," he went on. "There were only two survivors that I know of who got out of that inferno first hand. Maybe one of them knows something."

I think I knew who he was referring to.

"Mion was at the station under suspicion for the murder of Houjou Teppei and Irie Kyousuke, so she wasn't even in Hinamizawa when the fire started. However…Sonozaki Shion and Houjou Satoko were there!"

Takuma eyed Satoko with a blank stare, who returned his gaze with a cold leer of her own.

"I know it'll be hard, Satoko, but do you think you could-"

"If I knew something that would assist us, I'd have already told you, Hanzaemon." She said his name with much malice in her voice.

"…I didn't mean you, Satoko." Takuma closed his eyes. "I'm talking about Shion."

She didn't move. Not even her eyelashes moved with the small draft coming from the door.

"She was one of the first reports I got on that night. I read how she suffered a broken arm, a bunch of bruises, and two gunshot wounds. This may tie in to the Clan or this TOKYO group you guys mentioned! I know she had to have seen something! She can help us out, Satoko!"

"Takuma," I said. "Stop."

"You understand where I'm coming from, right, Senpai? Shion's our key here! You know that!" Takuma turned to Mion. "You know that too, Mion?"

Mion only stared at Satoko.

Satoko's fists were vibrating.

"Nobody at the station knows where Shion is! All we know is that she was taken to some institution! Satoko, if you could tell me where that place is, we could talk to her! Shion could really help us here!"

"You son of a bitch…" Satoko said as she gnashed her teeth.

"Huh?"

"All you care about is your damn case…you don't care about anything else…!"

"Satoko…" Mion held Satoko's shoulders gently. "Come on now…he didn't mean it like that…"

"You bastard…you selfish bastard…! You're all a bunch of…!"

"Satoko, let's go to your room, huh?" Mion smiled at her and lifted her up to her feet. "Let's go play a game or something, okay? Can we do that? Come on! Let's go! Ahaha!"

Mion's grip on Satoko increased as she led her out of the room. Satoko's bloodthirsty glare never left Takuma. Even after they left the room, I could feel her eyes…no…I could taste her malicious intent in the air. If Mion wasn't here, Satoko might have killed Takuma! I was lucky that she was lenient with me, but I felt as though she would kill him without batting an eye!

"IDIOT!" I punched his arm.

"Ow! Hey! What'd I do?"

"How could you be so insensitive to her?"

"I just said that Shion could help us! What's so wrong with that? You know that Shion could be a big help! I asked Satoko for her permission and-"

"That's not the point!" I hit his arm again. "You know how close she is with Shion! You don't bring her up like that!"

Takuma rubbed his arm. "Yeah, but-!"

"Shion's in an institution, Takuma!" I furrowed my brow at him. "Do you know how awful that must be for Mion and Satoko? Shion's their sister! They're probably not allowed to see her because of how screwed up she is! Shion needs all the help she can get! She needs to get better for Satoko! Satoko…she…they never even got the chance to say a proper goodbye to her…"

Takuma hung his head. "I-I'm sorry, Senpai…I didn't mean any harm…"

I shook my head at him and glued my eyes to the table. "I know you didn't, Takuma…but…it hurts her, you know? Don't you think you should have thought about what you were going to say? Shouldn't you have remembered what those two girls are going through?"

"…It slipped my mind…all I thought about was the case."

I had made that mistake too. I had made Satoko cry. She was balling her eyes out again. Twice in the same day she had to be reminded of Shion. I felt even guiltier now…

Mion came back alone. She sat with us for a few hours, as Satoko locked herself up in her room. I didn't blame her. I'd do the same if Yukie or Miyuki suffered Shion's fate.

Takuma didn't know. Maybe I was a little hard on him. Maybe I was venting my anger, not only at him for making such a stupid mistake, but because I made the same stupid mistake. I was angrier at myself. I should have stopped Takuma from speaking. All I did was say his name and tell him stop, but he didn't listen. I could've spared Satoko the pain. I could've saved her the tears.

It was nightfall. Mion and Takuma were talking to each other in the living room, while I sat out on the front porch. I listened to the cicadas chirping in the bushes. I even heard an owl hoot. I heard the stream from the garden splash every now and then when an acorn fell from a tree and into the water.

The stars were out. The moon was shining down on me. It was keeping me safe from the Dark Monsters of the night. That, and by the Sonozaki guards that walked by every so often. It didn't make me feel any better. Right then, I didn't care about anything. Not the case, not the Clan, not anything. Satoko was the only thing on my mind.

Satoko was still in her room. She never left once, not even to use the washroom. I wondered what she was doing. I grew more worried about her by the minute.

It was a mistake, but maybe I would go check on her. Maybe I could calm her down. Maybe I could comfort her like I did for Mion. I had managed to find the old Mion, maybe I could get the old Satoko back. But was that possible? Could I pull it off? I had my doubts…as well as my fears…but I had to try…for her, for Shion…and Rika.

I went to Satoko's door. The memory of her half-naked body appeared in my mind. I slapped myself hard. I shouldn't have had such impure thoughts! I was supposed to be helping her! I breathed deeply. I knocked on the wood of the doorframe.

"S-Satoko…?" I said quietly. "It's me, Akasaka…"

"Go away…" I heard her say.

"I'm concerned, Satoko. Can I get you anything?"

"I said leave me alone."

I gulped. My heart beat faster. I had to be brave.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're alright! Now please, let me in! I just want to talk!"

"…I got nothing to say to you…"

"Satoko…I'm not gonna hurt you…please, just let me talk for a minute!"

She was silent.

"Satoko?" I placed my hand on the sliding door. "May I come in?"

Nothing.

I took another breath and entered.

The room was black. Only a few rays of moonlight seeped through the slats of the window. They shined very dimly in the center of the room. It was very quiet. It was so quiet that I could hear the faraway owl hooting. I could just make it out.

Satoko sat on her legs with her back to me. She sat very neatly and her posture was sharp. Was she okay? Had she been sitting like that all this time?

"Satoko?" I said. "I…um…I wanted-I wanted to apologize for before."

She didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know how close you are with…and I just wasn't thinking. I also want to apologize on behalf of Takuma. He didn't mean anything by it! He's stupid sometimes, but he's a good guy! He just doesn't think before he talks, you know? Ha,ha,ha…"

Satoko lowered her head a tad.

"Satoko…you were kinda right, about some of the things you said before. Takuma and I…when we brought that stuff up…we were selfish. We only thought about the case and we were very insensitive to you…for that…I'm very sorry!"

I hunched over to bow for her; my face was touching the floor.

"Please accept my apology!"

There was rustling in front of me. I lifted my eyes to look at her.

Satoko was shivering. I couldn't tell why. Was she cold? Wait…did I hear her…?

"Everyone…" Satoko finally spoke. "Everyone keeps talking about Nee-Nee…they keep giving me their sympathy…they ask if they can help…they ask if they could do anything for me…when they know that they can't. No one can do anything for me…no one can free Nee-Nee from that place…no one can make Nee-Nee better…no one can reset time so I could be with her again…

"If they could do that, I'd be eternally grateful. But since they can't…they should just keep quiet. They don't understand anything…they don't understand how much I lost…how I feel…how I think…how I miss everything…"

"Satoko." I spoke very softly to her. "We've all lost something…someone…because of the Great Fire. It's only natural for people to be sad with you! They just want to help you cope! They're not trying to attack you! They understand exactly what you're going through!"

"…No they don't…no they don't know anything…"

"Satoko…I know what you're going through…"

Satoko glanced over her shoulder. "…You don't…"

"I do! I know how you're feeling and I was just like you a long time ago!"

I sat up and folded my hands. I frowned as I recalled the memories, but I needed to bring Satoko to my side.

"When Rika died…I was just like you. I said to hell with everything! I ignored my wife, my daughter, my friends, my family, everyone! I went into a corner and remained there for so long! Nothing could console me after I lost her! Rika…she was…she is very special to me. I love her! I love her to death!

"I abandoned everything I ever had just to wallow in sorrow! I wanted to stay there! I wanted to suffer! I wanted suffer that pain and loss until I died from it! Yukie…my wife…she saved me!" I looked at my wedding ring. "She took me out of that pit I dug for myself and saved me! She told me to live for Rika and to honor her! She told me that everything would work out! She told me that things would get better! And I believed her!

"Things will get better, Satoko! You have to believe that! You know that the good guys always win! We'll all get a happy ending to this! I know it's hard, but I need you to think about that, Satoko! You love all of your friends and you love Hinamizawa! I know that you don't have any hope left inside of you, but please, stay strong! You need to be there for Mion! For Shion! They need you now more than ever! They need you!"

Satoko laughed. It was a dark laugh, filled with contempt.

"And you believe all that? You seriously believe in all of that bullshit? Hahahaha! Akasaka…you're pitiful! You're a stupid man! You're so foolish! Hahaha!"

"Satoko…?"

"You forget how the real world works, Akasaka! There is no happy ending! There is no friendship prevails over all scenario! There is no justice! There is no peace! There is no need for prayer or any of that garbage! There's nothing you can do about anything!"

"Satoko…"

"How could you understand me?" Satoko yelled as she whipped around to face me. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, despite her cold laughs and hateful voice. "How could you even begin to understand anything about me? You don't know anything! You don't know how I feel!"

"I do…"

"SHUT UP!" Satoko slammed her fist down. She got on her hands and knees. Her tears continued to flow. "Hahaha! You're so delusional! You're pathetic! That wife of yours is an idiot! It's people like you that piss me off! It's people like you, which always have to look on the bright side, that make me sick! You people think this is some fairy tale where everything works out in the end? No, it's not!

"I lost everything! I lost everyone I ever loved! I lost Rena-san, Rika, Shion…and Keiichi-san! I lost my Nii-Nii…again! It's was bad enough when my real Nii-Nii left me all alone…but it's a nightmare not to have Keiichi-san! I want him back!"

Satoko punched at the floor and banged her fists against it.

"I WANT THEM BACK! I want to play with them again! I want Rena-san to scoop me up into her arms and tell me that I'm cute, to tell me that she wants to take me home! I want to cook with Rika again, to go shopping and to live with her!

"I want Keiichi-san to make fun of me! I want him to insult me so I could spring a trap on him! I want him to pet my head, I want him to hold me and tell me that he loves me! I want Nee-Nee to hold me and play with me too! I want to sleep over her house and have her sleep over mine! I want her back! I want them all back! I want my friends back!"

Satoko hung her head and wailed in agony. She propped herself up with her elbows and grasped her head.

"Don't you dare insult me! Don't insult me by saying things will work out! They won't! I lost everything because of those Keima bastards and I won't get them back! They robbed them from me! They ruined everything! They killed me!

"I don't want to live anymore! I don't want to live in this world anymore! I want to die! I want to be with everyone again! I want Rena-san, Keiichi-san, Nii-Nii, Rika, and Nee-Nee! I want to die…I want to die!"

I touched her shoulder. "Satoko…"

She hit my hand. She swatted it away from her. "Don't touch me! If you do…I'll…I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!"

"Satoko! Look at me!"

"Shut up! Just get out! Leave me alone! I don't want you here!"

"I'm not leaving you like this!"

"Why not? Everyone left me! Mion-san tries to make it better, but she's delusional too! She doesn't understand anything either!"

"Stop talking like that!" I seized her arms. I yanked her so that she sat up.

"Let go of me!" She thrashed about. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! I'll kill you!"

I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her body and around her back. I held her so tightly that she couldn't escape from me.

"You bastard! You son of a bitch! You bastard…! You bastard…! You…! You…"

Satoko cried into my neck. Her tear-drenched lips touch my flesh. She gasped and screamed into me. She shook violently in my arms, desperately trying to break from me.

"I'm not letting you go!" I squeezed her tighter. "So calm down and stop it!"

"…You don't know anything…! How could you say those things to me…?" Satoko shook her head. "What gives you the right to hurt me…? How could you do this to me…? Haven't I suffered enough…? Why won't you let me die…?"

"Satoko! Look at yourself! Take a look at what you've become!"

Satoko's breaths weren't as violent now.

"Is this what you want? Is this how you want to remember your friends? You want to honor them this way?"

She didn't answer me.

"How is this appropriate? You act as though there all really gone! They're not, Satoko! You can't just abandon them that way!"

"…I never…ever…abandoned them…"

"You abandoned them when you forgot what it means to be Houjou Satoko! You're not even yourself anymore! For the first time I saw you in ten years, I couldn't even recognize you! I couldn't even recognize Mion when I saw her!"

"…I…I…!"

"I know too well what the Clan is capable of! They hurt so many people! They gain power over every person they hurt! They hurt Mion, me, and the whole of Hinamizawa! Don't let them get a hold on you too!

"They feed off of that sorrow, the paranoia, and the pain that we all feel! It makes them stronger! You hate them and you want them gone, but how are you going to do that when you continue to let them bring you down?"

"…It's not just that…I have blood on my own hands…Keiichi-san's blood…" Satoko sniffled. "He…died because of me! The walls were coming down around us, with all of that fire! I was so scared! He gave himself up so I could get out of here! The fire swallowed him up while I survived! How's that fair? Why should he die and have me live? How couldn't we both survive? Why couldn't he be saved too?"

"Satoko…Keiichi loved you!" I looked down at her. "He loved you so much that he sacrificed his life for yours! He was happy to forfeit his own life to save you, his little sister! Satoko…would Keiichi be happy if he saw you like this? Would he be happy to see how much you changed? Would he be proud of you?"

Satoko cried louder. She brought her arms around me and clawed at my back.

"What about Shion? Would she be happy too?"

"…I didn't have the chance to say goodbye…! We haven't seen each other at all…!"

"What if she saw you, Satoko? Wouldn't she and Keiichi be sad to see you so different?"

"…Shut up…just shut up…!"

"Listen to me!" I lowered my voice and whispered into her ear. "Satoko…they love you! All of your friends love you! I love you…and I can't see you suffer like this anymore! I can't stand watching you cry!"

"You…you…you love me…?" Satoko ceased her weeping.

"I do! You're Rika's best friend! You're my friend! I love her, and Mion, and you!"

Satoko gripped my shirt tighter. "But…I hit you…I was so mean to you…I called you awful names…I said that I'd kill you…! I changed so much, you said! You were right! I'm like a…I'm like a dem-!"

"Don't say it! You're not!" I stroked the back of her head and traced my hands along her back. "Satoko…the real you's been inside of you…buried because of all the sorrow that you feel! You wanted to suffer because you felt guilty that you lived while they all died! You wanted to die because you didn't think it was fair!

"Satoko…you and Mion and Shion are alive today for a reason! You were supposed to survive the Fire! Shouldn't you be glad?"

"But why…? Why did I live…? A life without them…a life without my friends…it's meaningless! I don't want to live a life without them!"

"They're still with you, Satoko! Don't you remember those summer days when you all played together? Don't you remember that sunset with the cicadas singing all around you? Well, they're still apart of Hinamizawa! The old Hinamizawa is still here!

"They speak to you through the cicadas! When they cry, they're speaking directly to you! Don't you see that?"

Satoko looked up to me. Her eyes were so red and wet. She hiccupped and bit her lip. I was holding the old Satoko again! I was holding that little girl in my arms! I had her come back!

"They…they're really there? Keiichi-san…Rika…and Rena-san?"

"They are! They've always been with you and Mion! They never left!" I smiled at her. "They've been watching over you every day since you grew up!"

"…I…I'm so ashamed…!" Satoko looked away. "I'm…I'm not that same little girl as before…I'm not happy like I used to be! I'm just so…"

"Mion felt that way too."

"You talked with her?"

"I did! She was going through the same thing like you were!"

Satoko looked back into my eyes. "And…you saved her…just like how you're saving me…?"

"That's right…and I mean every word, Satoko…"

Satoko relaxed in my arms. I think she closed her eyes.

I swayed her gently as we sat in the moonlight, listening to the owl hoot.

I suddenly kissed the top of her head.

"Akasaka…" she said softly. "Keiichi-san did that to me once…"

"He did?"

"Mmm-hmm…he kept me safe just like this. I wouldn't doubt that you held your daughter like this too…"

"You'd be right…"

Satoko nestled into my chest. "Akasaka? You know…you're a lot different from the guy I knew from before…all that time ago…"

"How so?"

"You went out of your way to save Mion from her misery…and you saved me from mine, despite how cold I was to you. You care so much about us!"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" I laughed. "I'm your friend! Of course I care a lot about you two!"

"I…don't really see you as a friend, Akasaka, at least…not anymore."

"What do you mean?" What was she getting at?

Her hands rubbed my waist. "You were kinda like a father to Rika…you bought her presents, you played with her, and you spent so much of your free time to take care of her! And now you're doing the same for me…only you're saving me from my torment. Akasaka…you're…kinda like a father to all of us. To Mion-san…to Rika…and to me."

I held her closer. I was a father figure to these kids? Now I was gonna start crying…!

"I…uh…it's the least I could do for you guys…" I blushed and looked to the side.

Satoko's lips curled up. I could tell because her mouth was still at my neck. Was she…smiling?

"…I want to smile again, Akasaka…with everyone. You're…you're giving me that chance to smile…even after all this time that I wanted to just shrivel up and die."

"Don't talk about that stuff anymore! Just rest for now! I'll take care of you, Satoko!"

"Okay…hehe…Daddy…"

She sounded just like Miyuki.

I really was in Satoko's position once. I had forgotten all about my duties as a husband and a father until Yukie knocked me out of my trance. I felt all of Satoko's pain and anguish. I knew exactly what she was going through.

If I didn't snap out of it, I would have missed out on being a husband and father. I wouldn't be experiencing the joys of being a parent, working with my partner in life to raise our child right. I wouldn't have got to do anything with Yukie and Miyuki! I'd lose them both if I continued to beat myself up like I did!

Satoko was the same way. If I hadn't have saved her from her self-inflicted torment, she would be denied of a happy future. She'd lose the will to fight the Clan and surrender. She'd lose Mion, the last piece of the old Hinamizawa she had left. She'd die.

Everything in the world could wait for a few moments. We held each other and kept still for as long as we could. We listened to the hoots of the owl. We were calm. I sighed in relief as I looked down at the girl in my arms. Satoko had come back! I had brought her back into the world! Keiichi…wherever he was…I prayed that he'd keep Satoko like this. I prayed that he would never let Satoko fall victim to sorrow ever again.

The owl stopped hooting.

Satoko raised her head from my neck. Her tears had dried. A different kind of look filled her eyes. They were afraid.

"Oh no…!"

"What is it?"

Satoko turned her head to face the wall. Her ears were cocked. After a few seconds, she broke away from me and dashed to the door.

"There's something out there!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I stood up and tried to readjust myself to this new atmosphere. "What's going on?"

"I need to find Mion-san!"

Satoko ran to one of the drawers of her cabinet. She pulled out an old metal baseball bat. She squeezed the grip with her hand. She smacked the barrel against her palm. Satoko slung it over her shoulder and then ran out into the hallway, with me giving chase.

Part B

Satoko made it to the living room, where we both found Takuma and Mion. Mion was clutching the object in the black cloth in her hands firmly. She was on the alert as well. Mion shot a look to her bodyguard as we entered the room.

"You heard it too, Satoko?"

"Yes! It's not safe here! We need to get moving!"

"Wait, hold on!" Takuma was sweating again. "Would somebody tell me what the hell is going on?"

Our conversation was cut short by a sudden cry.

Outside of the Sonozaki House, we had heard someone cry out in pain, before slumping to the ground. We heard other screams come after. We heard stomping, rustling, and battle cries coming from the night air. There was a dark mist that shrouded the House. It found its way to us! It came to kill us! They had come to kill us!

"They're…killing…my…men," Mion spoke angrily.

"Let me call the station! I'll get help!"

I ran to the phone in the hallway. I held the receiver to my ear…but I didn't hear any tone! The line was dead! They cut our communications!

"Shit…!" I slammed the phone down on the hook. I returned to Mion. "Whoever these people are, they cut the phone lines! We can't contact anybody like this!"

She gritted her teeth for a few moments, but soon laughed to herself.

"So they're not fooling around anymore! Good! It saves us the trouble from doing all that damn detective work! We can fight all of them right now!"

"Excuse me?" I looked to Mion. "Are you saying that-"

"Uh-huh!" She smirked. "Looks like the Clan must want us pretty badly!"

The Clan? The Clan was here? They were attacking us?

"Mion-san!" Satoko took her by the arm. "We need to go!"

Mion appeared confused. "And run away from battle? What kind of a commander does that? No, I'm staying! I'm not gonna let my men's deaths be in vain! I'll avenge all of them right here and now!"

"Mion-san! The perimeter traps and the guards will only do so much! My main traps won't do any serious damage unless we allow them to get closer! I don't want you to be in that kind of danger!"

"I'm not missing out on the fun! Let them come to my front door! I'll cut them all down! Ahaha!"

Mion shook her arm free. She removed the purple string from her cloth.

"We can take them! After all, we got two strong boys to protect us, Satoko!"

Takuma was sweating even more. "Wait…we're gonna fight?"

"Of course we are! We're not cowards! Come on, Hanzaemon! Be a man! Show me just how tough you are! Show me how you got to be a Lieutenant!"

Takuma lowered his head.

"Hanzaemon…you'll get to bust some Clansmen heads! I know how long you've been waiting for that!"

He slapped both of his cheeks and clenched his fists. A fire burned in his eyes. A new aura encircled him. Takuma's body was covered in a red miasma. Any doubt or concern he had was gone! He was ready to fight! Was this the same goofy detective? No…it wasn't!

"Fine… I'll fight them! I've been looking forward to kicking their asses!"

Mion smiled and turned to me. "What about you, Akasaka? You wanna stay and be my big strong soldier? I could really use the help! I was never that good in a fight, you see! Ahaha!"

That was a lie and she knew it. Besides, she already knew my answer…and she had the gall to ask me!

"No way! I'm staying here too! I'm not leaving anybody!"

Satoko was the only one of us who wasn't thrilled with our answers. She was afraid, but I was too.

"Satoko," I said as I placed my hand on her head. I rubbed it roughly. "I'll fight by your side! We'll keep Mion safe! I won't allow anything to happen to her or to you! We gotta be brave!"

She was displeased at first, but then nodded to me. She furrowed her brow and swung her baseball bat to her side.

"Alright! I'll take Mion-san into the pantry! I'll leave the front line to you and Hanzaemon! Don't you dare let them through!"

"Right!"

Satoko took Mion by the arm and led her away from the living room. They ran to the back of the house. It was better this way. Satoko could focus on protecting Mion, rather than worrying about Takuma and I. We wouldn't get each other's way now. We needed to stay sharp! We couldn't afford distractions!

"Be careful, Satoko! Mion!"

"Ha!" Satoko's vampire fang stuck out as she smirked to me. "**You** be careful!"

Even in the face of certain doom, I smiled at her. This was just like a game to those two! It was just another club activity!

I massaged my wrists and pulled my sleeves up. It had been quite a while since I used my Karate against anyone! I hoped that I wasn't that rusty! Mion and Satoko were counting on me! I had to remember my training! I wouldn't let anybody down!

Takuma unbuttoned his jacket. There were two holsters by his side. One was for his revolver, while the other was for something else. Takuma reached for the second holster and pulled out a metal rod. He swung it down. A metallic clang filled the room. The size of it increased and the barrel of the weapon was thicker. Takuma secured his grip on the weapon. I don't think I ever saw him use his police baton before!

"I'll save the gun as a last resort!" He said. "You should feel honored, Senpai! No one has ever seen me fight before!"

I took up a stance. I raised my fists and planted my feet down. "Just don't go dying on me, that's all I ask!"

"Me? Never! Alright!"

Takuma swung the baton to his side. He put his hand into his trouser pocket and rested the baton on his shoulders. He was getting excited! He flashed his canines; I could already see him salivating! He was beginning to enjoy this!

"Finally! Finally I can have some FUN!"

I saw Sonozaki guards sprinting past the gardens. They were heading to the front door. They were trying to push our assailants back as much as possible, giving Mion enough time to find someplace safe, not that she needed it. Mion could handle herself just fine, I believed that, though I still hoped for her wellbeing. At least Takuma and I weren't the only ones defending the front.

A few guards came from behind us and stood right beside us. I think Mion must have ordered them to aid us as she went with Satoko to the back of the house. We had at least three of them by our side. I hoped these guys would be okay. Mion was a tough woman; as the Club leader, she accepted nothing but 150% from her disciples. I bet she was like that towards her organization's men as well. It helped ease my troubled nerves.

We stayed in the living room for eons. The sounds of battle right outside continued to rage. It pained me to just stand there and wait for my enemy. My stomach was in knots, my mind was burning, and hands were perspiring. I couldn't seem to find a comfortable way to clench my fists. All I felt was the sweat on my palms. I hadn't fought like this since I saved Rika from the Yamainu!

Takuma tapped the baton against his shoulder. He was calm! He was awaiting battle and he wasn't panicking! The old Takuma, the goofy rookie, would turn tail and run! He wouldn't dare try to fight anyone, let alone a group of attackers! His skill was interrogating and playing mind games with suspects, in order to get them to reveal their secrets to him! His work was always behind the scenes! How good was he in a fight? He was right, I never saw him brandish that baton around or pick a brawl with anyone! Would I have to watch over him?

The paper doors of the living tore open. Two Sonozaki men fell through them and landed in front of us. They had deep gashes across their chests, backs, and in their necks! The Clansmen were vicious; every attack they made was fatal! All of those attacks were aimed at their vital points! They were all very accurate…almost a little too accurate.

Three men burst through the doors; they trampled over the fallen Sonozaki soldiers. The men were dressed alike: they wore light tan pants, some dark black, along with short-sleeved dress shirts and T-shirts. They swung knives, cleavers, small axes, and sickles! Their eyes were completely red! That awful vermillion…much like Mion's had been those few times, when they overtook her pure jade spheres. She said she had a demon…did that color mark that dark beast within the hearts of its host? Did these people have demons as well?

One of the assailants lunged at me with a knife. I caught his arm and rammed my elbow into the bend of his arm. I had broken it! The attacker wailed, just before I brought my fist back. I summoned most of my power and flung my fist forward into the man's jaw. I heard bone snap. The man flew out of the living room and into the stream of the garden. He was out cold! I smiled. Looks like I still had it after all!

The other two attacked the Sonozaki soldiers. They caught their hands just before the blades of the weapons connected with their flesh, and they knocked the attackers flat out. More burst forward. The moon was shining into the room, onto me, Takuma, and the Sonozaki men. Keep it up, I said! Keep us safe!

One Clansman ran straight for Takuma, bypassing me and the guards. Takuma still had his hand in his pocket. His fingers curled around the grip of the baton. He snickered.

I heard a sharp metallic thud, followed by a sickening crack. The man's arm had been broken! As he tried to nurse it, Takuma took the baton from his opponent's arm and brought it back again. He swung it harder than before. The steel barrel crashed against the attacker's cheek, probably breaking his jaw! The Clansman plummeted to the ground and twitched a few times before falling asleep. He was just unconscious, but that attack could have killed him! If Takuma hit him just right, the assailant's teeth could have shot up and lodge themselves into his head!

Takuma swung the baton to relieve the barrel of the blood. He rested it back on his shoulders.

"Huh? Done already?"

Another Clansman thrust past the front door and found his way to Takuma. He swung his sickle. Takuma blocked with the baton, and then kicked his opponent hard in the shin.

"Ha! Watch your feet!"

Takuma then finished him with a quick blow to the cheek.

One after the other, more and more Clansmen stormed the house. I punched, kicked, roundhouse kicked, uppercut, and threw countless attackers all around the room. While I was nervous, I enjoyed the rush I was getting! I loved the adrenaline pumping through me! My body was like a feather, I moved freely and swiftly as I attacked. Neither a blade nor a fist touched a hair on my head! I liked this! It felt so good to fight like this again!

I was impressed with Takuma! He handled himself very well for a guy who never fought before! His moves were graceful as they were deceiving! He weaved, he jumped, and he struck hard with each attack.

His style intrigued me. He bobbed a lot, he dashed and evaded every attack that came his way, and he always insulted his opponents. He was toying with them! Takuma was deliberately angering them just so they would leave themselves open! He'd taunt them, strike at their legs or their arms to stagger them, right before he laid the final blow to incapacitate them!

Halfway through, however, his baton broke. He was hitting his enemies too strongly that it became bent. Even though it was, he continued to use it. When it broke, I grew worried. Was that his only weapon? He had that gun! The Clansmen didn't appear to have any firearms, but they closed in on him every second! He couldn't draw his gun and fire in such a short amount of time! What was he going to do now?

The attackers formed a circle around him. They readied their blades and charged! I had to do something before they-!

One man flung into the wall, creating a crater in it.

Takuma had his arm outstretched, with his hand opened flat. He squat a little to give him the extra power. He had sent the man flying with only his palm!

Takuma straightened his posture and kept his hands open. He didn't form them into fists! He was going to fight with just his opened palms?

"Please," he hissed. "Go easy on me!"

I threw a few Clansmen and kicked some out of my way to get to him. I placed my back against his and retook my stance. I would watch his back if he would watch mine. The men ran their eyes over us, their mouths dripping with drool as they fantasized about gutting us and feasting upon our bones. That look that each one of them had…it was definitely not human! It was feral…too much like a monster's!

"What kind of style is that, Takuma?" I asked casually.

"Eh, I dunno!" He laughed. "I just made it up not too long ago!"

"Since when did you learn your own special martial art?"

"I'm a complicated man, Senpai! You'd be surprised about what you could learn from me!"

"Haha…the apprentice has really become the master!"

"Even so…you'll still always be my Senpai, Senpai!"

We bumped our knuckles together over our shoulders.

We fought long and we fought hard. I punched, while Takuma kicked. I threw my enemies over my shoulder, as he uppercut them with just his palm. I hit them with the back of my fist. He flung his palms into their stomachs before finishing them with a high-kick. I dodged as he danced to avoid a blow. I blocked a kick with my arms and with my legs, while he caught their hands and legs and made them suffer for testing their mettle against him.

Takuma and I were Yin and Yang. I used my physique and my mind as I fought. Takuma utilized grace, manipulation, and his enemies' own weaknesses as a weapon. If I left one enemy undone, he finished them right off. If he tossed me a Clansman, I'd deck the living daylights out of the barbarian.

We swopped designated hitter and clean-up crew quite a few times, just so the two of us wouldn't get overwhelmed. I felt more secure with him watching my back. I underestimated him! Now I perfectly understood why he was a Lieutenant! He became so strong and so intelligent with his service in Okinomiya! I was impressed! I felt so proud as my pupil grew from a delightfully awkward rookie to a full-fledged officer!

As we fought on, I began to notice the reoccurring tactics that are enemies used. As a religious organization, I didn't expect them to fight so wildly like this! Even so, while they attacked us ferociously without giving us so much as a breather, something about the way they fought ate away at me. It didn't seem right at all.

The Clansmen held their knives inverted and attacked us with swift strokes and quick thrusts. They held their weapons correctly and attacked very efficiently! The wounds they inflicted upon the Sonozaki men, before they came after us, were precise enough to cause the maximum pain before killing them in seconds.

Their movements were very strategic. They encircled us, not allowing us to move, and kept coming after us. Each stroke they made aimed at a vital organ. If we weren't careful, we could have been killed instantly! They even blocked our possible routes for escape!

They were organized…very organized! Their weapon handling, their tactics, the way they ganged up on us, it wasn't random! Every move they made was tactful and no Clansmen stepped out of line! They all weren't acting as individuals against us! They were a team!

I couldn't see these religious fanatics being that clever! There was no way that they would be able to know how to fight correctly with a knife or a sickle, to close us into a corner, to force us to fight them, and to cut our phone line so we couldn't call for help! This was planned all too well! I didn't believe we were finding against the Keima Clan then! If so…who the hell were we fighting?

The forces started to let up. There weren't as many enemies as when we had started. What was happening? I heard explosions, blades cutting through the air, and rock tumbling down to the earth. What was all that?

The last enemy in the house fell to Takuma's opened palm. After he collapsed, Takuma and I regrouped. The guards that were with us went to check on Satoko and Mion. I prayed that they would be alright.

Soon enough, Satoko came from the back of the house. She held her baseball bat, rife with blood, with some wire wrapped around each of her fingers. Her hair was a mess and some blood and grime was on her soft skin. She was breathing hard. They had gotten through the back? Thank God Satoko was able to stop them!

The guards escorted Mion past Satoko. Mion was still holding onto that thing in the black cloth. She had a smile on her face as her eyes were closed.

"So how are you boys doing?" she said. "We had quite a ball back there!"

I took a moment to catch my breath. "We're…just fine! I think whatever happened outside is driving any stragglers away!"

"Ahahaha! You'll have to thank Satoko for that! Her trap skills have increased tenfold since the last time you saw her!"

There was stomping outside. The earth shook and the house followed suit.

We stuck our heads out the front door to investigate. There were more men! Just how many Clansmen did Hinamizawa have? I was nearing exhaustion! I didn't know if I could keep this up any longer!

"I think it's my turn now!" Mion stepped forward. "Satoko, Hanzaemon, watch my back, won't you? Akasaka, take five for now, 'kay? Let Uncle Mion take care of this!"

The guards stood around me. They were going to protect me while their leader went out into battle? That didn't seem right…but Mion's words were law.

Satoko held her bat with two hands. Takuma picked up two sickles and held them tightly in his hands. Mion led them outside. I stood there with my back against the wall just watching. I wanted to help them, but I needed to rest for a little while.

The Clansmen readied their weapons. Takuma held his sickles at his sides and stood straight. Satoko lifted her bat up into the air. While her right hand held the bat tight, her other hand didn't have too strong of a grip. I saw some of the wires around her fingers glimmer in the moonlight.

Mion stood in front of them. She tossed the black cloth away. She held a katana in her hand now. She curled her delicate fingers around the hilt and drew out the shimmering steel blade. The sheath was tucked into the sash around her waist while her hands held the sword with the tip facing the ground.

Mion then slowly shifted the blade clockwise until she held the hilt to her chest. She spread her feet and had the tip of the blade face the heavens.

"My name is Sonozaki Mion!" she declared. "How dare you desecrate my home?"

The blade shined brighter. I saw the reflection of her emerald eyes. They glowed a haunting piercing jade.

"Hinamizawa…is **my** village! And I…will have…**retribution!**"

Mion charged forward. Takuma twirled the sickles as followed after her. Satoko flexed her little finger and chased after him.

There were two explosions. Some of the men flew through the air, blood splattered onto the earth, and the sound of bone and sinew clashing knifed through my ears. When the dust cleared, I saw my friends again.

Satoko flexed each one of her fingers every thirty seconds. Holes in the ground formed, causing several men to become trapped, while blades flung from the nearby trees and impaled the men in their arms, legs, and chests. She swung her bat viciously. Anyone that suffered her attack was done for. She didn't let a single person escape her sight.

Takuma sliced up the arms, legs, and shoulders of anybody who dared to come near him. He didn't kill them, but he made sure they wouldn't get up again. His blades sung a terrible song as they cut the very air in two. They hissed, they screeched, and they drew out as much blood as they could from their prey.

Mion's sword was the most devastating. The blade was high-frequency, so even the lightest slash would leave quite a wound. She swung her blade with such grace and ferocity; her style was beautiful as it was deadly. She twirled on her feet as she attacked. She shifted her body all around as she struck down enemy after enemy. Even though they tried to block, parry, and deflect each of her strikes, it proved fruitless. Mion destroyed each of their weapons with a single swing. She even defeated them with that same strike.

Some of the men even flew through the air as Mion slashed at them. Blood fell like rain and their cries cracked like thunder. Mion's sword was lightning. She was a typhoon. Everything that circled around her suffered the raging storm. Nobody stood up to her. The second they did, their future had been sealed.

The dust finally settled. Satoko got down on her knees and gasped for air. She propped herself up using her bat. Her face was dripping with blood and sweat. She was more exhausted than I was.

Takuma wiped his face down and offered Satoko the clean side of his handkerchief. She accepted it. She rubbed her face roughly and handed it back to Takuma. He told her to keep it. He tossed his sickles aside and ran his hands through his hair. He sighed in anguish over the condition of his hair and his suit. They were both very dirty.

Mion took out the sheath from her sash. She swung the sword; the blood flew off of the blade and stained the dirt. The hilt clanged against the scabbard loudly. She cradled it in her arms and let the hilt rest against her shoulder. Mion exhaled slowly. It was all done.

The sun was beginning to rise. Had we truly fought through the whole night? It didn't seem possible, yet it was. I couldn't believe that we manage to fight off a whole militia just by ourselves alone, without the intercession of the police! We got lucky!

The Clansmen still bothered me, with their tactics and fighting abilities, but I could think about that later. We had won the battle. That was what truly mattered.

Takuma stuffed his hand into his pocket. Satoko used her bat as a cane, while Takuma gave her his shoulder to lean on as well. Mion walked daintily down the walkway, rubbing her fingers along the jet black sheath of her sword, as if she had done this before, like it was no big deal.

These were the people I left behind when I went to Tokyo. These people were the hope and future of Hinamizawa. They were their solemn protectors. A lawman, a bodyguard, and a mobster; both sides of the law and a hurting heart found a bond amongst each other. These were the people that kept the old Hinamizawa alive.

They were my closest friends. They were the Hinamizawa Guardians.


	6. Chapter 6: Recollection

Chapter 6: Recollection

Part A

The police descended upon the Sonozaki House. They ran their eyes over the carnage that had occurred the previous night. There were so many bodies…so much blood…so much evil. The bodies were being loaded into separate cars to be taken to the station for registering and autopsy. The coroner was going to have one heck of a time.

Some of Mion's remaining guards had made for the precinct and called for help. The police showed up a little before the morning light shone down on us. They had been examining the damage for a few hours and getting statements from Takuma, myself, Satoko, Mion, and a few of the guards. We told them everything about the attack and the battle we had to undergo.

Surprisingly enough, there were a few Keima Clansmen whose lives were spared. Most of them came from me, the only one who used non-lethal force. They were handcuffed and were immediately hauled off to the station. There'd be a rough interrogation for those men. I wanted to be the one to conduct it, but I felt as though Mion and the others needed me there to stay.

I hoped that the police would find something out from those men. Their tactics were obviously organized and methodical. Their style was too orderly and seasoned, all the way down to the correct way to fight with a knife. It almost seemed…militaristic. I couldn't believe for a second that this was just a random act of violence caused by a fanatical religious sect. There was something behind it all!

Mion sat on the floor of her living room, watching the stream flow by. She still held onto that sword of hers. Her eyes were closed. She appeared to be sleeping. I didn't blame her for nodding off like that. It was a terrible night for all of us. We could have all used a rest.

I squatted down on the ground as I looked at Mion. She fascinated me. The mastermind behind the Hinamizawa Club was more than just a leader, she was a warrior. Mion's grace with the sword stunned me. Her movements, the way she waltz along the blood ridden earth, the way her hair floated as she spun, and the way her sword struck her foes down all astounded me. Where did she learn to do all that? It was almost inhuman! I supposed that all of the rage, frustration, and misery she bottled up for all those years finally came out in the form of her terrible swift sword. She was, without a doubt, absolutely amazing!

"Ah…" she opened her mouth. She opened wide enough so I could see the back of her throat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~ahhh!"

I only blinked. I stared at her like an idiot.

"Hmm?" She blinked right back at me. "What? I'm…I'm…ahhhhhh!" She yawned again.

"You alright, Mion?"

"Ahhh!" She rubbed at her eyes. "I'm okay. I'm just a little tired, that's all!"

"Here, why don't you go to bed? You already gave your statement to the police, right? I don't think they'll be bothering you for a while now! You should rest up as much as you can!"

"Ahaha! I thank you for your concern, Akasaka, but I can't sleep just yet!" The bags under Mion's eyes were much more noticeable now. "There's still a lot of work to be done! I mean, look at my house! It's a mess! They got blood over everything! How is the maid supposed to get all those stains out? How am I gonna pay her wages for that job anyway? It's gonna cost a fortune!"

I chuckled at her black humor. Normally, I'd be appalled and frightened at such a joke, but the fatigue must have been getting to me as well.

"I'll be fine!" Mion smiled at me. "As long as I got this old thing," she said as she tapped the hilt of the sword against her neck, "Uncle Mion'll be okay!"

"Alright, if you say so." I took a moment to scan the area around us. "Hey, Mion? Where's Satoko? Shouldn't she be here with you?"

"I think she's talking to a cop right now. She'll be free soon."

I acknowledged and sat beside Mion.

"I owe you so much, Akasaka…" Her voice was very kind and soft. The sound of her voice almost hypnotized me because of how sweet it was; my heart was already melting even before she could tell me what she meant.

I titled my head at her.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I…uh…" She stroked her finger against the hilt of her katana. "I sort of eavesdropped on your conversation with Satoko last night…"

"Ah? You…heard all that?" I blushed.

"Mmhmm. You're really sweet, you know that? I'm…truly grateful for everything that you've done for me…as well as for her! I was so dark and cold before you came; I forgot who I was…how the old Mion used to be. When you had that talk with me, I returned to Hinamizawa and I was able to keep the demon inside of me at bay!

"You did the same for Satoko as well! You finally got her to open up…to share her feelings with you! I-She never once told me any of that! She was always silent and she ignored me whenever I tried to talk to her. I owe you more than my life for what you've done for us…"

I touched her shoulder. "Like I told her, you guys are my friends! You're what I have left of Hinamizawa! I didn't want to lose you both too!"

Mion giggled. "So…is it also true…that you…love us…like daughters?"

I blushed even more. "…I…yeah…I really love you two a lot…"

"Good! Satoko was right. You are…kinda like a father figure to us! You looked out for us and you took care of us!"

I smiled widely.

"Even so…you can only help us so much."

"What do you mean?" I looked to her.

"You managed to break through our wall of the sorrow, the thing that blocked our old selves; however, it's up to Satoko and me to keep ourselves strong!"

"I'm not following, Mion…"

"The demon." Mion rubbed her shoulder. "I…still feel it's presence within me. I felt it when I was fighting those Keima men. It wanted to break free, but I held it back. Even after all that I been through, I still have not accepted it…I haven't fallen to it. But…I'm afraid that I might!

"Satoko's a strong woman…maybe strong than me. She was a very innocent girl those ten years ago. Don't get me wrong, she was a mischievous as all hell, but she had that pure aura around her! She had hurt more than all of us put together, but she managed to stay strong! Up to this point, I was afraid that that strength might be failing her, because she had secluded herself from the world. But then you saved her, and that same aura is returning! I feel it!"

"But what about you, Mion?"

Mion smiled wryly. "While Satoko has a very good chance of overcoming her demon…I'm not sure about myself…"

"I don't get it! You're strong, Mion! Nothing ever brings you down!"

"…You don't know my demon. The Sonozaki demon is strong…very strong. It…it made me hurt Satoko those ten years ago…when I was so insecure. I could have killed her! I've been trying to make it up to her…but that doesn't seem to quell the demon. Nothing seems to shut it up. Akasaka?" She looked at me with these pleading eyes, trying to find an answer. "How do you defeat a demon?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry…but I wouldn't really know…"

Mion laughed. "…I thought so…"

"Although…!" I touched her arm. "If I saved you with love and friendship, then isn't that enough to defeat it? Aren't demons selfish, like, they only try to please themselves?"

"…I hurt Satoko because I was selfish. I wanted Kei-chan all to myself…and I was willing to do anything it took…"

"Then that demon turned your selfless love into selfish lust! If it fought with lust, then fight with love!"

"It's not just that…but it's the rage I felt for all these years too."

I cast my eyes down. "…I know there's some way to defeat it…you just have to find it!"

"That Onigari-no-Ryuo," Mion spoke softly again. "I wonder if the legends behind that sword were true…you know…how it could kill demons?"

"Who knows? But it that sword comes from Rika's family, then there has to be some truth to it!"

"Too bad it's broken. I don't think a broken blade could kill a demon. Its powers, if it had any, probably died out when the blade was shattered!"

I thought about it. "Even if it is broken, it's still the Onigari-no-Ryuo! It still has that power, or powers, to it!"

Mion gripped her sword with both hands. She looked up into the sky and sighed hard. "I wish that one day…in some distant universe or where there is another me that suffers like I am now…I wish that the sword could be used on me…so that the demon inside me would die. That way…I could be free!"

"Wouldn't you die as well if the sword was used on you?"

"…I may die…but I would rather die along with my demon, than have it hurt anymore people…especially the ones I care about!"

These thoughts…these wishes…where were they coming from?

Mion suddenly busted out in laughter. "Look at me! Saying all this nonsense about different worlds and universes! Ahahaha! Can you believe me right now? I must sound foolish! Ahahaha!"

I smiled at her. "I don't know, Mion! There's still a lot about the universe, life, and existence that we still haven't found out about yet! I wouldn't doubt that there is something…someone…looking out for us!"

Mion snickered at me. "I thought I was bad! Akasaka, I didn't take you for the supernatural type! Ahahaha!"

I laughed with her as well.

If there was one thing I learned from Rika, it was that the cycle of sorrow caused by fate could be broken! Fate could be contested and defeated! Maybe Mion would be saved someday…no…I knew she would be saved! Either in this world, or possibly her next life, that demon would be destroyed for good!

"What're you two kids, laughing about?"

Takuma sauntered over to where we were sitting. He had a can of beer in his hand. He leaned his back against the wall of the house and took a large swig.

"Gaaah! Damn, that's good!" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "There's nothing like a nice cold drink to calm the nerves!"

"Is that so?" Mion fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Eh? W-What?" Takuma took a step away from her. "S-Stop looking at me like that!"

"Taku-chan? Can the love of your life have just a little sip? I'm very thirsty!"

Takuma froze when she said his name. "…H-Huh…?"

"You don't like the new name I gave you, Taku-chan?" Mion placed her sword down and strutted to Takuma. She traced along his chest with her finger and rubbed his waist suggestively with her other hand.

"I made it up just for you…my love…"

His eyes were glued to her. His hands shook and sweat dripped down the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Pleaaaaaase? Let me have a sip…? A teensy weensy sip…?" She licked her lips sensually. "Oh…you don't want me to have that indirect kiss? That's too bad…" Her voice became even more seductive. "…'Cause I want it…I want everything…!"

Her fingers grazed the can. Takuma's grip lessened. His mouth became agape and a certain flame was in his eyes.

When she saw her moment, Mion seized the can. She shoved the opening to her lips and gulped loud and hard. The two of us watched her in horror.

Mion gasped for air and crunched the can in her hand. She turned her back to Takuma and through it over her shoulder.

Takuma caught it and stared at her. His eyes were trembling in their sockets as he watched her stroll back to me. She wiggled her behind as she walked.

"Hmm?" Mion turned to face Takuma and posed provocatively. "Taku-chan? Is something the matter?"

"Takuma? You okay, man?" I stood up and slapped his back. That look in his eyes…it really bothered me. It wasn't lustful for anything, he wasn't getting funny ideas, and it wasn't anger. It was something…different.

Takuma's eyes shifted slowly to the crunched can in his hands, and then back to Mion, and then back to his hands.

"You…" he groaned. "You…bitch!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Mion held her stomach. "Men! They're all alike! The second a girl speaks sweetly to him and touches his belt line, he loses it completely! What, is the beast inside of you awakening to my delicate strokes…?"

"M-Mion!" I blushed furiously. "That's-That's filthy!"

"Gahahahaha!"

Takuma shook his head furiously and eyed Mion again. He threw the can down on the ground. "You bitch! That was my only beer! How were those gulps 'one sip'? You owe me money for that!"

"Did I say a sip? I don't remember! I was too busy running my hands over you! Ahaha!"

"That's it! You're dead!"

"T-Takuma!" I grabbed him and tried to hold him still.

"Get outta my way! She's dead!"

Mion cackled even louder. "Let him have it, Akasaka! It's not wise to deny a beast his satisfaction!"

My face was completely red. How could she say those dirty things?

The police finally finished their duties around noon. It was perfect timing too, as Takuma and Mion were becoming more agitated and exhausted. When they rounded up the last of the wounded Clansmen, Mion stepped inside of the House and went to her room. She said she didn't need to rest, but her drooping eyes and her sluggish walk told me otherwise. She didn't want to admit it, but she really did need rest. I let her go relax. She deserved it. She needed to take it easy after the battle, and she also needed to plan a service for the men that sacrificed themselves for her. She told me that she wanted to do something special for the families of those people.

Takuma was going to head back to the station as well. I reminded him to continue the search on Kenji's revolver to see if anything could be lifted from it. I also told him to run background checks on every one of the Clansmen the police held in custody, dead or otherwise. I told to him to interrogate the remaining men as well. He promised me that he would take care of everything.

Satoko was in her room, when I found her, with a pile of cloths next to her. She was polishing the baseball she had used during the battle. The cloth she used to clean it was bathed in blood. She had gone through several cloths before it regained its luster. She ran her eyes over the bat for quite some time.

I knew that bat looked familiar. I remembered when I used to be on patrol; sometimes Keiichi had that bat on him when he played with the girls. So that was his bat? Satoko must have been holding onto it ever since the Fire. I believed that the previous night's brawl was the first time she used it in a while.

"Hey, Satoko," I stood at the threshold of her opened door.

"Oh? Akasaka." She glanced at me over her shoulder. "Come in, I'm just polishing."

I nodded and approached her. I sat myself by her side. I noticed the bat.

"It looks pretty good for something so old!"

Satoko grinned. "I didn't want to use it last night, but I had to keep Mion-san safe! I tried my best to clean it, but I'm afraid I made a few new dents."

"That used to be…ah! That's a special bat, huh?"

She held on her lap. She looked down at it lovingly. "It's all I have left." Satoko suddenly chuckled. "Actually…this used to be my brother's!"

"Satoshi?"

"Uh-huh! Nii-Nii used to use this when he was baseball player! He…never was any good, but he still tried his best! It's kinda funny: he sucks at sports while I'm pretty skilled at them!"

Satoko was laughing and smiling. It was such a transformation! I honestly felt awkward around her though. I was getting used to the cold shoulder she always gave me. This all felt so strange.

"Then Keiichi-san used this." Satoko squeezed the grip of the bat. "You know…I can still feel him around me whenever I hold this!"

"You do?"

"Yes. When I was fighting with it…it was almost like he was right there with me! His hands were over mine! He was helping me swing the bat! He fought right beside me!"

I thought back to the way she fought. I was then reminded of the traps she used.

"I remember you had a knack for pulling all sorts of pranks when you were a kid! I'm really afraid of your traps now!" I rubbed the back of the neck sheepishly.

Satoko's grin deteriorated. "I didn't mean to make them so powerful. Usually my traps incapacitate their targets…I didn't mean to kill anybody…"

"It's alright, Satoko! You did it to protect yourself and Mion! I don't think any less of you!"

"Still though. I always told myself that I would kill every single last one of them with my bare hands…but…I feel so wrong now that I had my chance and acted on it…"

"It shows the human side of you. It shows that you have a heart that you didn't want to solve anything with lethal force. As long as you did it in self-defense, that's alright! You did nothing wrong!"

She was quiet for a little while. "Akasaka?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm very sorry…"

"What for?"

Satoko rolled the bat around on her lap. "…I've been so mean to you. I never meant to be so cold…it's just that…"

"We already talked about this! I told you everything's alright now! Don't beat yourself up anymore!"

"No…I don't mean that." Satoko faced me. "I mean…about Nee-Nee."

Shion…

"I'm still sorry about how selfish I was to-"

"You weren't selfish!" Satoko shook her head. "You wanted to solve the case, to rid us of those Keima bastards! I know Akasaka very well! He's never been selfish! He never will be!"

I chuckled now. "Thanks…haha."

"Nee-Nee…she's…worth more to me than anything else…her, you, and Mion-san. She's more important than my own life!"

"You really love her, huh?"

"I do! I love her completely!" Satoko put her hand over her heart. "She treated me like her own…she loved me too."

"I know she did."

"Mion-san's been trying to be like a sister to me. She played games with me sometimes, even when I never said a word to her, she took me out on walks, even when acted as her bodyguard, and she even slept beside me when I had nightmares…"

Mion did all that for her?

"It's stupid…but I've had such awful dreams…" Her body shook. "They all are the same…they frighten me!"

"Do you want to talk about them?" I scooted closer to her in case she needed my shoulder.

Satoko took a moment. "In my dreams…we all die."

"Huh?"

"In my dreams…Rika and I…we're always the first ones to die. We're killed by some monster…and we're forced to watch our friends suffer our same fate! Sometimes…I see the monster's face!

"One time…it was Rena-san's face…and then it was Mion-san's face…! In separate dreams…they kill Rika and I…and they hurt everyone around them…including themselves. To make things even more bizarre…Mion-san had the same dreams as I did!"

They both had the same dream where she and Rika were killed? Was it possible to share that same dream?

"I think that's why Mion-san goes out of her way to take care of me. Sometimes when she sleeps beside me, she holds me close to her and whispers to me. She says the same thing every time before she goes to sleep."

"What does she say?" I asked, growing more intrigued.

"She says," Satoko looked into my eyes, "'I'm sorry.'"

"She apologizes?"

"Yes. Those are just dreams though…but they seem so real! Mion-san feels guilty for hurting me in those dreams…as well as when she hurt me those years ago. They feel real to her as well! She tells me all the time! You see, she feels indebted to me, that she should dedicate her life to repenting for her actions against me, whether she did them or not. Mion-san…she's a wonderful person!

"Mion-san has done so much for me since Nee-Nee was taken. I try to repay her…but it's something I could never do. Mion-san…she's…like my second sister…"

I patted Satoko's back. "Mion's grown to be a great woman! I'm proud of her! I'm proud of you too! I'm so glad you're back with us again, Satoko!"

She held my hand and stroked my skin with her finger. I saw a tiny smile, though she tried her best to hide it from me.

"Akasaka? Do you think that…Nee-Nee could truly help the investigation?"

I recalled Shion's medical report from the night of the Fire. She had two gunshot wounds and a broken arm, along with several bruises. I was very suspicious because of the gunshot wounds. Maybe the Clan had done it. Maybe they were taking care of any witnesses that could possibly identify them as the culprits behind the Fire. Even so, Shion was still alive. She could know something.

"I believe so. She was shot twice. It's attempted murder and nobody should have a gun within the village! I know that something is lingering in the memories of that night! I just need to know what Shion saw so I could have a chance to piece this all together! Shion could be a key to figuring this out!"

Satoko grimaced. "But…Nee-Nee needs to get better!"

"I know she does!" I said very kindly. "I don't want to disturb her! I know she needs help more than anything!"

Satoko turned away from me. I heard her heave a heavy sigh. "Now I'm the one being selfish."

"What? No! You're not!"

"You said Nee-Nee could give you a chance to solve your case! If she's that important to you…then…maybe you could go see her…"

"Satoko…that's not such a good idea…"

She shook her head again. "No. All this time I thought the doctors and everybody could help her. I always thought that if she was left alone, she'd get better. But now that I think about it…she's been all alone for ten years. She hasn't seen any one of us for so long!" Satoko wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Nee-Nee…she…she needs help…she needs to recover…she…she needs me!"

I cocked my head.

"She needs us! She needs us to so she can grow strong again! She needs to see us, to know that we still care about her!"

"Satoko?"

"Akasaka…" Satoko faced me again. She held my hand. "Would…would you…like to know where Nee-Nee is…?"

"Satoko…" I was feeling so guilty. "I can't ask you to jeopardize her recovery like this…! I don't want you to-!"

"No! Nee-Nee needs to see us again! It's time we help her now!"

"…Are you sure…?"

"I'm positive!" She squeezed my hand tighter. "Just promise me something…don't tell anyone about where I'm going to take you. I mean it." Her voice grew cold. "I don't want anybody bothering her!"

I gulped.

"I'm doing this for you because I trust you, Akasaka! I'm putting all of my faith and trust in you! I know you won't hurt her!"

I held her hands into mine now. "…I promise I'll keep quiet. You have my word." I smiled at her. "Satoko…thank you…"

Satoko closed her eyes and stroked the skin of my hands for a little while.

"Nee-Nee," she whispered to herself, "I'm coming back to you…!"

Part B

Satoko and I hitched a ride on the train in Okinomiya. It was a two-way trip to Tokyo. We were going back home? This was lucky for me! I just might be able to check on Yukie and Miyuki while I was in the area! And besides, Satoko needed some time to spend with Shion. I didn't want to rob the two of this reunion.

Satoko had told Mion in secret of the plan when she woke up for her nap. Mion desperately wanted to come, but her duties tied her down to Hinamizawa. Mion told us to give Shion her best wishes. She was so depressed that she couldn't come with us. I hoped that someday soon Mion would get her chance to see her sister. I just hoped that that someday would be soon.

Mion offered to give us escorts, but Satoko declined. I feared for our safety at first, without the escorts, but I soon grew relaxed. Satoko was all the protection that we needed! She had grown to be quite the fighter! She was much stronger than before and her mind was much sharper! She was the perfect defense!

I tapped my fingers on my leg as we came closer to Tokyo. I was nervous, I admit, as I was still so concerned about my family. Mion promised that they'd be taken care of, so I had to believe in that, no matter what wild fantasy ran rampant in my mind.

Satoko was shaking like a leaf. She clenched her fists and bit down on her lip, but she didn't stop shivering. She was afraid. She was afraid to see her Nee-Nee after so many years. I'd be going crazy if I was in her shoes too.

Satoko brushed her hair back and occasionally twiddled her thumbs. She made a few odd noises as she mumbled to herself. I think she was trying to find the right words to say when she'd see Shion. She bobbed her head up and down, and then shook it, then bit at her nails, and crossed her legs, and shifted about in her seat.

"It's okay, Satoko!" I held her hand. "I'm here with you!"

She twitched a few times. "Y-Yeah…I'm…just so nervous…I'm afraid!"

"It'll be okay! Trust me!"

"What about Mion-san? You think she'll be fine? What if-?"

"Mion's a tough girl! She'll be fine! Just focus on Shion for now!

"…Yeah…okay…yeah…"

We disembarked from the train about another hour later. Tokyo was a lot busier than what I remembered. I had only been gone for a few days, but it didn't feel that way. I felt like a soldier returning home for the first time since his departure into battle. I really was a soldier. I was Hinamizawa's soldier if anything. I was one of the warriors who safeguarded it.

Satoko led the way. She eyed every street sign, every directory, and every corner. She knew her way around very well! She never went to the institution Shion was admitted to, so how did she know exactly where to go?

"Satoko?" I asked as we walked down another block. "You never went to see Shion before. How is it that you know where we're going?"

"One time," she said with her back still turned to me, "long after she was taken, I looked up the name of hospital she was staying in. I looked up directions, train times, and the quickest route to get to the building. I came to Tokyo all by myself that time. I was so scared since I had never been in the city before. The air here…it's so different from Hinamizawa's. There's so many faces that I don't recognize…it's like I'm in a whole new world.

"Ah…anyway. I eventually found the hospital. I stood at the front door for many hours, just like a statue. I wanted to go in to see Nee-Nee more than anything, but I stopped myself. I was afraid to, since it had been so long. I also didn't want to disturb her. I'm still afraid now but…I know I have to do this. I have to see her!"

"I'm sure Shion will be overjoyed to see you!" I smiled at Satoko.

"Akasaka…what will she think of me?" Satoko clenched her hands together. "What if…she doesn't recognize me? What if she's forgotten all about me?"

"She never could! It's been a long time, yes, but that doesn't break the kind of bond the both of you have with one another! I bet she's longing for the day she gets to see you and Mion again! Luckily for her, we just happened to be in the neighborhood! Haha!"

I managed to make her giggle. "…Alright then! Let's keep going! It's not much further!"

The hospital was quite large. There had to be at least twelve floors. I got sick to my stomach when I looked up that high. I never liked places that high up. Miyuki was scared to death of heights. When we went to the amusement park during her summer vacation last year, we made the mistake of getting on a rollercoaster. I think I screamed louder than she did! Our fellow riders thought that I was old lady because of how shrill my voice was! I never heard the end of it…!

Satoko and I checked in at the front desk on the first floor. We asked about Shion's room number and if she was available. The receptionist was familiar with her name. Shion was actually having lunch at the time we came; she was up in her room on the seventh floor. We thanked the receptionist and proceeded to the elevator.

As we walked through the hallways, I scanned the many rooms that we passed. Each of them held a poor soul. I saw some men with bandages around their heads struggling to solve a simple puzzle. I saw a young woman laughing for no apparent reason as a doctor asked her questions about how she was feeling. I saw another woman, staring blankly into the wall with a large protruding belly. The poor thing was pregnant. I started to have my fears as soon as I saw those rooms. This was a mental institution that doubled as a regular hospital…

We rode the elevator up to the seventh floor. Shion's room was the fifth door on the right. Satoko stared at the wood of the door for five solid minutes. Her temples were moist with sweat and I thought I could hear her rapid heartbeats. I touched her arm. It was ice cold.

"You ready, Satoko?" I asked softly.

She slowly nodded to me. "Y-Yes…"

I touched the knob on the door. Now I was the one getting cold feet. I didn't try to think anymore. I gripped the knob firmly and opened the door.

The room was whitewashed with a few floral designs running along the corners of the room. I saw a few trays of medical equipment, locked up, and some machines hooked up to a monitor. There was a window with pink curtains at the sides of it. You could see most of Tokyo from up there! You could look down and see tiny ants running around on the street.

There was a woman sitting in bed. She wore a light blue outfit. Her long emerald hair was shimmering in the sunlight. It was flowing across the side of her bed.

Her hands were shining as well. They looked so delicate and very slender. Any man that was touched by those hands would lose it. They appeared to be so gentle and so beautiful. Her nails were done rather nicely. It pulled the look together.

She was looking out the window. Had she not noticed we were here? Didn't she hear the door open at all? She was mesmerized at the view. She seemed very amazed by this urban jungle she was in. It was nothing like Okinomiya, so I was certain that she had to make a large adjustment just like Satoko did.

Satoko mumbled to herself. She tried to speak, but the words weren't coming out. She gulped. She started to sweat a little more.

"Go on," I whispered to her. "You can do it! She's right there waiting for you!"

Satoko looked down at the floor. She folded her hands over her lap. She squeezed her hands as hard as she could; she was losing circulation because of how hard she held herself.

"Shi…" she muttered. "Ah…er…"

The woman didn't move from her bed.

"Ne…Ne…" Satoko gulped one last time. She shut her eyes tightly. "…Nee-Nee…?"

The woman slowly turned her head to investigate where the voice had come from. When her eyes had met us, I was equally shocked as she was to see us.

Shion was gorgeous. Her cheeks were glistening, her lips were bright and full of life, her skin was soft as a cloud, her body was more developed than before, she had lovely curves to her, and her eyes struck my heart. The beautiful, cascading jade pools captured me. Shion was so different from before! Her beauty rivaled…no…I believed it surpassed Mion!

I could pick up her scent from here. White plums. Sometimes Yukie wore perfume like that. The smell was so intoxicating. I almost lost it for a moment, because that scent reminded me of my wife. I loved that smell. It suited Shion perfectly. Her body, her eyes, every part about her startled me. I admired her. Any man would be in Heaven if he had her.

Shion looked at me for a few seconds, and then looked to Satoko.

Satoko fought the urge, but she soon looked up to see Shion.

Their eyes met. Both of their mouths were agape. Their eyes never left one another.

"Sa…" Shion said. Even her voice was soothing to the soul. "Sa…Sa…to…ko…?"

"…N…Ne…Nee…Nee…?"

Satoko slowly approached Shion's bedside. She reached out her hand; she held Shion's cheek. Shion's hand also came to Satoko's face and she held hers. They both held each other's hands over their cheeks. They couldn't believe that this was a real and not some cruel dream.

A tear streamed down Shion's face. It mixed between Satoko's fingers. Satoko was beginning to cry as well.

"Satoko…"

"Nee-Nee…"

Shion's hands shook.

"Sa…SATOKO!"

Shion wrapped her arms around Satoko. She pulled her on the bed. Shion squeezed her as hard as she could. She smothered her cheeks and her head with kisses. Satoko hugged her back and buried her face into Shion's chest.

They both called out each other's names repeatedly. They kissed, hugged, cried together.

"Satoko!" Shion cried louder. "I've missed you! Where have you been all this time? I thought you were dead too!"

"I'm right here! I won't ever let you leave me again!" Satoko kissed her head. "Nee-Nee…oh, Nee-Nee! You look so…so…!"

"You've…you've grown up so much!" Shion wiped the tears from her eyes. "You…you're a beautiful woman now! How I wished I could see you grow up! I'm so sorry that I couldn't!"

"Forget about that! Nee-Nee…I missed you…I missed you so much!"

"…You don't know how long I wanted to see you…! I-I thought you had died too! I wanted to hold you in my arms again…to kiss your head…and…! Now I can…! Satoko…I love you!"

"I love you too, Nee-Nee!"

They remained locked between one another for a while. Satoko was so happy! I never smile that much before! Her smile was so wide and so full of happiness! This was the first time she had been happy in ten years!

Shion pulled Satoko back. She looked at me. "I…I remember you too…! Aren't you…Akasaka?"

I bowed my head. "At your service!"

"Akasaka…get your butt over here!"

I walked over to her, but when I did, Shion grabbed me and hugged me hard.

She slammed my face into her breasts and swung me all around, just like she had done to Satoko. I couldn't breathe! How did Shion get this strong? It was unreal! And the position I was in…! So…so soft…so incredibly comfortable! Yukie…please forgive me…!

Satoko laughed at me. Shion joined in when she lessened her grip on me. I laughed as well. I hugged her back.

"It's great to see you again, Shion!"

"Akasaka…" She rammed my face right back into her chest again. "Thank you…thank you so much for taking care of Satoko all of these years! If there's anything I can do, please-!"

"Ah! Ah dim't actuawwy! Et was awl Miawn!"

"What?"

I lifted my face up from her and breathed heavily. "You should be thanking…ha…Mion! She's the one who…ha…ha…helped her!"

"Sis? My Sis?" Shion's smile grew. "Where is she now? Is she here? Is she?"

We told Shion about all of things that had transpired in Hinamizawa. We informed her about the Great Fire, the Keima Clan, Abbot Ayatsuri, the death of Kenji, the suicide cases, the assassination attempt on Mion, and the attack on the Sonozaki House. We didn't hold anything back from her. She needed to know everything. I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but she had to know.

It was hard for her to grasp all of this news at once, but she tried her best. She listened carefully and asked many questions about Mion. We answered as best we could. Shion reminded me of myself when I came returned to Hinamizawa. She couldn't believe the new world we were in.

A nurse made tea for the three of us. We huddled around Shion's bedside. Satoko was next to the window while I was in the direction of the door. We all sat down and talked amongst ourselves.

"Sis is the mob boss now, huh?" Shion chuckled. "Sis was always tough! I'm happy that she's become a good leader to replace Onibaba!"

"She's very tough!" I said. "She survived an assassination attempt and she took down a whole militia of Keima men all by herself!"

"Aha! That's my Sis all right!"

"Yeah! Mion, Satoko, and Takuma were a great help repelling the raid last night!"

"Takuma?" Shion cracked a smile at his name. A small blush ran across her nose. "How…how is Takuma doing?"

"Oh? Takuma? He's fine! He's a Lieutenant now!"

"That guy's so goofy though! How the heck did he become a Lieutenant? Ahaha!"

"Nee-Nee," Satoko spoke. "I thought you'd hate him! You know, after he arrested Mion-san!"

Shion smiled at her. "I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at the situation! I had made things worse when I should've left them alone! It was my own fault for getting locked up in this stupid place! Ahaha! The judge could've thrown me in prison, but he threw me in here! Well, it beats St. Lucia any day if you ask me!

"Still," Shion looked down into her tea. "I am very grateful for what Sis tried to do for me. She tried to take the blame so I could live a happy life…but I never was able to do that. Ever since I accepted…ever since I made those bad choices, I was eventually going to pay for it. I ended up in this stinking place…and I caused you so much pain, Satoko. You and Mion both! Please…forgive me for all that I've done to you…"

Satoko patted Shion's head. "We're together now! No more apologies!"

Shion touched her hand. "Kei-chan…he'd be so happy to see you so grown up…"

Satoko smiled and looked away.

"Shion," I said now, "you said you thought Satoko was caught in the Fire as well. Where did you hear all the news?"

Shion looked at the bed sheets for a moment, and then turned back to me.

"Um…it's kinda hard to remember…and some of the memories aren't exactly happy ones…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand! I don't want to make you uncomfortable!"

"Well, I know you need to hear this story for that Keima case you guys were telling me about! Those guys…they sound like devils! No…they are devils! Anyway…I guess I should tell you everything, eh, Detective?"

Shion tried to piece the memories together. She tried to remember everything as best she could.

"I remember when Takuma had arrested Sis. I was so angry. I was furious after everything that happened, and it was all because of me. I hated Oyashiro-sama…I hated him for letting this happen to me…even though I had Rika bless me because of the pain I was feeling at the time."

"What kind of pain?"

Shion ignored me.

"I went to the Shrine around nightfall. I wanted to…I wanted to see Rika. When I got there…I found her body…with that sword in her head."

Satoko grimaced.

"When I was about to run away, something came out from the bushes! They were all shrouded in black…these hideous beings! Those monsters!"

Monsters?

"They were like demons! I know it! I saw those glowing eyes and those claws! They wanted me dead! They wanted to kill me! So I fought back! I fought as hard as I could, but something hit my arm and leg. I fell to the ground…rather…the suspension bridge next to the Furude Shrine. They picked me up…and…and they threw me into the river below.

"My arm was broken, but I was lucky to have survived! I limped all the way back to Hinamizawa where I saw emergency vehicles and the military driving by me. When my eyes focused, I saw that the village was on fire!

"I was taken to the hospital in Okinomiya to be examined, but I fought against my doctors! I wanted to go back into the village to try to save everyone, despite my injuries! I fought them for as long as I could before they knocked me out with a sedative. When I came to…it had been the next day. I read about the incident in the newspaper, and I saw it on television. I remember the Keima name very well from those reports…and from Takuma…now that I think about it."

"Takuma told you about them?" I was shocked. "We had been investigating several reports of strange occurrences in Hinamizawa for the past few weeks back then!"

"He didn't tell me about the cult or anything." Shion played with the bed sheets. "I read about the Onigari-no-Ryuo in a book at the library, and then we both went to the Furude Shrine. We discussed a little bit about them, but nothing about a cult ever came up."

Takuma…I remembered him telling me that he had taken a shine to Shion. I warned him not to worry her or anybody with talk of the Clan, but his mouth always ran whenever the topic came up. He'd always forget my wishes to keep silent.

"What happened after you read about the Fire, Shion?"

"…I read the death reports. I honestly didn't feel anything. When I read about Rena…K…Keiichi…and I also knew for a fact that my Satos…um…I assumed that the worst happened to Satoko and Mion. I had seen Sis one last time, however. I was happy on the inside, but my exterior was so cold and I never opened my mouth once. It was around my trial, when they found out I was the one that murdered Irie and Teppei. When I was found guilty, I was sentenced to stay at this place for fifteen years so my 'mind could be repaired.' Mion stood there and watched as they dragged me away. We didn't get the chance to say goodbye…and I didn't see Satoko again! I honestly thought she was dead too! I was hurting so much!

"I've been stuck here ever since! Sometimes…I wanted to take my own life so I could be with everyone again… I tried so many times to take a razor to my throat, or a scalpel to my wrists, but I was stopped every time. When I stopped to think about it, it wouldn't make up for the crimes I committed. The suffering that I had to go through, that I still go through, is nothing compared to what everybody felt in the village! That cult…I never knew something like them existed…especially right under our noses!"

"We're doing everything we can to bring them down!" I said reassuringly. "Takuma and I are working around the clock!"

"You even said that Hinamizawa Syndrome is involved…" Shion clutched her bed sheets. "So that guy…that Ayatsuri…he can influence it with his very words? He can control people through the Syndrome?"

"It's hard to believe, but he can! He tried to infect me with those venomous words of his! And he had been hurting Mion until I snapped her back to her senses!"

"Akasaka did the same to me," Satoko said.

"Ayatsuri…is the one responsible for everything?"

"That's what we believe," I said. "There might be other parties involved, however. We're still looking into it to be sure."

"So…" She said quietly. "What happens now?"

"I still need substantial proof that they were behind the Fire. I know very well that they are familiar with Hinamizawa Syndrome, and that they tried to force Mion's hand with Kenji, however, the raid on the Sonozaki House still bothers me. The men we fought against seemed to have military training!"

"Like the Yamainu?"

"The very same. Not to mention, you were attacked on the night of the fire! You were shot!"

"…Huh? Shot…?" Shion blinked at me.

"The medical report in Okinomiya said you suffered two gunshot wounds! Those monsters that you talked about, could those people be affiliated with the Clan?"

"Those weren't…demons?" Shion had a hard time accepting that.

"…Uh…no. They were indeed human. Somebody tried to kill you so that there wouldn't be a witness to the incident!"

She shook her head and huffed. "I don't remember…I don't remember anything…"

Dammit…

"So…we have a cult and a conspiracy…wonderful. Even so…what is there to accomplish by attacking Hinamizawa and Sis? What did Hinamizawa ever do to the Keima Clan?"

"Supposedly their god, Kami Ousama, otherwise known as Keima Katsurou, was cursed by the Furude Family and killed by the Sonozaki Family. Revenge seems like their motive."

"I agree with you that the Clan is rotten, but there's more to the Fire than we think, I know it!"

"What do you mean, Nee-Nee?" Satoko titled her head at Shion.

"You saw it for yourself right? Didn't Akasaka say that the people you fought last night were Keima Clansmen, but they fought with military styled tactics? Maybe TOKYO is at it again!"

Satoko didn't want to think about that.

"They killed Rika and they burned the village! It's just like Takano's plan! Somebody picked up her plan and finished what she couldn't! You guys told me she was dead, so it had to be someone close to her!"

"That may be! It would also explain the wounds you suffered before! Perhaps those people were actually TOKYO agents that tried to kill you!"

"…They were demons…I know they were! They had to be! I saw them!"

I tried my best not to listen to that.

"I've also been thinking about what Kenji said to me before he died," I said as I recalled the memory. "He said…'Kitsune.'"

"You think that's some sort of unit like the Yamainu was?"

"…Maybe…it would tie in to the man in black he spoke about, the one in the hat and overalls. Takuma and I saw men like that when I first arrived in the village a few days ago!"

"So…they're blending in, huh? They're just watching everything?" Shion was trembling. "It's just like before…!"

"They might be part of the Clan…we don't know yet, but we're gonna find out soon enough!"

"…You know what? I don't care even if this Kitsune thing is true…I don't care who's innocent or not! The Keima Clan is guilty for everything! They killed Rena, Rika, and Kei-chan!" Shion gritted her teeth.

She was beginning to sound like Mion…

"Akasaka," she said my name harshly. She pointed at me. "You stop these people! You stop them, whoever is pulling the strings I don't care who it is, for good! You stop them right now! If you don't…I'll have to…!"

"Nee-Nee!" Satoko seized her hand and caressed it. "Calm down!"

Shion ceased trembling when Satoko had touched her. Shion smiled weakly at her.

"…Sorry about that." She closed her eyes. "I…still get kinda worked up, y'know? Ahaha…"

"I think you need some rest, Shion. We told you a lot and it needs to sink in! Just leave everything to me, okay?"

Shion took a bit to understand what I said, but she soon nodded. "…Okay. I trust you, Akasaka!" She smiled cutely at me. "I'll be a good girl!"

I stood up from my seat. "I think I'm going to go for a little walk. I know you and Satoko want to catch up. I don't want to hog you!"

"You sure?" Shion put her finger to her luscious lips. "Already had your fill of me?"

I turned away and blushed. "…Why is it you Sonozaki girls always get to me?"

"Ahahaha! It's part of our charm! It's a special skill Sis and I only know about! We can wrap any man we want around our fingers!"

"…Well it works, that's for sure…" I waved at Satoko and Shion. "Satoko, take as much time as you need! I'll just be outside getting some fresh air, okay?"

"Alright!" Satoko grinned. "And…Akasaka? Thank you…"

I smiled back.

I stepped out into the hall. I sighed happily. Shion looked great. I was afraid she'd be just like the poor people on the lower floors, but she was just fine! She was still accepting the news about the Clan and the other topics that Satoko and I told her about, and she showed one instance of anger, but that was understandable. I promised her I'd take care of it and that was what I was going to do!

I rode the elevator down to the first floor. I'd give Satoko as long as she needed with Shion. They needed some time alone. I thought I would call the precinct and learn the status of the village's situation. There was a phone booth outside of the hospital. I would see if I could use that.

The phone booth was very tiny, much smaller than any other phone booth I've seen. My broad shoulders and muscles made it hard for me to fit in there. I seemed to manage somehow. I punched in the phone number and waited to be connected.

_"Hello? Okinomiya Precinct?"_

"Hi. This is Akasaka Mamoru, badge 9211."

The other end was quiet for a second. The lady at the desk must have been checking my I.D. right then.

_"How can I help, Detective Akasaka?"_

"Could you please patch me through to Detective Hanzaemon Takuma?"

_"…Putting you through now, Detective."_

I heard some static followed by a click on the other side.

_"This is Hanzaemon."_

"Hey, Takuma!"

_"Senpai! What's up? Everything okay? Wait, where are you calling from?"_

"I'm in Tokyo right now. Satoko's with me. We're on…uh business for Mion."

_"Oh, really? She didn't tell me anything! Leaving me outta the loop, huh? That's not very nice!"_

I rolled my eyes.

"Takuma. I wanted to call and see how everything was doing."

_"Hahaha! Speak of the devil! I was just about to call you at the Sonozaki House's number to tell you something!"_

I heaved a heavy sigh. "Not more bad news, please…"

_"No! It's good news this time!"_ Takuma squealed with glee. _"I ran Kenji's revolver through ballistics, finger printing, and some more complicated stuff!"_

"And what did you find?"

_"Absolutely nothing!"_

I frowned. "How is that good news?"

_"Wait for it, Senpai! We found that same model gun with the serial numbers burnt off too! We actually found five more of them!"_

"Huh? You did? Where?"

_"They were on some of the bodies of the Clansmen we fought against!"_

"Are you serious?" My voice raised.

_"And you know what else? Remember Shion had those gunshot wounds when she was admitted to the Okinomiya hospital? Well, the bullets fired from all of these revolvers match the bullets that were used on her! These were the same guys that tried to kill her!"_

Kenji wasn't acting alone at all! This proves that the Clan had been plotting Mion's assassination all along! It also proves that they tried to kill Shion so she couldn't identify them the night of the Fire! They couldn't say Kenji was alone anymore! They had done it! They had done everything!

_"It gets better! We ran background checks on most of the men we took down! Some are unidentified, but we managed to nab a good amount of them!"_

"Who are they, Takuma?"

_"They used to be part of Japan's military! You were right! Those guys did have military training!"_

So they were trained after all? That was good, but how many were soldiers? I had fought many, but I didn't know if they were same as when Satoko, Mion, and Takuma fought their share of the attackers. It may have been a coincidence. Still though, I had to find out for myself.

"How many registered soldiers did you guys find?" I asked.

_"About every single one we checked was some kind of soldier!"_

It wasn't a coincidence. I was right again…shit. While it was good news…I was getting bad feelings. My assumptions were all coming together. And that meant…

_"It looks like you were right all along, Senpai!"_

Takano's face flashed in my mind. That black cape, that black hat, and that sickening smile that crossed her twisted mouth shoved its way to the front.

"I know." I said with fear, joy, and concern all at once. "TOKYO's behind this…!"


	7. Chapter 7: Plague

**Hello! Sorry this one is really late! I've been at a anime convention in Connecticut all of the weekend and had a bad case of writer's block! :( The good news is that I had a blast and met some really cool cosplayers and voice actors! I got to meet Carlos Ferro, Jon St. John, and Cristina Vee! I even got their autographs and a video for my Help Me! Doctor Hazama! series! ^^**

**Anyway! I'm back and I'm ready to finish this so we can get on to the good stuff! Thanks for being patient! If you want to see my adventures and my victory at the convention's Masquerade contest, go to my youtube channel and take a gander! ^_^**

**~WOLFEDEN Stories**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Plague<p>

Part A

_"So," _Takuma spoke with a hint of fear in his voice, _"what do we do now?"_

"We have to be delicate with this situation, Takuma," I replied. "Remember back in the day that Mion's family had connections with the government? Well, maybe we could have her ask those contacts to track these TOKYO guys down! I mean, it's gotta be them! They're the 'man in black' that Kenji went on about! They gave the gun to Ayatsuri to give it to him! Either TOKYO is helping the Clan, or maybe the Clan is a front for TOKYO!"

_"Shit…"_ Takuma voice cracked. _"That's a pretty scary thought, Senpai…"_

"It's one of those scenarios! Either way, TOKYO and the Clan are the culprits for the Fire and for all those murders and suicides!"

Takuma grumbled.

"Go meet up with Mion and tell her what I just told you! She needs to know as soon as possible! Do you hear me?"

_"Ah…yeah, yeah I hear you…"_

"Stay with me, Takuma! These guys are going down! They're not getting away this time!"

I put the phone back onto the hook.

Now that I knew that TOKYO orchestrated the Fire and all those deaths, I needed to prepare! I'd have to tell Satoko too! I couldn't do that when Shion was within earshot though! Shion was recovering quickly and I didn't want to upset her in any way. I'd had to keep quiet about my theories until Satoko and I were alone!

It looked like I wouldn't be able to see my family. With this TOKYO threat at my feet, I had to give it my full attention. I wanted to see my wife and daughter so badly, but I needed to stop these people before I could have that opportunity! I had to save Hinamizawa! I couldn't save it before…but this time would be different! This was my last chance to make things right again!

I went back into the hospital. I found the elevator again and rode it back to Shion's floor. As I stood there waiting for the floor to come, I pondered on what would happen next. How would I confront Ayatsuri for the last time? How was I going to get to him? How was I going to defend myself against his silver and poisonous tongue? If I could save both Mion and Satoko from their demons, then I had the strength to combat Ayatsuri's bizarre power! I could do it! I know I could!

The doors to the elevator opened. I proceeded to Shion's room. I put my hand on the doorknob. I was going to enter, but I heard the two girls conversing with one another. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't tear my ear away from the door, nor could I remove my eyes from the small window in the door.

"Nee-Nee." It was Satoko. Her voice was very solemn. She was kneeling at Shion's bedside. "How are you feeling...really…?"

"I'm alright, Satoko!" I heard Shion chuckle. "Every day I'm feeling better!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"…We all had a lot of bad memories from that night…especially you. You had it worse than me…"

Shion shook her head a little. "What happened to me was nothing…it was your memories that are the most painful…"

"…Keiichi-san…" Satoko wiped her eyes.

Shion stayed quiet.

"We were in Mion-san's house. The fire spread there and consumed the trees, the gardens, and even the ground. He held my hand as we tried to find an exit, but the roof was coming down all around us. The smoke was choking me. I could barely move because I couldn't breathe at all.

"Keiichi-san carried me to the very back of the house. He carried me as he held his favorite bat, Nii-Nii's bat. Since there was no exit, he hit the wooden walls until he made a big enough hole for me to crawl under. I couldn't even move, so he shoved me through that hole. I got a few splinters, but I didn't care. When I turned around to tell him to come too, he just smiled at me. I reached my hand out to him. It was almost through the hole…when the ceiling came down on him…"

Satoko wiped at her eyes some more.

"He sacrificed himself so I could live…! Keiichi-san's death…it…it changed me that day! I didn't laugh…cry…smile…or even speak for as long as I can remember! I may have said one or two small words…but I kept silent a majority of the time…! I was so cold to everybody I met…even to Akasaka when he tried to help me! I didn't want to speak at all! I just wanted to suffer the agony I felt! I just wanted to die!

"But I had to keep Mion-san safe! She needed me to be with her! She felt my pain too! We both…we both wanted to die so badly…! We just wanted to…but we couldn't…!"

Shion touched Satoko's head.

"Satoko…it's alright now." Shion grinned. "You should be thankful that you're alive today! Keiichi loved you…he loved you so much that he did that for you! He cared about you more than anything!"

"Even so…" Satoko sniffled. "…I don't have him in my life anymore…"

Shion scooted over to her. She took Satoko's head and rested it against her chest. "Shh now…you still have your Nee-Nee…"

Satoko held onto Shion's back tight.

Shion kissed the top of her head and rubbed her cheek against her hair.

"Nee-Nee?"

"Yes?"

"…Do you miss Keiichi-san…?"

Shion hesitated for a second.

"More than you know…"

"Nee-Nee. You…loved him…didn't you?"

"I did…although…it wasn't like the love he had for you…nor was it the kind of feelings you get towards a close friend…"

Satoko looked up to her. "What do you mean?"

Shion smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. "I was in love with that boy…and I still am…"

Satoko's mouth was agape. "You loved him that much…?"

"I do." Shion nodded. "I still love your real Nii-Nii…but…there's a place in my heart for Kei-chan. I truly am…with no doubt in my mind…in love with him."

Satoko looked down. "Did…you ever tell him…?"

"I couldn't…I never got the chance. Sis was in love with him too…she saw him first. He was hers before I could feel anything for him…"

"…Nee-Nee…"

Shion increased her grip on Satoko. "…Keiichi…he did so much for me…I-I…I loved him…!"

"Nee-Nee…?"

Shion's body trembled. "Maybe it was because he reminded me so much of your brother…but I loved him just as much…maybe even…more…"

A few tears fell from her eyes.

"I had dreams…fantasies about him. I dreamt that he came to me. He woke me up from my slumber and he held my hand. He laughed with me…he teased me and I teased him back. I made him blush! He treated me so lovingly. He held me…he stroked at my hips…he kissed me.

"He kissed my lips…he kissed my neck…he held me tight…and I enjoyed every second of it! For that one instance…he…he was in love with me too!"

"Nee-Nee." Satoko wiped her tears away. She smiled warmly. "I've always thought of Keiichi-san as my second Nii-Nii…and I always thought you two had something special between you! I…I think we would have made a happy little family together!"

"A…family…with Kei-chan?" Shion gulped.

"We'd be so happy!" Satoko's smile deteriorated. "But…Keiichi-san…ah! Well, his spirit is always with us, isn't it? I'd like to think so…"

"Yeah…yeah…" Shion nodded at a tortoise's pace. "You're right…"

"I miss him, Nee-Nee…"

"…I miss him too…Satoko…"

"Even Rika is with us!"

Shion didn't open her mouth. She just stroked the back of Satoko's head. Shion appeared depressed when Rika's name was mentioned. She still must have been grieving over her. I understood where she was coming from. I hope she didn't believe that any of this was her fault. She loved Rika too! She wouldn't want her harmed and she didn't want her to suffer the fate she had on that night!

I finally opened the door. I startled Shion. I quickly apologized and came over to the bed.

"Don't do that!" Shion yelled at me.

"I said I was sorry!" I scratched the back of my head. "How're you guys doing?"

"We're okay." Satoko grinned slightly. "We were just talking."

"That's good." I sat on the side of Shion's bed. "Is there anything I can get you, Shion? I feel bad for scaring you!"

She looked down at the sheets.

"…You alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Ahaha!" She wiped her face. "I was just…thinking about Kei-chan and everybody."

"Oh…I'm sorry!"

"It's fine! Don't worry about it! Ahaha!"

I looked to Satoko. "Hey. I just got a call from Takuma."

Shion smiled a little when I said his name.

"What did he say?" Satoko asked me.

"Something really important just came up. He says he wants us to go back to Hinamizawa to give him a hand!"

Satoko frowned. "Do we have to go so soon?"

"I'm sorry…but he really needs us!"

"But…what about Nee-Nee?"

Shion smiled at her little sister. "It's okay! If Takuma needs help then it must be serious! I don't care even if he's a Lieutenant! He never could take care of himself! He always needed his senpai to bail him out! Ahaha!"

"Nee-Nee…"

"I'll be fine! It meant the world to me that you came all this way just to pay me visit! Tell you what: why don't you come visit me again when you're all done with your business in the village! How does that sound?"

Satoko reluctantly stood up. Before she came over to me, she took Shion's hand and caressed it.

"I'll be back to see you again, Nee-Nee! I promise!"

"I know you will!" Shion winked. "Stay safe for me, okay? Take care of Akasaka and Takuma!"

"I will!"

Satoko walked to me and stood at my side for a moment. She gave one last look at Shion before she left the room.

"Shion," I said softly, "I'm very glad to see you doing so well! Get out of here soon so you can be with Satoko again!"

Shion smiled back at me.

"Take it easy now!" I patted her leg and stood up.

"Akasaka?" Shion snatched my wrist.

The sudden yank startled me. I guess we were even.

She smiled widely at me. Her eyes shined that same alluring jade. "You stay safe too! I'll see you again real soon!"

I removed the look of inquiry on my face and replaced it with a smirk. I held her hand and squeezed it.

"Alright then!"

We hugged each one last time before I left the room.

Satoko and I stood in the elevator as we waited for our floor to come. She looked happy but sad at the same time. She loved Shion with everything she had. I wished that I didn't have to take her away from her Nee-Nee, but I was going to need her for the battle ahead. Satoko was a vital asset to this victory! We needed everybody we could get for this final battle!

We were on the train leading back to Hinamizawa. Satoko was getting anxious. The vague news I had given her earlier was starting to get to her. Many scenarios were probably running through her head at that moment. It was better if I told her then.

"Satoko? Are you worried about what I mentioned before?"

"It's about TOKYO…isn't it?"

She knew? How did she figure it out?

"Those people we fought last night…Hanzaemon confirmed it, didn't he? They were agents of that group?"

I exhaled sharply. "I'm afraid so."

"…What's going to happen to us now, Akasaka?" Satoko was afraid.

"To be honest, I really don't know yet. We have to confront Abbot Ayatsuri once and for all after everything he's done, except I don't know how the hell we're gonna do that! We can't just rush him in out in the open, even during his usual sermons, because he'll have people to protect him."

"You want to catch him by himself and interrogate him?"

I rubbed my chin. "I could bring him in on a bogus charge and interrogate him about this turn of events, but I don't think the Clan would like to see their leader hauled away in handcuffs. That might cause a disturbance."

"That's not a good idea." Satoko envisioned it. "You're right; there might be riot if something like that happened."

"I don't even know where his chapel or church is located! I was blinded when I was taken to him that one time so I had no idea where I was going! That'd be the only place where we could have a chance of getting close to him!"

Satoko pondered with me. "We couldn't just grab him in public and take him somewhere quiet either. There's no telling what would happen if we tried that either."

"There's gotta be a way though!" I formed a fist. "If we can bring Ayatsuri down, we can bring the whole Keima Clan down too! We just need to find a way to get to him!"

"Maybe Mion-san would know of a way!" Satoko turned to me. "She's always been a master at plans! I bet she can come up with a scheme to trap Ayatsuri so you could question him again! Naturally, my traps will do a good job taking him and any other Clansmen down! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

That old laugh. I remembered that laugh.

"Mion-san's got connections with the politicians here too! She can ask for help and we might just get the chance that we need!"

"Still though…I know that Ayatsuri will just deny everything." I frowned. "He ran circles all around me the last time I questioned him! Even with proof, I still won't be able to get him to spill his guts out!"

"Should we use other methods of persuasion?"

I didn't like the way she said that.

"Akasaka, you're a cop, I know that. I know that you wanna play by the book, but that's not going to stop him! You need to play dirty sometimes! You have to do whatever it takes to win!"

I laughed. "That's Club talk isn't it?"

Satoko flashed her vampire fang. "That's the only code I live by! Now, you just leave Ayatsuri to me and Mion-san! You and Hanzaemon can do the police stuff!"

"I think I might want to help with this…"

"Akasaka!" Satoko hit my arm. "I'm a Trap Master, remember? I can make anybody fall for any trap! Ayatsuri is no exception! He's just another target!"

"You say that so simply!"

"Watch me!"

Okinomiya welcomed us back with opened arms. I was getting used to the somewhat clean air in Tokyo. When the doors of the bullet trained opened for us, I was hit by that acrid scent again. Ayatsuri's breath was in the air. That was how it had become polluted in Hinamizawa. I finally understood.

The sky was still dark and the clouds converged together. It was starting to drizzle. I used my jacket to cover Satoko's head until we could get to the police station. Takuma might have still been there. I hoped that he would be because I didn't feel like walking such a great distance with Satoko in the rain! My jacket could only take so much abuse!

The police station was a haven for weather like this. The rain began to pick up when we got situated inside. Luckily for us, we made it just in time. I took back my jacket and flapped it in the air to relieve it of the water.

Satoko sat in a chair in the lobby as I fixed my jacket. Someone stood in front of me when I put it back on. Dr. Nise was waving her hand at me, smiling warmly.

"Akasaka-san! You made it just in time! Ahaha!" She pointed outside the lobby. "I'd hate to be caught out there!"

"Yeah," I said with a light simper. "How are you, Doctor?"

"Very well, thank you! I came by to see how Takuma was doing with investigations! He's working very hard for you!"

That again…

"Yeah…he certainly does his best."

"Why don't you come with me? Takuma's expecting you! He's still in his office rifling through reports!"

I turned to see if Satoko would be alright with me leaving. She gestured for me to go without her.

"Um, alright then. Lead the way, Doctor."

Dr. Nise took point and led me down the corridor. We ascended up a flight of stairs and came to another hallway, and then another. The doctor's aura bothered me. I could sense the odd vibes I was getting from her. She was very beautiful, yes, but I would never turn on Yukie like that. I know I said I didn't want to know anymore about Dr. Nise's relationship with Takuma, but I couldn't remove the thoughts from my mind. All I could think about when I saw her was Takuma being unfaithful to his marriage.

"Takuma's told me about your investigation. He's said you found the cause of the suicide cases. I've been helping him quite a bit in your absence!"

"He told you about that?"

"Yes! We're partners, him and I!" She giggled. "We've been working together for so long that we tell each other everything! Although, when I first saw those suicide case reports, I didn't say much about them because I wasn't quite sure of their cause. I thought it was mere coincidence! It wasn't until Takuma told me more about them that I realized I was correct from the start! This is why I wanted to talk to you in private!"

"What do you mean? What did you want to talk with me about?"

She stopped walking and turned to face me. "Hinamizawa Syndrome."

I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't startled by her abrupt stop and smile. But then again, she had to have known about the disease since she worked under Irie at one time. Just the name was enough to knock the wind out of me.

"My predecessor," she began, "Dr. Irie, he was studying the Syndrome, as you already know. He spent countless hours examining the virus, experimenting with it, and using his findings to treat that young boy."

"Young boy?"

"You know who I speak of, don't you? Houjou Satoshi, Houjou Satoko-chan's brother?"

I blinked at her. "Irie told you about him?"

"I helped him with the treatments after he hired me! Satoshi-kun was coming along nicely! He was going to recover and possibly awaken from his coma with the advancements that we made! It was…truly a shame when the clinic was caught in the Fire. That poor boy…"

I see. Thank God Satoko didn't know about this…I might have lost her again if she knew about Satoshi.

"It was then that I vowed to pick up Dr. Irie's research and see if I could find a cure for the disease! I respect him as a researcher and as a doctor, despite what the public sees him as!"

I didn't want to talk about my old friend's deeds, how he killed Kasai-san with poison and how he attempted to kill Shion as well.

"Have you made any more discoveries since Irie's passing?"

Dr. Nise smiled again. "I made a few. The virus is truly an interesting topic! I looked at that old doctor's notes, Dr. Takano, and I am absolutely amazed by his discoveries! He devoted his entire life to understanding the virus!"

Takano Miyo had a guardian according to the old police reports following her arrest. Her background was interesting in itself. She was adopted by Dr. Takano and she helped him study Hinamizawa Syndrome. Some of Dr. Takano's colleagues were interviewed after Miyo's arrest. They all claimed that she was a sweet girl, but her guardian's theories and discoveries were pure fantasy without any warrant.

"Hinamizawa Syndrome is quite a mystery!" Dr. Nise continued. "But I believe I've outdone Dr. Takano in every way! I even discovered something that he never could even dream of finding! If it's true, I could be made a legend!"

"What's that, Doctor?" I asked intrigued.

"For starters, Dr. Takano's reports were not all entirely true! You see, he wrote that the virus is untreatable and irreversible. The disease is in fact treatable! We were making such good progress with Satoshi-kun! Dr. Irie took him down from Level 5 of the Syndrome to a much safer state! This was his C-103 medicine, followed by the C-117 and C-120 vaccine!

"There was another injection, however. Takano Miyo, the nurse before me, wrote in her journals about a special type of drug she had been working on. She had been working on it since her theories about the Queen Carrier."

Rika…

"What did that drug entail?"

Dr. Nise folded her arms. "You know the theory about the Queen Carrier, correct?"

"Yeah. If the Carrier dies, within 48 hours those infected with the Syndrome will jump to Level 5."

"That's right! The antibody needed to create the C-100 medicines came from the Carrier's blood, which was Furude Rika I believe! Well, Nurse Takano found a way to create a drug that can automatically lift an already infected subject to the Level 5 status! This was her H-170 shot!"

I don't think I remembered hearing about that drug.

"That injection rapidly accelerates the growth of the virus and, as far as I know, it's irreversible! It's a highly concentrated dose of the virus that can't even be treated because of rate of the disease's growth! It's so dangerous to handle, that it could be used as weapon!"

A biological weapon? I always believed that Takano just wanted to destroy Hinamizawa because her own twisted agenda, but I never knew that she had been planning on using the virus as a weapon! If she was still around, she could have used it for terrorism or for the agency she had worked for!

"And this brings me to my own theory."

"And that is…?" I said fearfully.

"H-170…just one injection would cause an infected person to reach Level 5 in a few seconds flat. It could also be used on uninfected subjects as well!"

"I could infer that already."

"But here's the thing, Akasaka-san! Is H-170…contagious?"

I opened up my eyes. "Contagious?"

"Hinamizawa Syndrome is a parasitic virus found only in Hinamizawa! Only the residents have it! Those who come to Hinamizawa can be infected by the Syndrome! This has to mean that any variant of the disease is contagious! Especially H-170!"

"I don't see where this is going, Doctor…"

"Abbot Ayatsuri." Dr. Nise frowned when she mentioned his name. "Don't you find it rather odd how every person who came into contact with him later committed suicide by clawing their throats out?"

"Of course I do!"

"And isn't clawing out one's throat a symptom of Level 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome?"

I stopped right there. You had to be kidding…

"Wait…you're saying…that Ayatsuri…has access to the H-170 drug?" I raised my voice. "He killed all those people! He killed them because they didn't join the Clan, right? He killed them because he wanted to test out his new weapon, right?"

"…I'm not sure. Although, Ayatsuri does have access to the drug…in a manner of speaking." Dr. Nise leered at me. "What I'm saying is that man is ten times more dangerous than you thought!"

"What are you saying exactly…?"

"That man…Abbot Ayatsuri…he not only has access to the H-170 virus…but he _is_the virus!"

What? He…is the virus? How was that possible?"

"Dr. Nise…you don't mean…!"

"Just like how Rika is the Queen Carrier, I am certain that Ayatsuri bears a strong connection to her! He's not just a Carrier…he's the **King Carrier**!"

Part B

"A…King Carrier?" I said in shock. "What the hell is that…?"

"You know how the Queen Carrier held the virus in check, don't you? Because of the antibody in her blood? Well, the King Carrier carries dangerously high doses of H-170 in his bloodstream!"

"That's ridiculous!" I shouted. "How could anybody have that deadly of a virus in their blood! Shouldn't he be dead? Shouldn't he be dead from the Syndrome since it brings people to Level 5?"

"That's just it: he's not dead! He's still living!" Dr. Nise held my arm. She squeezed it. "Doesn't it click for you at all? Ayatsuri is the King Carrier of Hinamizawa Syndrome! He can influence the growth of the virus! That's his special trait as a Carrier!"

He can…influence it? How? That was impossible!

Mion once said Ayatsuri had a hold on her. His words infuriated her and changed her into that cold woman I met before. The same thing happened to Satoko! She was bogged down by his presence in Hinamizawa, along with the presence of the Clan! He brought them down and bided his time until they were out of his way!

I almost lost it too when he spoke to me! He was attacking me in all the right weak points! He made me fear for my family, he was making me paranoid, and he tried to infect me as he talked to me that one night!

I was trying to wrap my head around this insane notion! No human could ever control a disease! No human could influence a person with a psychological disease like Hinamizawa Syndrome!

Dr. Nise sensed my doubt. "Ayatsuri's King Carrier status is true, Akasaka-san!"

"But how? He can't just control people with a virus like that!"

"He can!" Dr. Nise let go of my arm and folded her hands. "The King Carrier's purpose is to spread the virus, infecting as many people as he can, and then he has the power to decide their fate! The Queen Carrier can only save people from the disease, but the King Carrier can destroy!

"It's just like Chess! The King can move in any direction he pleases and he can destroy anything he comes in contact with! The Queen can move how far and wherever she wants, but the King alone decides the fate of the game! He is the one controlling everything that happens! He is the most dangerous piece! That's why he must be placed in Checkmate as soon as possible! As long as he remains free, he can do anything!"

"So…Ayatsuri can do anything he wants…" I turned my head. "He can control people like Pawns and have them die whenever he sees fit?"

"Exactly! He's infected the village, along with its newcomers, those suicide cases, and plays with their lives like Pawns in a game of Chess! He plays with everybody's fate!"

"I don't understand how!"

"Think! Since the day Kami Ousama died, Ayatsuri began forming the Keima religion. During that time, he acquired the traits of the King Carrier and had been slowly infecting everyone with the H-170 virus! He was waiting for the right opportunity to strike and take his place as the true ruler of Hinamizawa, for Kami Ousama!"

"The Great Hinamizawa Fire…" I said in a whisper.

"Yes! After the Fire, he made the religion official and he's been spreading his so called 'knowledge' and 'grace' to all over Japan and in other countries! He's actually infecting those countries! He's spreading Hinamizawa Syndrome! He wants everyone to submit to the religion of Kami Ousama!"

"There's no way!" I looked at Dr. Nise. "Do you have any proof of that? About this King Carrier status?"

"I don't…" Dr. Nise looked down at her hands. "It's all just a theory, but it makes sense, doesn't it? It's too much of a coincidence! Ayatsuri killed all of those people in the cases with the H-170 virus! He can bring anybody to Level 5 anytime he wishes! He just needs to influence the fear and paranoia to weaken the psychological state of his targets so he can destroy them! Ayatsuri can control Hinamizawa Syndrome and anybody that is infected by it!

"That's why we need to take in Ayatsuri! I need to examine him to see if I'm right! Maybe I'm wrong and he does have a supply of that drug, however. Right now, all that matters is putting a stop to him! We need to end his reign of terror before he infects more people!"

I didn't believe a word of it. I refused to. But then again…there was truth to it. Mion and Satoko saw firsthand how Ayatsuri could work his black magic. He brought them so low, he made them sink into their depression and would have killed them if I hadn't have came along! All of those suicide victims were victims of Level 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome that didn't have any history of psychological distress. They were claimed by this H-170 drug, the same drug that Ayatsuri had.

I didn't believe he was this theorized King Carrier. Nobody could carry a disease like that around. It was hard for me to believe that Rika could contain a disease and keep it stable for as long as she lived, but this was going too far! I did believe that Ayatsuri had his hands on the physical H-170, now that made sense! He must have had a stash of it if he was working with TOKYO, the group that employed Takano Miyo. Every time I heard the name of that organization, my fears increased fivefold. What was once a shadow of the past had become a monster again. Ayatsuri wasn't this King Carrier; he was just another terrorist that Takano was! It was the work of that damn drug! There was nothing else at work here!

I was silent for the rest of the trek. Dr. Nise was fairly quiet. She tried to take my mind off what I had just heard from her mere moments ago with small talk. I didn't even make an expression at her stupid jokes or join in her fake laughter. Her words disturbed me. How could they not? Anybody would be afraid of this finding. Even though the King Carrier was a product of some bizarre theory that Dr. Nise had, it was still very much frightening to think about. It was even more sickening that Ayatsuri had this biological weapon that he could use at will!

We found Takuma, who was sitting at his desk, clicking at his computer. The room was dim and the light of the screen flashed against his face. He huddled around the screen as text danced across his face. He was looking through more reports and evidence I believe.

Dr. Nise knocked against the open door.

"Takuma!" She sang to him. "I brought Akasaka-san!"

"Oh? Hey, Senpai! Just in time!" Takuma hopped over his desk and grabbed me by the arm. "How was Tokyo?"

"It was fine, Takuma," I said dully.

"You should have told me you were going! I feel left out!"

Dr. Nise tapped his shoulder. "I kept you company though, Takuma!"

"Haha! Yeah, you did! I appreciated that!"

"We should hang out like that more often!" She winked at him.

"Sure! Definitely!"

"Well, I'll see you boys around. Thank you for listening to me, Detective Akasaka! You guys be good now!" Dr. Nise waved to me and proceeded down the hallway until I couldn't see her anymore.

I tried to ignore the things she said to Takuma and the way she said them.

"So we got a huge problem brewing, Senpai?" Takuma led me to his desk.

I sat down and held my chin. "Looks like it. Dr. Nise was telling me about the connections between those suicide victims and Abbot Ayatsuri."

"Did she bring up the H-170 thing?"

"Huh? You knew?" I got angry with him. "How come you didn't tell me about that?"

"She just told me not too long ago, actually! No need to get mad! While you were away, she shared that theory with me! But, come on now, you honestly believe the guy is a walking plague?" Takuma raised his brow at me and laughed. "There's no way! What I do believe is that he has a nice little cache of that drug! That'd be perfect evidence to lock him up for good!"

"I feel the same way. The human virus theory is a little farfetched…"

"So, what's the plan?" Takuma sat on his desk and tapped his finger against the edge.

I knocked myself back into focus. "First off, we need to tell Mion about everything we know so far to get her up to speed. We also need to ask her if she can get some friends in politics to crack down on that TOKYO group too."

Takuma wiped at his forehead with his handkerchief. "I already took care of that about an hour ago! Mion knows about the TOKYO and Clan connection and she's making calls to her friends in politics! They're organizing a legal takedown as we speak!"

"Good, good!" I was feeling a little relieved.

"I'm also getting a warrant for Ayatsuri's arrest too! I'm just waiting for it to be processed and signed and we can go after him! We need him in custody as soon as possible for the politicians to do their thing!"

"How long will it take 'til we have the warrant?"

"Maybe tomorrow. There're legitimate charges we have against him, so you don't have to worry about playing dirty! It's a conspiracy charge, two accounts of attempted murder, Mion and us that night of the battle, the murder of all those cases, terrorism, and the Great Hinamizawa Fire!"

"Okay." I thought for a moment. "That's good, but now we need a plan to bring Ayatsuri in! There might be resistance when we go to pick him up! So we need to be very delicate with this! I was thinking we could have some officers, the toughest we got, and arm them to the teeth. I want non-lethal ammunition. I don't want anybody to die when we go after him! We need Ayatsuri's confession so we can confirm TOKYO's involvement before we hand him over to Mion's friends in the government! From there, we can wipe them and the Clan from the world!"

"Mion's gonna want a piece of the action now that you mention it!" Takuma smirked. "You know she's gonna want to help us nab the guy personally!"

"As long as she doesn't get in the law's way, that's fine! We also need to find out where that church is!"

"I'll get right on that! We're gonna get him, Senpai! I can feel it!" Takuma stood up with his hands on his hips. He stuck his chest out proudly. "We got that sonuva bitch!"

"I sure hope so, Takuma! I sure hope so…!"

After my meeting with Takuma, I headed back to the lobby where I found Satoko who was still sitting in her seat. I had gotten a pair of keys from the receptionist for a police car out front, Takuma's orders. The rain was a little lighter than before, but the journey was one that I didn't want to make on a bike!

Satoko got into the passenger seat while I manned the wheel. We rode around the back roads of the village. I was going to go through the village itself, but I was afraid of a gathering for a sermon from the Abbot. Anybody who listened to his word would come out rain or shine. I didn't want to risk running into them so soon before the true battle began.

Satoko remained nervous and fidgety until we got back to the Sonozaki House. I think she knew about what was to come. She knew that there would be a final confrontation before we could see this tragedy end. I didn't want to fight either, but it was something that we had to do.

We pulled into a spot at the front of the House around evening. We got inside where we found Mion discussing topics with a representative from the Japanese government. We remained out of the room until she finished with him. After he had left, Mion was in no mood to talk to us. The bags under her eyes were worsening and she had a slight dip in her walk. The poor woman was exhausted. She must had been making calls and she must had been speaking to cops, government officials, and the like all day. Even with the nap she had taken before Satoko and I left for the city, Mion was still tired.

Satoko cooked us dinner; no one said a word. Mion barely ate a thing. Satoko tried to get her to eat, but to no avail. I didn't eat much either. All I could thing about was Ayatsuri and TOKYO with that bio-weapon. I wondered if Takuma might have mentioned that to her when he had called her up, before I came to see him. Knowing Takuma, the harbinger of bad news, he told her.

Later that night, I was in the guest room where I had been staying since Mion offered me a temporary home. I put one of my travel bags in front of me. It was the one with the special compartment for my gun. I unzipped it and took out my weapon.

It was my M1911. I hadn't fired that thing in years, but it looked like I was going to have to. I unloaded the magazine and examined it. I still had a full clip, along with three more I had in a separate compartment of the bag. I slammed the magazine back into the chamber and made sure I had the safety switch on. I really didn't want to use this gun. I didn't want anybody else to die.

"That thing's too puny to get the job done," someone said behind me.

Mion was leaning against the threshold of my room. She came over to me. She sat on her feet and reached behind her. Her hands dug into the back of her sash; she pulled out another pistol. She handed it to me carefully.

"I think you'll like this a bit more."

It was a Beretta M9. It held more rounds than my M1911 and it was a much safer gun to use. The sights were better on this too. The grip was much more comfortable and it was a little light to me. It was well made and simple to handle. I never knew you could get a gun like this in Japan! Actually, I didn't want to know where Mion got it.

"That's my favorite gun. Reminds me of the BB gun I used to carry around when I was a kid." She chuckled.

I laughed too. "I always wondered what that thing was!"

"Sometimes I used to carry a water gun filled with liquid mace! I used it on Kei-chan one time when he asked about it! Ahaha!"

"That's not nice, Mion!" I couldn't help but laugh again.

"He had it coming to him!" Mion held her hands together and peered down at the floor. "…So how was Shion…?"

I grinned at Mion. "She's getting better! She was ecstatic to see Satoko! She was crying and laughing all at once!"

Mion smiled lightly. "That's good…I'm happy they got to see each other again…"

"She's extremely beautiful nowadays."

"Yeah…Shion always had that special charm to her…she was always more sophisticated than I was."

"You were plenty sophisticated! I never knew anybody with a vast knowledge of games! You had so many, didn't you?"

She giggled. "It was just a hobby of mine! Nowadays, you got those electronic games you can play on a T.V.! I really want to get one of those! They look like a lot of fun!"

"I've never seen one before, actually!"

"I have a catalogue somewhere! You should look at it sometime!" Mion smiled to herself and sighed. "I haven't bought a game in ten years. I never felt the need to get a new one. I've been so busy being a leader ever since Baachan died, that I lost touch with my love of games."

"You should get a new one sometime! I'm sure Satoko would love that!"

Mion twiddled her fingers. "Maybe. Maybe when all of this is over…I'll get one."

We were quiet as I checked her gun some more.

"Was Shion comfortable?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! She was!"

"Was she eating alright?"

"She looked great, Mion!"

"Was she lonely there?"

I turned to face her. "She's doing just fine, Mion! Don't worry about her!"

Mion turned her head away. "I'm sorry to pester you with so many questions…I just…I just miss her…"

"We all do."

"I feel guilty that I couldn't come. I wanted…to tell her that I loved her."

"She knows that you do. I told her that you love her."

"You did?"

I touched her shoulder and rubbed it a tad. I wanted to make her feel better.

Mion smiled back at me. "We've been through a lot together...we shared everything…all of the bad and all of the good. We even…shared the same love."

"She liked Keiichi too, I take it?" I said carefully. I recalled eavesdropping on Shion; I made sure that I didn't give that away.

"Shion had a fragile heart. She was in love with Satoko's brother, but she was also in love with Kei-chan. I was mad at first, but there wasn't anything that you couldn't like about him! He was the perfect boy for any girl our age! He treated her so gently and kindly! It made me jealous sometimes!"

"He was a great guy." I waded through the sea of fond memories. "He helped out a lot during the Takano incident! Wasn't he the guy who stood up to your grandma?"

"Ahaha! Yeah, he was! She wanted to chop his head off because he raised his voice to her, but she liked his style!"

What a loving idea…

"Akasaka?"

"Yeah?"

Mion placed her hands over her heart. "Things have been so crazy in Hinamizawa. They've taken me away from my friends. I think…when this is all done, I want to give a proper grave to Rena, Rika, and Kei-chan. They were never given one…I never had the chance to give them a proper funeral…"

"I'd like to say goodbye as well." I felt some tears coming on. "I want them to rest in peace."

"After we punish Ayatsuri and save Hinamizawa, I want to put their graves at the best point in Hinamizawa! I want them to be able to see the entire village! I want them to watch over all of us for eternity!"

"They already are, but I bet they would appreciate a place of honor in their home…their true home!"

"And you'll help me?" Mion smiled at me with eyes filled with hope.

"You know I will!" I said gently as I put my arm around her shoulder. "Anything for them…and for you!"

"Ahaha! I bet your wife loves it when you sweet-talk her like you're doing now!"

"Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't! Haha!"

"…Well…it's working now…" Mion rested her head against my neck. "Akasaka…thank you for visiting Shion with Satoko…and for wanting to honor my friends with me…"

"They're my friends too!"

Mion lifted up her head and kissed my cheek. "You're a wonderful man…Mamoru."

My heart stopped beating when she said my first name. She never called me that before!

"…You're great too…Mion…"

I laid in my bedroll that night, sleeping soundly. I wasn't afraid, I wasn't paranoid, and I was at peace. It was the most peaceful sleep I had since I came to Hinamizawa. It was as if I knew things were going to get better. I just hoped that they would get better soon though.

I was standing in a grassy field. The sun was shining down on me; the emerald grass illuminated and shimmered in the light. The lilies and roses that I saw swayed in the slight cool breeze. Was this Hinamizawa? This field looked so familiar…yet it didn't.

I heard children laughing around me. One of the voices I recognized. Was it…Rika?

I called out her name, but she didn't answer. I ran all around the field looking for Rika, but she was nowhere to be found. I heard her laughter though! She was there with me! Rika was alive! Sometimes she was behind me, and other times she was by my side, and one time she was right in front of me, but she was camouflaged! Why was she hiding from me? Why was Rika teasing me like this?

I heard the grass crunch behind me. There she was! I whipped around and opened my arms to embrace her…but the person I saw wasn't Rika.

She was a grown woman. She was wearing a shrine priestess's robes with long purple hair that flowed down her slender back. She was gorgeous. There were these odd things on the sides of her head though. What were they? They didn't look like any hair pieces I've ever seen before.

Her eyes were very dull. I didn't find any light behind them. She stared at me. Not one part of her body moved as we watched each other. Why was she looking at me so sternly?

"Who're you?" I managed to say.

"My name is of no importance," she responded in a tone that was as dull as her eyes. "What is important is that you listen to my words."

My expression of inquiry was the only reply I could give.

"I am just a passive observer in this world, no more…no less."

I remained quiet.

"I have seen this world play out a thousand times in a thousand life times. This is the first time that things are altered. It was too late to give you a happy ending before, but perhaps you may have one this time…I pray."

A happy ending? Who the hell was this person?

"In past times, you never returned to Hinamizawa. You abandoned your friends. You allowed them to wallow in torment. You let Hinamizawa die."

Huh? I never did that…what was she saying?

"You put them behind you…you put everyone behind you…and you put me behind you."

"I don't even know who the hell you are! I never abandoned anybody! What are you going on about?"

The woman smiled weakly. "Blissfully unaware…I envy you. How I long for that feeling, the rapture of peace!"

I didn't understand anything! Why was she talking to me this way? Who did she think she was?

"I cannot do much to aid you, but I can be with you as long as time allows."

"…Wha-?"

The woman came to me. She placed her hands upon my cheeks. She brought her face close to mine. That sweet smile that covered her lips was not too far from my own mouth.

"A lady called to me. It is the first time I have ever been able to come to another world and interact with it. I cannot stay long, but hear my words, child of man."

I gulped.

"'My friend has gone astray,' she said. 'I'm worried about the choices he will make in his story. His role is just as significant as the rest of us. If you could, help him. He needs you just as I do…just as we all do.' She cares very much for you! We have been trying to reach you! I tried my hardest to come here to see you in person, and this has been my only successful attempt!

"I will guide you. I will help you as best I can. I will protect you and your allies. Please do not be afraid any longer for I am with you now! I may not have been able to save those who are dead in this world, but maybe I can help protect the ones that remain! But know this: what will happen will happen. I cannot change the outcome of anything. You alone have that power in this story! All I can do is watch over you!"

"Please…tell me," I begged her. "Who is this lady you're talking about? And who are you?"

The woman's smile widened. Her breath was upon my lips. It tasted heavenly.

"One of your fans…"


	8. Chapter 8: Life

Chapter 8: Life

Part A

My eyes opened. I sat up in my bad and rubbed at my forehead. The woman in the priestess robe was seared into my memory. Who was she? What did she want with me?

All of the things she said confused me. She spoke in such a way that it made me think about the world I was living in. She made it seem like…there were more than just this one. How was that true though?

Anybody would dismiss this as just a dream, a vision caused by stress, but I didn't think of it that way. I felt her skin upon my face. I felt her warmth, her love, and the sweet taste of her breath on my mouth. It was real!

That woman…the aura that surrounded her was so familiar. I had felt it once before, many years ago. I knew her scent, the warmth of her hands, the love I sensed behind her words, I knew her. I knew that woman. She…she reminded me so much of…Rika…

They did bear a resemblance, I thought as I replayed the visitation of the woman in my head. Their faces were alike; their voices were similar, even though this was a grown person. However, I did remember Rika speak as maturely as this woman did before, even for such a small girl as Rika was. Was this person…connected to Rika?

The ornaments on the side of her head got me too. They almost looked like horns, like a demon would have. I didn't feel any malicious intent from the woman, so why did she bear those ugly things?

I shook my head and stood up from my bedroll. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was morning. I had a long day ahead of me. I just wanted to stay in bed and ignore what was to occur today, but I had to be brave! I had to bring closure to everything that had happened to Hinamizawa! I was so close!

I slipped out of my pajamas and hopped into my casual jacket and trousers. I went to the nightstand near my bedroll. Mion's Beretta laid there. I picked it up, held it firmly in my hands, and nodded to myself. I placed it in my jacket pocket and left my room.

I went to the living room at first, to see if my friends were there, but they weren't. They weren't in their rooms either. It wasn't until a few minutes later when I had spotted them sitting on the front steps to the Sonozaki House. Mion sat there with Satoko, with her sword cradled in her arms, hidden inside of that same black cloth with the purple string.

"Morning everybody," I said.

"Akasaka!" Mion smiled at me. "You're just in time! Satoko and I were enjoying the sun rise!"

The clouds parted just a little bit, but it was enough for the rays of the sun to penetrate. They shone down on the earth and on the gardens. Was this a message from the horned woman? Would everything be alright after all of this was over?

"You look tired, Akasaka," Satoko said to me. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"I did, actually…but I had this really odd dream." They would think I'm crazy if I told them, but I was among friends. I could trust them. "There was this weird woman…she had horns on her head and she spoke to me. She said she'd help me with everything that's been going on."

Mion's lips curled. "Oh? A horned lady?"

"Yeah. It was really something."

She snickered. "If she had those things on her head, wouldn't you say she would be rather hor-"

"Mion-san!" Satoko punched Mion in the stomach. "That's dirty!"

"Ow!" Mion gripped her gut. "I was only gonna make a joke…!"

"That joke is so stupid! It's not funny! It's just crass!"

"…I thought it was funny…" Mion pouted.

After a long silence, the two girls cracked up and slapped each other's backs. The two of them seemed like they didn't have a single care in the world! I smiled at them brightly and joined in on the laughter. My old friends…I may sound repetitious, but I was so thankful to have them back with me!

"Today's gonna be one helluva day, huh?" Mion smiled as she watched the clouds go by.

"Looks that way," I replied with the same smile.

"You think we'll succeed?"

"We have to."

"I know we will," Satoko chimed in. "We've come this far, we can't lose now! Akasaka helped us! Now it's our turn to help everyone else!"

Mion laughed. "So confident! You really think we take Ayatsuri down?"

"We will!"

"When Takuma's all set with the warrant for Ayatsuri's arrest," I said now, "we'll plan his takedown! He's not getting away with another crime!"

Mion gripped her sword tighter. "I'm itching to get some payback on that sonuva bitch…"

"No one dies today, Mion! I need him alive to hear his confession!"

"After he's done spilling his guts out to you," she said as she turned her eyes to me. "Can I have him…?"

"Mion." I touched her shoulder and spoke kindly. "It's not our choice to decide whether he lives or dies! Once we hear what he has to say, we can put him, TOKYO, and everybody else away for good! We got this!"

She touched my hand with her fingers. "I hope you're right…"

Takuma arrived at the House around noon. We all moved to our usual meeting place: the living room and began our discussion. We were joined by some of Mion's mobsters and with some of the police officers that Takuma had brought with him. I expected there to be tension in the air from both sides of the law, but the air was comfortable. Both sides didn't seem to have any qualms about cooperating with one another. Both sides wanted Ayatsuri and the Clan gone. They were prepared to do anything, even work together in order to put a stop to them.

Takuma's officers sat on one side of the room while Mion's men sat on the other. I was with Satoko near the middle of the room, at the table with the leaders of the two factions. This was no longer just a living room. This was a war room.

"So here's what I want," Takuma said as he pointed to a map on the table. It was a map of Hinamizawa. "I want strong security measures in every nook and cranny we can think of. I want no slip-ups with this asshole, so we gotta cover every area of escape if he pulls something."

"What did you have in mind, Lieutenant?" Mion spoke to Takuma so formally. Since she was in front of her men and in front of the police department, she wanted to be revered as the cold and meticulous leader of the Sonozaki Family.

"I was thinking of having snipers." Takuma pointed to sections around the village. "Ayatsuri usually has his sermons in the marketplace of the village, so he'll be out in the open. Even if he tries to escape somewhere, I'll have guys drop him before he gets out of range."

"I thought you wanted the Abbot alive!" Mion grinned.

"If he resists, we'll have no choice." Takuma's voice disturbed me. He spoke like any prominent officer would, but I knew how he truly felt.

"So snipers then?"

"Yeah." Takuma pointed at the map again. "I want guys in the forest nearby, on these buildings here and here. It's a ways away from the marketplace, but they still have a pretty good shot from there."

"What if they don't get a shot?" Mion laid her sword on her lap. "What if Ayatsuri flees to a place where he's shielded from their fire?"

"That's when we have the riot squad chase after him and incapacitate him!" Takuma pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, at the men behind him. "These guys will be disguised as plain clothed villagers to blend in with the crowd that will be attending his sermon today. They'll have handguns, small sub-machine guns, and some will hide in the nearby buildings armed with shotguns."

"I see." Mion stroked her chin. "Isn't it a little dangerous for all those people to have guns in such an enclosed space? Especially with the innocent villagers and blind followers?"

"They'll be outfitted with rubber bullets, but the snipers will have live ammo." Takuma shifted in his spot. He wiped his face with his handkerchief. "Senpai and I will be in the area too. We'll have live ammo as well."

"You're going in yourselves?" Mion laughed. "Well, aren't you brave? You have all those men looking after the Abbot, but who will look after you two, my dear Lieutenant?"

Takuma was speechless. "I uh…didn't think of that…haha."

Mion chuckled to herself. I knew what she was thinking: good old Takuma!

"I suppose I could loan you my toughest men here." Mion gestured to them with her head. "They'll make sure the two of you, and your little boys behind you, stay safe!"

"How do you make that?"

Mion closed her eyes. "You shouldn't worry about that, Lieutenant! I'll play my role and you play yours!"

Mion's men would be armed too. She was indirectly telling Takuma that they would be. He quickly got the hint.

"Just make sure they're careful around all those people," Takuma said sternly.

"They will be!" Mion winked.

Takuma looked at me now. "How does all that sound, Akasaka Senpai?"

I was surprised that he called on me. Satoko elbowed me to speak, as I was struck silent by the sudden acknowledgement.

I cleared my throat and straightened in my seat. "I think that those are good ideas. Right now, we need to decide what to do once we actually have Ayatsuri in custody. No doubt his devoted followers will be infuriated with us and try to get him back, and they'll target the police station first! We can't risk them going into Okinomiya and stirring up trouble!

"Instead, I was thinking maybe we could take Ayatsuri someplace where no Clansmen would think about!"

Mion looked to me. She was thinking that I was referring to the torture chambers below us, but I wasn't. I at first thought about the mountains too, but they would eventually find him there if we lingered too long.

"Why don't we take Abbot Ayatsuri to the Saiguden?"

The room fell quiet. All eyes were upon me. The police were interested in what I said, but the Sonozaki Family mobsters looked at me as though I was insane. They knew damn well that the Saiguden was a forbidden place, but that didn't stop the Clan, or TOKYO, from raiding the Furude Shrine and slaying Rika. It would be fitting, I believed, bringing the leader of Rika's killers to the Saiguden, where the original Watanagashi rituals were held.

"You're not serious…are you?" Mion's widened eyes were fixed upon me.

"I am! It's the only place that's secluded enough to hold Ayatsuri! The Clan knows all about the mountains and the Sonozaki House, along with its secrets I imagine! No one has ever touched the Saiguden since the Fire, right? It's abandoned! That's where we gotta take him!"

"Senpai," Takuma said. "That's not a good idea! It's too small of an area! We could get swarmed if they knew where we were taking him! What if they spot us running towards the Shrine?"

"Then we'll need a distraction to throw them off of our trail!" I glanced at Satoko. "We have a Trap Master, after all!"

Satoko blinked at me. "You mean…me?"

"You know Hinamizawa like the back of your hand, so you know the perfect places to plant traps! You plant your traps and on mine or Takuma's command, you detonate them and throw the crowd into confusion! That'll give Takuma and me a chance to grab Ayatsuri and take him to the Saiguden!"

Mion closed her eyes again. "You think it'll be that easy?"

"It should be! Nothing's a challenge for the Hinamizawa Club, huh? Nothing's a challenge for its fearless leader!"

Mion opened one eye at me. Her lip curled up. "Flattery gets you no where, my beloved Detective, but looking at the circumstances, I'm willing to play along with this charade."

Everyone turned their attention to Mion.

"Then it's decided!" Mion thrust the bottom of her sword's sheath onto the floor. She stood up and stuck out her chest. She spoke in a loud voice. "My bodyguard, Houjou Satoko, will set a variety of traps all around the vicinities of the market place and along all the roads leading to the Saiguden! When she's finished, a team of snipers will get into the decided positions and await orders from Akasaka-san and Lieutenant Hanzaemon!

"Meanwhile, the riot squad from the Okinomiya Precinct and my Sonozaki Family members will lie in wait to defend Akasaka-san and the Lieutenant from any brave fanatics! Once they grabbed the Abbot, they will take him to the Saiguden for interrogation! Everybody understand that?"

The Sonozaki yakuza, and the police too, nodded and cheered in approval.

"Nobody is gonna die today! We'll get that sonuva bitch Ayatsuri and we'll figure out the truth behind everything that's ever happened to our village! After we do that, we'll shut down any other force that threatens Hinamizawa! Is that clear?"

Another group of cheers came forth.

"Now! Let's get started! We got a lotta work to do!"

The men cried out again before scurrying off to prepare.

Mion took a deep breath and held her sword on her shoulder. She smirked. She turned to face Takuma, Satoko, and I. She snickered arrogantly. We all smiled back at her.

I couldn't believe how well the meeting went! I figured the police would never listen to a crime boss like Mion, but desperate times I suppose. It didn't matter, I was so thankful for that! All of the players were ready! Our stage was set! Now it was time to begin the show!

A few hours had passed since our war council. During that time, Takuma and I had prepared ourselves for the battle ahead. We went to the police station to gear up. We donned Kevlar vests that also doubled as bulletproof and knife-proof body armor. Takuma wore his under the dress shirt of his suit while I wore mine under my jacket. I just buttoned it up to conceal it.

Takuma took a second revolver to match his standard one. I took a few extra magazines for Mion's Beretta, and I had my M1911 as a backup. I had the Beretta in my inner jacket pocket and my M1911 on my beltline. Takuma also took a replacement baton for the one he broke that one night. When it came to close-quarters combat, I had my Karate. It was much better than any baton or bat!

The leaders of our operation were outfitted with radios. Mion, Takuma, myself, Satoko, and the leaders of the different teams had one. When we had just finished gearing ourselves up, we received a call from Satoko saying that her traps were installed. She moved quickly! I expected her job would take a while, but I guessed that she put a group of gangsters, that were under command, to work.

The sniper teams were just about done. They found their positions and were digging in. The riot squad and the Sonozaki muscle were ready to go. They disguised themselves as regular Hinamizawa citizens and joined the crowd that was in the marketplace. We received confirmation that Ayatsuri was indeed there, preparing to start his sermon. We were all set. Now it was up to Takuma and me.

We were driving down the main road of Hinamizawa in Takuma's police car. We were going to park it far enough back so no Clansmen would see it. I wished that we had a plain car to be on the safe side, but we didn't have any luck with that.

Takuma parked the car in the woods behind thick trees to camouflage it. We disembarked and began walking down the road. We were a few miles from the marketplace, so it would be quite a stroll, but it was better this way. We needed to keep the element of surprise.

"Is everything ready, Senpai?" Takuma said without looking at me.

"Yeah. Satoko, the police, and Mion's men are all set." I pocketed the radio.

"Good." Takuma was shivering.

"You okay, Takuma?"

"Just getting a few butterflies, Senpai! Nothing big! Haha!"

"We'll be fine!" I patted his back. "We got the riot squat and the snipers to cover us! Plus, we have Satoko's traps to act as a smokescreen!"

"I'm still pretty nervous about all this. What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't! We'll grab Ayatsuri and we'll make a mad dash for the Saiguden! Everything will be fine!"

Takuma slapped his face and breathed hard. "Alright! We got this! Let's show'em what we got, Partner!"

The marketplace was packed. It was filled to capacity with Keima Clan members. I never once heard one of Ayatsuri's sermons since I returned to Hinamizawa, so I was starting to grow nervous as well. I remembered how poisonous and infectious his words were when I first met him. I needed to remain focused and I needed to ignore everything he said.

I also recalled the very first time I heard about Ayatsuri's sermons. Dr. Nise had told me about them. She also told me how worked up Takuma would get if he heard one. I prayed that he would stay strong and remember that we had a job to do today.

We gently pushed our way through crowd. We were cautious as to the way we passed by each person, so that they couldn't feel our vests or our weapons poking against them. We got his far, we couldn't afford a mistake!

"-nd this is a great time for our people! We have striven to become what we are to-"

I could hear Ayatsuri's voice. I sensed the rhythm of his voice and the way he said certain words. He was working his black magic again.

"-ut I assure you, my friends and family! Soon all will hear of the news of Kami Ousama! All knees will bend to-"

We were getting closer! We held up where we were so that we couldn't be seen by him. He would recognize me, but I didn't know if he knew Takuma personally. It'd be advantageous if we stayed backed there.

"Behold, my children, our first victory in so many years!"

Abbot Ayatsuri stood on a platform, wearing his ceremonial robes. He stood with a hunch in his back and a sick smile was across his mouth. What was he so giddy about?

He pulled something from his sleeves. It was a short broken sword. The blade was burning gold and it had a wicked and jagged point to it. Even though it was shattered, the sword still appeared to be incredibly sharp! What was he planning on doing with that thing?

"Look and see! Our Onigari-no-Ryuo!"

The crowd cheered and clapped their hands. Tears streamed down some of the eyes of the women there. Takuma spat in disgust.

"The Furude Family once cursed our savior Kami Ousama, along with his father! They cursed them to die by the hands of demons! Kami Ousama survived and gave his knowledge to us so that we may live to be just like him! We could overcome our demons and grow as powerful as he!

"This sword is our birthright! It is a symbol of the duty that was wrongfully taken away from our Lord! The Furude Family has paid for their crimes, however! With the death of their heir, they will no longer be able to threaten us any longer! It serves them right that their heir should be the price paid for the death of the Keima heir, the man that was called Keima Katsurou!"

"Keima be praised! Keima be praised!" the people shouted.

Ignore him, Mamoru, I told myself. Just ignore him!

"The Furude Family betrayed the Keima Family by cursing Kami Ousama! They were once allies, but those bonds were broken by the sin of that horrid family! Because those bonds were broken, and because that sin of distrust, the Onigari-no-Ryuo came into the world again! Furude Ouka sealed this sword away and hoped that it would stay that way, but her family broke her seal with that one sin! The Furude Family is to blame for everything!

"Now we have the sword! We have our Onigari-no-Ryuo at last! It is the symbol of Furude's sin! It is a symbol of our duty! It is our hope!"

There was another loud cheer.

"It is our duty to guard the sword! No one can take that away from us now! Not now, now ever! No one stands in our way anymore! This is our treasure! This is our life! This is our-!"

"IT'S A PIECE OF SHIT!"

Someone had yelled from the crowd. It came from beside me. I shifted my eyes. Takuma was gnashing his teeth together.

"Takuma!" I whispered to him harshly. "What are you doing?"

"And who are you?" Ayatsuri looked down at the direction where Takuma's voice had come from. "Show your face!"

The crowd that shielded us drifted away. I frantically looked around us for a place we could hide, but there was none! We were out in the open!

"Well!" Ayatsuri's smile returned. He held the hilt of the sword tightly while he patted the flat side of the blade against his palm. "Detective Akasaka! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you? How is your family?"

Ignore him! Just ignore him!

"Have you made any progress in the investigation? Have you found a way to prove our innocence yet?"

I couldn't speak. He was messing with me! He wanted me to talk! I had to keep my mouth shut!

"What brings you to my sermon today? Are you thinking about converting?" Ayatsuri's crooked smile widened.

"Shut the hell up!" Takuma yelled again. "You can take that damn sword and you can go to Hell!"

"Who is your friend, Detective?" Ayatsuri turned his eyes to see Takuma. "He doesn't look very familiar to me…is he new on the police force?"

"I've had about enough of you…" Takuma tightened his fists. "You think you're so high and mighty that you can just gloat? You think you've gotten away with everything you've done?"

"I haven't done anything!" Ayatsuri laughed. "I am merely an observer spreading the word of my god to anyone who wishes to hear the truth!"

"Don't give me anymore of that bullshit!" Takuma stamped his foot. "You…your god…and that sword…you can all just rot in Hell…you can all just die!"

"Quite juvenile, aren't you? I don't appreciate the language you're using! There are women among us here!"

The crowd encircled us. They were furious! They were eying the both of us with death glares! The fire in their eyes couldn't be doused with anything except our own blood! They were especially livid with Takuma. I tried my best to calm him down, but Ayatsuri's words were infecting him! He was infecting Takuma like he had done to Mion and Satoko!

"I am so sick of hearing about that thing in your hands…I am so sick of hearing about the Furude Family…I am so sick of all that Keima duty garbage!" Takuma was trembling even more. "I am so sick of everything! Curses, demons, magic swords, duty, family, and bonds! I've had it! You…you…!"

"Takuma! Don't let him get to you!" I shook him. I had to snap him out of it! I couldn't lose him! "Calm down!"

"That guy…I'm so tired of having to listen to this garbage every time…I hate him…I hate seeing him…!"

"Takuma!"

His hand reached into his pocket. He held the radio in his hands.

"Takuma! What are you doing?"

Ayatsuri raised his brow. "Is your friend sick, Detective Akasaka? I'm sure the clinic would patch him up well! That beautiful doctor there would be the perfect medicine for him!"

"Oh…that son of a…!" Takuma's finger reached for the "talk" button.

I grabbed his hand. "Takuma! We need him! Don't you even think about it!"

"He doesn't understand me…! He doesn't understand anything…! I should shut him up right now…! Hahaha…I screwed up! I should've done this before myself…! Why did I wait until now…?"

"Takuma! Just listen to me! Don't let him get to you like that!"

"He's dead…! He's dead now…!"

"Knock it off!"

The crowd around us suddenly screamed. They all rushed passed us and flung themselves into a frenzy! What had happened? I didn't do anything! Takuma didn't either, I made sure of it! I stopped him from calling the sniper team! He was about to kill Ayatsuri if I didn't do anything! But what could have driven these people so wild?

I looked to the platform where Ayatsuri was standing. There was a knife in his shoulder. Blood shot from his wound and it dripped onto the platform. The Onigari-no-Ryuo fell to the ground. The blade imbedded itself into the ground.

Ayatsuri collapsed and the Clan members closest to him were rushing to care for him. Someone was standing over Ayatsuri, holding the bloody knife, wearing a tengu mask. The person was shrouded in a long white coat with a hood. I couldn't make our any of the attacker's features. Who was that?

The assailant raised the knife again to strike at the injured Abbot, but he was shoved off of the platform by one of Ayatsuri's guards. The attacker fell on his back, but hopped back on his feet. Some of the guards hopped down and rushed the assassin. They pulled out tantos from their belts. They held them the wrong way, with the blade facing forward instead of the inverted position. What did that mean? Weren't those the same people we fought before during that night? They used the proper knife technique that the military taught! But these people…they didn't seem to know what they were doing…!

One guard leaped forward, but the assassin drove his blade into his attacker's stomach. The assassin yanked back the knife and went after the other guards that blocked his path to Ayatsuri. He fought against the guards until most of them were injured, or after they fell dead. All that assassin wanted was Ayatsuri's blood! But who was it? Who wanted him dead so badly?

I looked back at Takuma. He was coming back to his senses. His breathing returned to a normal pace and his eyes weren't shifting in their sockets anymore.

"Takuma! You alright?"

"Huh…? Yeah…sorry about that…" He rubbed his head. "I dunno what came over me back there…"

"Never mind that! Ayatsuri's been stabbed! Someone's trying to kill him! C'mon!"

I ran after the assassin, who was still fighting through hordes of guards to get to his target.

I clicked the button on the radio. "Sniper teams, look for a man wearing a white coat with a hood! He's trying to kill the Abbot! Try to incapacitate him!"

_"We don't have a shot! Repeat, we cannot get a shot! There are too many people in the line of fire!"_

"Dammit! Stand down! Just monitor their movements for me!" I switched channels as I fought through the crowd to get to the assassin. "Riot squad! Get out here and do something about this crowd! We can't afford to lose another moment! The Lieutenant and I need the area clear!"

_"Roger! We're moving out now!"_

I flicked the channels again. "Satoko! Do you have traps nearby we could use?"

_"No! There were too many people in that area at the time so I couldn't set any! The closest trap is near the woods! A distraction's not going to work on Ayatsuri now!"_

"Forget him! There's somebody trying to kill him! I need you to detonate one of the traps right now to throw off the assassin!"

_"But you'll be blinded too!"_

"I'll work around it! Ayatsuri can't die! Just do it!"

"_Damn! I'll have to improvise then! Gimme a few minutes to get the slingshot ready!"_

I clicked the radio off.

The number of guards was dwindling. The assassin was making quick work of them with just the two knives he was using. He was fighting against amateurs! The Keima guards were nothing compared to him! They were so disorganized! They didn't fight with the same order and tactics that they had used against us that night! Who were these people? These weren't the same attackers we had fought against!

Ayatsuri was being dragged away by his bodyguards. They were running towards the nearby forest, no doubt to their lair to patch him up! Now that I knew where they were going, I could find them easily! They would leave a trail through the forest and they wouldn't bother to cover their tracks in their haste! I could find them even with Satoko's distraction!

"Satoko!" I called her up on the radio. "Do it now!"

Something hurdled through the sky the second I said that. It was round and it was plump. Its trajectory was close to where the assassin would be running towards soon, after he subdued the last few remaining guards. The assassin was closing in on Ayatsuri when the bomb landed at his feet.

A nauseous smoke covered the area. I hid my nose and my mouth under my shirt and pressed on with Takuma following behind me. It was a disgusting smoke bomb Satoko had developed before the operation. It was filled with rotting garbage, a dozen small stink bombs, and a special powder that made the smoke. I smelled the aroma for just a second and I nearly keeled over. She had outdone herself this time!

The smoke stopped the assassin, whom I could just barely make out. The assassin grabbed at the mouthpiece of his mask and coughed. He fell on his knees. I was going to try and knock him out, but the smoke was too thick for me! I had to leave him as he was! I couldn't stop running! I needed to get to Ayatsuri first!

We made it passed the platform when the smoke started to clear. I took a quick breath of the fresh air and started up again. Takuma stopped behind me for a moment.

"Takuma? C'mon! We gotta get moving! You want to lose him?"

He was eyeing the Onigari-no-Ryuo. The gleaming blade flashed in the light. That look of contempt entered his eyes again.

"Takuma! Pull it together! For God's sake, move!"

"Ah! Right! Let's go!"

"We are **not** losing him! We still have a chance!"

Part B

Takuma and I followed Ayatsuri's tracks deep into the forest. No matter how swift we were, the Abbot and his guards were still a ways ahead of us! Their pace had quickened! The assassin was probably hot on our trail too! I couldn't let him beat me! I couldn't let him get to the Abbot first!

The forest was long and grim. The sky was darkening and rain began to fall. The rain would wash away the trail if we didn't move faster! Even the elements were against us! I'd defy nature if I had to! I had to solve this case!

_"Akasaka!" _Satoko called on the radio. _"Where's Ayatsuri?"_

"He's too far ahead of us, but we have a trail!" I said in between breaths as I ran. "That assassin's probably near us!"

_"Mion-san and I are on the other side of the forest; we're trying to catch up with you! We have a few spare men, so if we run into that attacker we can take him! Just let us know if you find Ayatsuri's hiding spot!"_

"Copy!"

Takuma and ran all through the forests of Hinamizawa struggling to close the gap between us and our target. We dodged trees, sharp branches, we jumped over bushes, we slipped a few times, but nothing stopped us! We were going to stop this madness!

Our journey brought us to a body of water. It was black. Even though the rain fell upon the surface of that water, I couldn't see any ripples. It was as if the water was frozen.

There was a tree in the center of the water. It was dying. Its bark was as black as the water. I recognized that tree…and I knew this water.

The trail stopped here. Where did they go? Where was Ayatsuri? He couldn't have just vanished! Did they cover their tracks after all? Or did they fool us with a fake trail? No! They wouldn't have the time to do either, especially when Ayatsuri was wounded! Where the hell were they?

I stopped for a breather as Takuma scanned the area. I squatted next to a tree and breathed hard. I looked at the body of water. It was a like swamp. I was careful as I squatted by the edge of the small cliff I was near. I didn't want to get stuck in there. I was afraid I'd get dragged down to the very bottom by the creatures that lay beneath that black water.

Wait…how could I have been so stupid? This was the ancient swamp, one of the many places that Hinamizawa held as sacred and mysterious! This was the primordial swamp where demons emerged and cohabited with humans thousands of years ago! This was Onigafuchi Swamp!

Now that I thought about it, the swamp was a fitting place for these Keima folk! The stories told that Keima Katsurou was killed here. This was where he descended into the realm of demons and returned as the exalted Kami Ousama. To think, I was sitting at the very spot where Katsurou fell off the face of the earth and into mythology! I was humbled, but afraid at the same time.

Takuma didn't look at all comfortable as we lingered here. The place had a deadly aura to it. Those vibes were getting to him, just like how Ayatsuri's words had done. The talk of demons, Hinamizawa Syndrome, Kami Ousama, the powers of the Keima Family, and the powers of Ayatsuri, with his supposed King Carrier status, was taking its toll on my partner. This would be over soon. Takuma just had to hang in there for a little longer.

"Shit!" Takuma stamped his foot. "Where did that bastard go?"

"He has to be around in this area! Remember the stories? This was where Keima Katsurou died! This place has to be some sort of sanctuary to them!"

"Well, I don't see a church or anything out here! We're in the middle of the damn woods! Where would you hide a shrine where there's nothing but trees and a swamp?"

"We'll keep looking! The trail stops at this location, so they have to be here!"

Takuma grumbled. "Alright, alright…let's look for clues."

_"Akasaka!"_ It was Mion on the radio this time. _"Where are you guys now?"_

"We're at Onigafuchi Swamp," I said. "Ayatsuri's gone, but we have an idea where he might be hiding!"

_"We better not lose this guy, Akasaka! We already screwed up when he spotted you!"_

"…I'm still sorry about that…" Takuma knelt down and felt at the ground with his hand. "I should've kept my mouth shut…"

"Takuma, it's understandable! He got to you too!" I clicked the button on the radio. "We'll find him, Mion, don't worry!" I pocketed the radio.

Takuma traced the ground with his finger. "This is weird."

"What is?" I faced him.

"Look at the tracks over there." He pointed to a group of footprints. "They go straight, but they curve around to where I am. That's where the tracks stop."

"What do you suppose that means?"

"I dunno. I'm running out of ideas here!"

Takuma ran his hands along the ground for a little longer. He stopped abruptly one occasion, and then felt over the area again. "Okay, this is weirder."

I knelt down to his level.

"The ground here is muddy and soft…but this spot right here…it's hard. When you go further, the ground becomes soft again!"

"What do you think of that?"

"Hmm. Let's try something."

Takuma unbuttoned his jacket and unsheathed his baton. He extended it and touched the ground with it. He poked at the earth and dug into it with the tip of the weapon. The baton was inserted into the ground easily at the first path Takuma mentioned, but it couldn't be inserted into the ground that had become solid. Takuma poked at it a few times. There was a thud. He poked the ground that surrounded that spot again. It was soft and made a plopping sound whenever Takuma struck it. He turned back to the solid spot. He gave it a quick smack.

The thud was louder. He felt around the spot until it became soft again and started to dig with his baton.

"There's something here!"  
>He continued to dig. I assisted him with my bare hands. We needed to move faster!<p>

I felt something in my hands. It felt like rope. I grasped it and tugged. The ground moved!

Takuma and I were dumbfounded. That rope made the very ground move! How was that…hold on. I understood it now! I knew where Ayatsuri had gone to!

I stood up, still holding onto the rope. I gave some of it to Takuma. We both pulled as hard as we could.

The ground was lifting up into the air! Grass, dirt, mud, and sand flung into the air and slid down the wooden board we were pulling on. With a few more tugs, the board fell right at our feet. There was a gaping hole in the earth in front of us.

We walked around the hole and looked down into it. There was a set of stairs, with a few lit candles lighting the way! It was a tunnel! It was a tunnel running through the underground of the Onigafuchi Swamp area! So…this is where the Keima Clan's base of operations was? Was this the same place I was taken to when Ayatsuri's men had grabbed me?

"Ho-ho-ho!" Takuma wiped his forehead with his handkerchief as he smiled. "What have we here?"

"A tunnel...! They a dug a tunnel here? How'd they accomplish that without anyone knowing?"

"Ten years is a long time, Senpai! Plus, nobody wanted to deal with these creeps after the incident! I also don't think anybody wanted to fool around near a haunted place like Onigafuchi Swamp! Hell…to think this was where the bastards were hiding all this time…"

I pulled out the radio again and clicked the button. "Satoko! Mion! We know where they went to!"

_"Seriously?"_ Mion was excited. _"Where?"_

"Takuma and I are still at Onigafuchi Swamp. It's…hard to explain; you need to see this for yourselves. We're gonna start looking for Ayatsuri! Get here as soon as you can!" I switched it off.

"So, uh…we really have to go down there?" Takuma laughed nervously.

"Don't have a choice do we? Now let's go! Quit screwing around!"

I pulled out Mion's Beretta and took off the safety. Takuma took out his revolver and got a comfortable grip on it. I lead the way into the tunnel, training my gun in front of me.

As shocking as it may sound, I have to say that I was impressed. The tunnels were constructed very well! They had supports, a few minor scaffoldings, and a surprising amount of light for a dark passage! Candles were lit along our path. We could see everything quite clearly. It made our job a tad easier.

I amazed me that the Clan had the ability, as well as the know-how, to create a cavern like this! This did this under everyone's noses as well! I wondered what kind of secrets that had hidden there.

We closed the door to the tunnel, but we left the rope in plain sight for Mion and Satoko to find. We had it closed just in case the assassin might have come by our area. I didn't think he would be smart enough to examine the very ground like Takuma had done. He'd be frantically searching for Ayatsuri through the forests until he became fed up with the chase. I bought some time for the Abbot's survival doing that, but I just hoped that we could still get to him first. That's all that mattered now!

I spotted the trail of footprints. They were leading right down one of the many passages we found. The Clan had designed several different tunnels to throw off intruders; they probably had traps set in the passages that led elsewhere through the area, rather than the tunnel that led to their place of worship I imagined. I didn't want to think about any traps that they might have set, but we had to keep following the footprints. We needed to be careful.

The ground felt wet. The mud sloshed at our feet and gripped them. I fell against the wall because I tried to move fast when my foot was stuck. When I pushed off from the wall, something dripped down the sleeve of my jacket. It slid down to the cuffs. I brought my finger to it and caught a drop.

I held my finger to my nose and sniffed. I couldn't tell anything. I flicked my tongue against it. I immediately spat onto the ground.

"What is it?" Takuma said concerned.

I glanced back at him. "…Blood…"

"Ayatsuri's maybe? He probably used the wall as support! He's gotta be close!"

Takuma stepped forward. Something cracked.

He looked down.

The candle light flickered. I couldn't really see what it was that he stepped on.

Takuma took a few steps back and gasped quickly.

"Now what?"

Takuma pointed his gun at the ground.

I took the candle from the hole in the wall and knelt down. I held it near the ground to get a better look.

It was a hand. The fingers had been broken my Takuma's hard step. I followed the hand to the shoulder and to the face. There was a huge gash in this person's forehead! Blood was still oozing out!

"What the hell!" Takuma examined the body. "It's fresh! Hey, isn't this one of the guards that dragged Ayatsuri away?"

"It is!" I grimaced. "That assassin's here!"

"How? There was no way he could have bypassed us like that! There's only one entry, right?"

"It's a secret tunnel, Takuma! There are probably entrances all over the forest! Dammit! I underestimated him!" I stood back up. "We need to move!"

We moved quickly and carefully as we trekked through the tunnel. We examined corners and any spots where I feared that would spring a trap. I looked for trip wires, soft spots in the ground, and for any other warnings of foul play. The tunnels appeared to be fine, but you couldn't be too careful. I always feared that something was going to jump out at me and scare the life out of me.

There was a rickety wooden door further down the hallway in front of us. I peered through the slats of it; there was a great room in front of us. I couldn't see much, because of the slats and because of the lack of significant light in the room, but I could see it was a room nonetheless.

I put my hand on the door and firmly held my gun.

There was a scream. It almost blew out my eardrums.

We held back and listened closer.

Thuds filled the room and bloodcurdling screeches deafened us. There was some kind of struggle in there! The assassin must have been in that room! I wanted to move in and intercept him, but fear held me back! Those cries…the sound of dripping blood…the sounds of blades singing through the air…and the sound of collapsing bodies froze me still.

There was humming. The voice was light and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I could feel Death's cold hand reaching out for me through the door. I heard the voice singing now.

_Cross my heart…hope to die…cross my heart…hope to die...cross my heart…hope to die…_

The voice grew faint. Takuma and I nodded to each other and faced the door. I kicked it open and he rushed in.

The candlelight was much more prominent now. Takuma and I ceased our movement again. Our last shred of fortitude was being drained from us. We weren't dealing with just an assassin looking to kill our target anymore…we were dealing with a demon!

The room was bathed in blood. Corpses hung from the wooden tables, the boulders, the scaffolding, and they lied upon the ground in contorted positions. Each of them had eyes filled with horror as their final seconds drew near, when Death's sickle kissed them. They were all Clansmen, wearing the same garb as the people who attacked us that one night and as the people we saw in the crowd.

They were mostly men while some of them were women. They were at least fifteen of them that lay still. I hated the Clan and their corrupted followers, but I pitied the poor souls. No one deserved deaths as grizzly as these.

Each of them had gashes in their chest, their stomachs, and in their heads. A select few had something imbedded in their eye sockets. Disgusting liquid poured from the objects and mixed in the victim's blood. It formed a sickening color. It flowed across the room like a river. The entire floor was wet with blood and whatever this substance was.

I took another candle from the tables and held it to the victims whose eyes were stabbed, a woman. The object I was looking at was small and cylindrical. What was it?

I touched the bottom of the object. I held my breath and yanked it out of the deceased woman's eye. I vomited in my mouth a little. I peered down at the object and illuminated it with my candle.

It was a syringe. It was filled almost to the top with a bizarre substance. I couldn't make out what the contents were, but that didn't matter at the moment. This syringe was used like a knife. The plunger hadn't been pushed down, so not much of the contents were expelled, but it was still quite a deadly weapon.

There were at least five more victims that died in this manner. All the needles looked the same and featured the same colored liquid. What was in these things? After all this was over, we would have to run tests on these to see what secrets they had to tell.

We abandoned the needles and allowed the bodies to finally rest. While we moved on, we found more blood. The blood was smeared over the walls and it mixed into the footprints we found. There were a few more corpses at our feet. They were Ayatsuri's guards. Oh no…!

We came to another door. We weren't going to wait this time! We weren't going to be caught off guard! Takuma kicked the door and we burst through with weapons at the ready!

We were here! This was the same place where I had been taken to! It was all right here! We were in the church where I had first met Ayatsuri!

The room was still dark from the lack of candles, but we could see the altar and the front pews as clear as day. I squinted and cocked my ears as I looked in front of me.

_Cross my heart…hope to die…cross my heart…hope to die…cross my heart…hope to…_

It was the assassin! He was going right for the altar!

There were two more guards that blocked the path of a downed Ayatsuri. He had a bandage around his shoulder, but the wound was still bleeding pretty badly. He was afraid. It was amusing to see a man like him show fear, but I needed to save him, no matter how much that hurt me!

The assassin bolted forward, drawing out two knives from his sleeves.

The two guards threw their fists and stabbed at him with their tantos.

Takuma and I ran with our guns trained.

The men collapsed with blood shooting from their necks and from their foreheads. The assassin straightened his posture as he sheathed his knives. He walked dangerously slow towards Ayatsuri, like a panther waiting to strike.

The Abbot crawled towards the altar.

_Cross my heart…hope to die…cross my…_

"FREEZE!" I shouted. I aimed my gun for the assassin's head.

"Step away from Ayatsuri and put your hands up!" Takuma stood at my side.

The assassin looked at us over his shoulder.

"I said freeze!" I shook my gun. "Do what he says! Hands over your head! Now!"

The assassin turned around to face us. The tengu mask shook me a little. That wicked smile, those razor sharp canines, and that burning look in its eyes…it was a manifestation of this killer's soul!

"Don't you want me to kill him?" a muffled voice came from behind the mask.

"Identify yourself!" I demanded. "Who are you and what do you hope to accomplish here?"

"Ahaha…that's a real stupid question!" The assailant glanced at Ayatsuri. "I simply want that man's head…just his head…that's all…!"

Ayatsuri backed up into the altar. "Don't just stand there, Detective! Shoot him and save me!"

"Shut up!" Takuma yelled. "We'll get to you in a minute!"

I took a step forward. "Why do you want him dead?"

"The same reason you want him gone," the person in the tengu mask said. "Surely you can figure that out for yourself!"

"This isn't going to do anything for you! Drop your weapons and step away from him!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The assailant looked down at the ground. "I made this choice myself…and I'm going to go through with it…I don't care what the consequences are!"

His voice broke through the mask. I recognized it! But…it wasn't a…!

"Who…who are you?"

"Ha! Some detective you are, Akasaka!"

The assassin yanked back the hood of his cloak and threw off the mask.

My eyes shot open. My gun lowered. Takuma couldn't believe it either. He pointed his gun to the floor and stared in disbelief.

"S…Shion…?"

Shion raised her head and smiled cutely at us as she flashed her rosy cheeks. Her hair fell down the back of her coat and it shimmered in the candlelight.

"That's me! The one and only Sonozaki Shion! Ahaha!" She bent over and held her hands behind her back. "Are you happy to see me again so soon?"

I was at a loss for words.

"I told you I would see you again very soon, didn't I, Akasaka? Don't you remember that promise I made to you?"

"Shion…" Takuma couldn't tear his eyes from her.

"Hmm? Oh! It's my favorite lieutenant, Hanzaemon Takuma! How the heck are ya?" Shion giggled to herself.

"Shion…why are you…?"

"I wanted to see you guys so bad! I was sooooo lonely in my quiet little room in Tokyo! So I decided to go on a little vacation!" Shion closed her eyes and titled her head. "I borrowed this coat you see and I signed myself out of the hospital! They wanted me to stay, but I…insisted…that I be let go! Ahahaha!"

Insisted…? Don't tell me she…!

"I didn't hurt them that bad though! They were still breathing when I left! So anyway, I hitched a ride on a train after I disguised myself and came to Okinomiya! After that, I took a lovely little stroll into Hinamizawa! And you know what I saw there?"

Shion still smiled as she looked back at Ayatsuri.

"I saw broken trees, ramshackle homes, disheartened faces, tears of the many people that I used to know, and this guy!" Shion turned around and knelt over Ayatsuri. She was smiling warmly at him. "When I got back to the village, I couldn't find my friends! I couldn't find them at all, no matter how hard I looked for them! Do you know where my friends are, Mister?"

Ayatsuri trembled and looked away.

"Hey! Someone's talking to you! It's very rude to avert your eyes from a lady!" Shion grabbed his throat forcefully and applied pressure to his windpipe. She made him look at her. "Now, isn't that better? Ahaha!"

"Shion! Stop it!" I tried to raise my gun, but I couldn't.

"Ayatsuri-san! Do you know where my friends are?"

Ayatsuri choked.

"Don't you want to tell me? Or…are you afraid I'll get mad if you do tell me? Hmm?"

Her voice was so sweet…

The Abbot turned his eyes again.

"I'm a very nice girl deep down, Ayatsuri-san! I'll stop being naughty if you tell me where I can find my friends! That's all you have to do!"

"I…gah…!" He coughed. "I don't know…who you're talking about…!"

"…Of course you don't…"

"Shion…?" I mumbled.

"Nobody remembers them…nobody ever thinks of them again…because you killed them…"

"Shion?"

"You…you murdered all of them…you murdered them in the name of your sick little deity…you burned my village to the ground, didn't you?"

Ayatsuri wheezed as she squeezed harder.

Her voice was slowly filling with rage.

"You killed everyone…you killed Rena…you killed my Satoshi-kun…you killed my Kei-chan…didn't you…?" Shion lifted him up into the air and slammed him down on the altar. She grasped his throat with both of her hands. "Didn't you? You fucking piece of shit! You killed them!"

"I didn't…ack! I didn't do anything! Nobody did…!" the Abbot struggled to say.

"Shion!" I raised my gun at her.

Takuma still didn't move. He could only watch.

"Stay out of this, Akasaka! He's mine! I won't let you take him away from me!" Her spine shook. She was muttering to herself. "Yeah…yeah…! Hahaha! That's what I'll do…! Nobody's gonna take you away from me, my dear little Abbot! I won't let anybody…hahaha…take you….ha…away from…ha…me!"

"Get off of him, Shion! I'm warning you!"

"I'm gonna cut you into nice-little-pieces…! I'm gonna cut off your nose…your ears…your fingers…your toes…your tongue…and then I'll cut out your heart! I'm gonna stick that on a pole and then I'll gonna take out every organ that you have! I'm gonna stick them all on poles so you can see them!

"Then…hahaha…I love this part! I'm gonna take this knife right here…ahahaha…and I'm gonna drive it right through your skull! Ahaha! Doesn't that sound like fun? Doesn't it?" Sweat dripped from her head. Her knees were knocking together. "I love this…I absolutely love this…! I've been dreaming of this moment ever since I was thrown into that God-forsaken hospital! I dreamed of coming here…killing you…drinking your blood…bathing in it…!

"You're the last person, Ayatsuri! You're the only person that's left! Ohhhhhh…I'm gonna take my time with you…I don't want to spoil our moment together! I want to feel it…that sweet pleasure…that sweet exhilarating moment of ecstasy when I finally kill you!"

"Shion! This is your last chance!" I yelled louder.

Shion lifted Ayatsuri off of the altar. She kicked him in the back of the leg. He got down on his knee; Shion grasped his hair with one hand, while her other hand reached inside of her coat. She pulled out a syringe. She bit the cap and removed it; she spat the cap at us. She held the needle inverted and put her foot against Ayatsuri's shoulder to increase the pain he was suffering.

"Or what?" Shion shouted back. "You're gonna shoot me? I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm doing you a favor!"

"I don't want this, Shion! Nobody wants this!"

"I want this! I've dreamt of this for so long! Don't you dare get in my way!" Shion raised the syringe higher. "I'll kill you too if I have to! I'll kill anyone who tries to stop me! I don't care who they are! No one takes my love…my loves…away from me! No one!"

I pulled the hammer back. "Shion…please…!"

"Go ahead! Shoot me! Shoot me, I dare you! See what'll happen if you do! He'll just get away again! Ahaha! He always does! Do you want that, Akasaka? Do you want to cause more innocent people pain? Do you want him to kill more people? I'm not gonna let that happen anymore! It's high time somebody puts this bastard where he belongs!"

"Help…me…!" Ayatsuri whimpered.

"Aww!" Shion pushed her foot against Ayatsuri's shoulder harder. "Does it hurt? Poor baby's got a boo-boo!"

"Don't make me do this…!" The gun was shaking in my hand. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Go on! Do it!" Shion looked to Takuma. "Hey, Takuma! What's the face? Are you gonna try and hurt me too? You're going to hurt your friend? Hey! Remember when we first met in the store in Okinomiya? That was a good time, wasn't it? I loved hanging out with you the most!"

"Senpai…" Takuma dropped his gun. "I can't do it…"

"Takuma…" I understood very well. I was lowering my gun too. I couldn't shoot her…I didn't want to. She was right…Ayatsuri deserved everything he got. Shion should kill him. I was a cop though. I knew this would only put another hole in her heart. What could I do though? How could I stop her…when I didn't even want to save that man…?

"Go on," Shion taunted me further. Her voice was breaking. Her smile had become so deformed. Her teeth had become jagged. Her eyes had the reptilian slit. The demon had awakened.

"Do it…shoot me…shoot me right in the head! Do it! Do it! I want you to do it…ohhhhh…I'd love that…! Shoot me…put me out of my misery…put a bullet in my head…make everything go away! Do it…shoot me…kill me…kill me! What're you waiting for, huh? Huh? Hahaha…ahahaha….ahahahaha!"

She flashed her fangs. Her eyes shined that hideous jade. A black aura poured from every part of her body.

"KILL ME! SHOOT ME! C'MON! WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? HURRY! DO IT! DO IT! KILL ME!"

"Shion!" someone called behind us.

Mion appeared at my back. She held her sword tightly in her hands. Her eyes were stern and unwavering, her hands vibrated from gripping her sword so hard, and her legs fidgeted a little. She was scared, but she managed to stand her ground.

"Shion! Stop this right now!" she hollered.

"Sis…" Shion's deformed grin morphed into a genuine smile. "Sis…!"

"You kill him and, I swear, you're gonna regret it!"

"Sis…you…you've grown up so much…" Shion's smile widened. "You're all grown up and don't need your sister anymore…you're leading Onibaba's organization all by yourself! I wish I could've been there with you…but this man here…" Shion's eyes drifted down.

"Shion, don't do it! I need him alive!"

"Why? What could you possibly want with this worthless man? Oh! Do you wanna kill him too! Great! We can torture him together! It'll be fun! We'll take turns and see who can make him scream the loudest! Ahahaha!"

"Shion…there's…there's a lot of forces at play here! Ayatsuri is the key to finally figuring out what's been going on! He…we think the Clan is involved with TOKYO!"

"I know that already!" Shion glared at the Abbot. "I wouldn't doubt it from the stories Akasaka told me about!"

"TO-TOKYO?" Ayatsuri said, despite the immense pain in his shoulder. "…What are you talking about…?"

"You know, like those Yamainu guys you sent after Akasaka, Sis, Takuma, and Satoko! You wanted them to die so they couldn't prove your connection, so you made them attack my friends!"

"I swear…! I swear…I don't know what you're talking about! I never heard of TOKYO or anything like that!"

"Liar…liar…liar…!" Shion pushed her foot into his wound again.

"Gargh! I'm telling you the truth!" Tears fell from his eyes. "You need to believe me! My people and I…we're being framed! That's…that's why I-I came to you, Akasaka-san!" He looked to me for help. "I wanted your help! I asked you to help me remember? I'm telling you, my people and I are not responsible for anything! It wasn't our will to kill all those people! It wasn't our will to do anything! We are all innocent! We're being framed!"

Frankly…I didn't know what to believe when it came to that man.

"Please! I'll do anything…! I'll do anything to-"

"That's enough out of you!" Shion struck his head with her empty hand.

"Shion, please!" Mion pleaded with her sister. She got down on her knees, with tear filled eyes. "Don't do this! How are we supposed to get justice for everyone if we're not even sure if TOKYO or the Clan is connected? Don't you want to find out?"

"You know what… I don't care anymore…" Shion smirked. "I really don't! All that matters to me now is that I have Ayatsuri in my hands! I know he's responsible! I don't care if TOKYO helped him out, or if this whole Clan is just a front! What matters is that this guy killed our friends!"

"Shion…"

"He orchestrated everything! He did it all to get revenge on Rika because of what happened to his god, right? He killed her, and Rena, and Keiichi! Mion, he killed Keiichi!"

Mion's tears increased. She dropped her sword. She hid her face in her sleeve.

Shion's voice lowered. "Don't you want vengeance for that? We loved Keiichi…we're still love with the boy! He was everything to us! Could you really let this guy walk free when there's so much evidence against him?"

"…Shion…!"

"Well, I for one am not going to stand for it!" Shion turned back to the Abbot. "You killed the one person who I truly loved…you killed the one person that gave me so much happiness! He was different! I love Satoshi-kun with all my heart…but Kei-chan…I love them both! I never knew what to do! I never knew who I loved more! I wanted to figure things out for myself! I wanted to make a choice and live with it! I wanted to choose my happiness for myself! But I'll never get that chance now, huh? I'll never be able to know whether I would be with Kei-chan or Satoshi-kun…all because of you…"

Ayatsuri was losing too much blood! He was turning pale! He wasn't going to last long!"

"Shion," Takuma said gently. "Come on…we all know how you feel. You can't do this though! You kill him, you doom whatever chance we have to finding the truth! It's just like Mion said! Now put the syringe down and-"

"You want this so bad, Takuma? Come here and pry it from me! I just might stab you too!" She snickered. "Look at you, acting all kind and warmhearted! I haven't forgotten about you, my little Takuma! It's all your fault…"

"My fault…?"

She pointed the needle at him. "You started this when you kept talking about demons to me! You made me so paranoid that you made me give in to my demon! You're just another reason why I'm like this! You're just another reason why I fell!"

"I never did anything to harm you, Shion! You were delusional! You were so hurt by Kasai's death and with Teppei's return that you went off and-"

"LIAR! Stop trying to defend yourself!" She shook her head violently. "You don't know me! You don't know me! I know you're guilty! You come near me, and I promise you, I'll kill you too! I won't even bat an eye!"

I took another step forward. "Shion…stop…"

Shion was breathing heavily. Her hair fell across her face. She looked down at Ayatsuri's head.

"Cross-my-heart…" she sang.

"Shion, don't!" Takuma yelled.

"…Hope-to-die…" She raised the syringe.

"Shion, please! No!" Mion cried.

"…Stick-a-needle-IN-YOUR-EYE!" She brought the needle down.

"NEE-NEE!"

The syringe's descent halted. Shion raised her face. She saw her. She saw her and she tensed up. Her pupils dilated.

Satoko was out of breath. She was standing in front of me, hunched over. Her eyes were teary as well.

"Nee-Nee! Nee-Nee, please don't kill him!"

"Sa…to…ko…" Shion lowered the needle. "Satoko…"

"I was just like you once! I wanted him dead more than anything! I wanted every Clan member to die! I wanted to be the one to do it! But I learned a lesson from that! It won't do anything for you! It'll make you hurt even more! It'll destroy you! It'll destroy you like it almost destroyed Mion-san and I!

"But Akasaka saved us! He made us see the truth! He stopped us from committing a crime we would regret for the rest of our lives! We overcame our demons! You can too! Don't let yourself do this horrible act!"

"…I can't…" Shion bit her lip. "It's…too late for me…Satoko…"

"It's never too late!" Satoko took a step. "You can still fight it! You can defeat it! I know you can!"

"You…you don't understand…I…I broke my promise…! I…I betrayed…Kei-chan…! I betrayed him! This is…this is what I deserve…!"

"Nee-Nee…Keiichi-san loved you!"

Shion gasped.

"He loved you so much! Why else would he visit us all the time? Why else would he play with us? He loved me and he loved you too! You never betrayed him! It's the demon inside of you that's making you do this! It's not you! You can still fight it!"

"I…can't…"

"Yes you can!" Satoko advanced slowly towards Shion.

"I…can't…do…it…Satoko…! I…don't…want…to…!"

"You do! You want to be free of it! Don't let it consume you!" Satoko was bawling now. "Nee-Nee! Listen to me! Would Rena be happy to see you so different? What about Rika?"

"…Kei-chan…he…he wouldn't be happy…" Shion turned her head away. "He wouldn't be pleased with me…at all…

"That's right! He'd be so depressed if he saw you like this! Would you want that?"

"…No…I…want more than anything…to see him smile…to hear him laugh…to have him hug me…rub my head…to kiss me…to tell me that it's going to be alright…!"

"Nee-Nee…" Satoko now stood in front of Shion.

Shion looked at her with large puffy red eyes. She tensed up again.

"You can stop this. Give me the needle." Satoko held out her hand. Her voice was kind and full of love. "You always saved me whenever I was afraid or when I was hurting. Let me save you now!"

"…Satoko…"

"Please…Nee-Nee…let me help you! Let me save you…"

Shion choked up. A river of tears flowed down her cheeks. She hiccupped and gasped.

"Satoko…Takuma…Sis…Akasaka…" she sniffled. "I'm…so…sorry…"

"It's alright now!" Satoko smiled. "Let us be there for you! We want to help!"

"Everyone…thank you…" Shion smiled warmly. "And I'm sorry…I'm sorry Satoshi-kun…Rena…Rika…Keiichi. I'm sorry…"

Satoko touched Shion's shoulder. She reached for the needle.

There was a strange sound. I heard drops of water splashing onto the ground. I heard Shion crying. I heard Ayatsuri scream. I heard Takuma and Mion yelling. Satoko was standing there, staring blankly at Shion…with blood on her face.

Ayatsuri slumped to the ground. The needle was thrust through his eye. It was all the way to the brain. His blood stained the earth and his final groans wafted through the air. He was dead.

Takuma and Mion seized Shion's arms and her shoulders. Satoko continued to stand there. She looked at her hands and clothes, covered by Ayatsuri's blood. She tasted his blood on her lips. The tears flowed out again.

"Ha…ha…hehehehehehehe…ahahahahahahaha…HAHAHAHA!" Shion cackled, throwing her head up to the ceiling. "Hahahaha! Ahaha…ha...haha…ha…ha…ha…ha…"

Shion brought her head back down. Her wicked cackle…turned into a bitter sob. She wept and thrashed in Mion and Takuma's grip. She wailed and hid her face from all of us. She was ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry…" she uttered. "I couldn't do it…I still couldn't beat it…everyone…Keiichi…forgive me…please forgive me…God…oh God…"

I ran my hand through my hair and heaved a heavy and sorrowful sigh. It was finally over…though not the way I had wished it to end. After all we've been through, where we found a small flicker of light in the sea of darkness…it was extinguished…just like that.

Epilogue

"Senpai…here," Takuma said as he handed me a cup of coffee.

I accepted it and sat there on the curb outside the Okinomiya Precinct.

The police had raided the tunnel once Takuma radioed the assault teams and sniper teams. They came to inspect the damage as well as to apprehend any suspects. Unfortunately for us, our only suspect had been murdered. I didn't even know why they bothered trying to revive him; perhaps they clung to hope like I did, accept I knew when to let go.

Shion was arrested and was imprisoned in a cell at the precinct, until a representative of the hospital in Tokyo would come to claim her. Mion and Satoko came with us to the station. I felt terrible that everything had gone so sour…but I felt even worse for those two. I didn't think they'd ever be the same again, even after I had gone leaps and bounds to rescue them from their suffering.

It was the day after all that had happened, but it still felt like it had all occurred just moments ago.

"So," Takuma spoke up again. "The Clan's shook up now. Without their leader, they don't know what to do! I guess the sect here will just disband, until they get a replacement for Ayatsuri."

"Who knows how long that's gonna last though. There's always gonna be another Ayatsuri. Cut the head off of the hydra, more will spring up in its place." I sipped at my coffee.

"At least we'll get a moments peace." Takuma swirled his around in his cup. "My guys are still searching the tunnels, hoping to find something connecting Ayatsuri, the Clan, and TOKYO together."

"Any luck?"

"I'm still waiting for any evidence that they get. I'm not keeping my hopes up though."

I sighed. I rubbed at my head. "…What about Shion? What do you think about her?"

"…It doesn't look good, Senpai." Takuma shook his head. "When we brought her in here, we got the call from the hospital. She injured three people that tried to stop her from escaping. Two of them died from their wounds. On top of that, she kills all those bodyguards at the gathering, and the people in the tunnel, and then Ayatsuri."

I dared to ask. "What's she looking at for all those charges?"

Takuma was quiet.

"Takuma?"

"…Death penalty…or life in prison. She'd be lucky if she got life."

I lowered my head. "Where did it all go wrong, Takuma? How did everything get so screwed up?"

"The human mind. It's fragile, Senpai. It goes double with a sensitive girl like Shion. You love people so much that when they're taken away, you just lose it. The mind can only take so much anger, paranoia, love, and hate, that when it comes to that breaking point, your sense of reason and morality gets shut off completely. You become someone…something different. You become a demon."

"She was doing so well at the hospital though!" I stroked my temples. "She was getting better!"

"It was all an act, I hate to tell you. She never had any intention on recovering. All she thought about was killing the Abbot." He sighed too. "Shion…she's a great woman…but…"

"She was going to break free, Takuma. I saw it! She was going to overcome her torment like Satoko and Mion did! She was so close! Why…why did we have to lose her…? Why couldn't we save her too?"

"She didn't want to be saved. She accepted that demon as her punishment for the crimes she committed in the past: Teppei and Irie's death. She also must feel guilty how she couldn't do anything to help her friends that died in the Fire, and that she wasn't around to be with Mion and Satoko as they grew up. Accepting that demon was the only just punishment she could make for herself, and she damn sure followed it."

"Even so…she could've been saved." I wiped a few tears from my eyes. "Now because of what she's done, she'll never have the chance to be with Mion or Satoko like in the old days. She sealed that fate for herself when she killed Ayatsuri."

Takuma gulped the rest of his coffee and wiped his mouth clean. "So what'll you do now, Senpai?"

"…There's really nothing left for me in Hinamizawa anymore. The case is closed…and Mion and Satoko will want to do everything they can to help Shion. I shouldn't get in the way."

"You sure about that?"

"I'll see if I can get some friends in Tokyo to help Shion. I know some good lawyers over there that could prove useful. Mion would probably like to know them." I fully faced Takuma. "What about you?"

"I gotta write up the report and wrap the rest of this case up." He straightened the tie of his jacket. "I'm actually thinking about transferring…to Okinawa. Too much has happened here, and no matter what we do, we can't do anything. Hinamizawa's never gonna be like it once was."

"…I'm sure those girls will need you."

"I'll stick around for them, but when the time comes…I wanna put Hinamizawa behind me." Takuma closed his eyes. "A guy can only take so much hurt, you know?"

I patted his shoulder. "Nothing's your fault, Takuma! Don't listen to what Shion said to you!"

He looked at me funny.

"You're a great guy and you're a great cop! Don't forget that! You always go above and beyond the call of duty! You wouldn't harm anyone intentionally!"

Takuma smiled weakly. "Thanks…I needed that…Senpai…"

He went back to the door of the station.

"Tell the family 'hi' for me when you see them again, okay?"

"I will!"

"And…" Takuma looked back at me. "Take care of yourself…Mamoru."

I was shocked. He never called me by my name before!

After Takuma went back into the station, I sat on the curb by myself for quite some time. I sat there, watching the clouds pass by on a bright sunny day. Hinamizawa never had days like those since the Fire. I thought of the sunlight as a cruel joke after what happened. I didn't want sunlight. I wanted a dark and stormy day. I wanted all that doom and gloom, not this.

"You okay?"

Mion stood over me. She looked very concerned for me.

"I've been better." I turned to face her as she sat down next to me. "No guards today?"

"What's the point? There's really no danger anymore!" she laughed wryly.

"Um…how's…Satoko?"

"She's with Shion right now." Mion rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. There was nothing any of us could have done. We tried to appeal to her…but that demon...you know, it makes me afraid about the one inside of me and-"

"Don't say anything."

We were both silent.

"Akasaka? What's going to happen to Shion now?"

"Takuma says it's…not looking very good."

"How bad is it?"

"…Bad."

"You won't tell me, will you?"

I didn't answer.

Mion smiled to herself. "Life or death, huh?"

"…Seems that way."

Mion dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. "Is there anything we can do to save her?"

"I got some friends in Tokyo," I said with little hope in my voice. "They're good lawyers…maybe I could have one come here and help Shion?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would!"

Mion turned back to me. "I'll talk to my friends in the government! Maybe we could reduce her penalties! Maybe we can get her…life…in prison…"

I didn't say anything.

"Akasaka…do you think Shion will get that lucky?"

"I hope so." I touched her hand. "I'll do everything I can on my end! I won't give up without a fight! Hell, I won't give up at all!"

"I won't either! Shion…she-she had no idea what she was doing! She was sick! That demon made her do that! She wasn't responsible for what she did! She's innocent!" Mion was finding a thread of hope to cling to. "Shion…she'll make it! She will, I know it!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

I knew better than not to get her hopes up, but I couldn't help but try to raise her spirits. She and Satoko, they needed something to cling to after the Fire. They needed Shion like she needed them.

"Will you be…going back to the city soon?" Mion asked me.

"I will, yeah. I think my family will need me pretty soon."

"You should be with them. I've already caused you enough trouble anyway! Ahaha!"

"Don't say that!"

Mion smiled at me. "Mamoru…thank you for coming here…for everything…"

"I wish that I could've done more for you."

"You saved me…and you saved Satoko! I'll never forget that! I still owe you! You ever want a favor, Uncle Mion will help you! This old man's got plenty of connections! Ahaha!"

I laughed too.

"Hey, Mamoru…you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"Not at all!"

"…Take care of your family for me, will you? Don't ever let them go! Don't ever stop loving them! Never stop showering them with your love and guidance!"

I formed a fist and grinned. "I won't! I'll take good care of them!"

Mion patted my hand and stroked my shoulder for a moment. "Keep in touch with me?"

"You know I will, Mion."

"Okay then. I hope I see you again soon. I'll miss you…"

The tears were coming back. "I'll…miss you too…"

Mion went back into the precinct. I didn't expect Satoko to come out. I didn't want her to. I wanted her to be with Shion as much as possible. I didn't want her to waste her time on me. They needed to spend every second together.

I went back to the Sonozaki House, thanks to one of Mion's drivers. I packed up my things as quick as I could. The aura of this place…it was choking me up. I wanted to leave here as soon as possible. If I stayed a second longer, I would never leave.

I still had Mion's Beretta. I placed it back in her room, on the pillow of her bedroll. I never had to use it, and I'm thankful for that. I didn't think my heart could take it if I had to claim a life. After what Shion had done, I didn't think I could ever lay my eyes on another weapon, or even think about fighting anymore.

I also visited Satoko's room. It smelled like her. I wished to see her before I left, but Shion needed her. It was better this way. I'd be crying my eyes out if I had to say one more goodbye.

I was driven to the train station. I thanked the driver and I wished him well. Before I left the car, he handed me something. It was a small envelope. It was addressed to me. What was all this about?

After I bought a ticket, I sat at the terminal and waited for the train to come. I took out the envelope. I broke the seal and fished out a piece of paper with a paperclip attached to it. It was a letter. It was from…Satoko?

_Akasaka Mamoru,_

_I knew that you were probably thinking of leaving Hinamizawa, after what happened yesterday. I wanted to write this as soon as possible so that it gets to you before you go._

_I'm sorry I couldn't see you off in person, but I'm so worried about Nee-Nee right now. I want to spend every moment that I can with her; I know you will understand. Even so, I strongly regret not being able to see one last time. Please, forgive me for that._

_For what it's worth, I attached a special present to this letter so you could see Mion-san and I whenever you want. Whenever you feel down, or you want to see us, just take a look at it. It's like a forget-me-not. Even without it, I know you'll never forget us…we'll never forget you either._

_I'll never forget everything you did for us. I'm eternally grateful and I hope to pay you back someday. _

_I just wanted to write this to you to tell you how I feel about you, that I couldn't tell you before. I never had the guts to tell you this in person. I might have mentioned it a little to you before, but I now I want you to know much you are to me._

_You're like the father I've always wanted. You're so kind and gentle to me, gentler than any other man of your age has been to me. You show me so much love when I don't deserve it. I thank you and I want you to know from the bottom of my heart…that I truly do think of you as my father, my one and true father. I love you. I hope you love me as you would Miyuki._

_Your daughter, _

_Houjou (Akasaka) Satoko_

_P.S.: Please don't mind my addition of your name in mine. I like it. It has a special sound to it. Also…don't forget about that promise we made. I still want to honor our friends at that spot. Please come back soon so we could do that. I want to see you again._

There was a photo on the back of the letter. It was a snapshot of Mion and Satoko. Mion was standing tall in her black kimono, smiling brightly. Satoko was by her side, cracking a beautiful grin to the camera. Their arms were around each other. The backdrop was at the very place where Satoko and I had wanted to make a proper grave for everyone, overlooking Hinamizawa.

I held my mouth and cried. I tried not to get any of the tears onto the photo. I had no idea when they took this shot…but I didn't care! It didn't matter! They did this for me…just for me! Right then, I promised that I would return to Hinamizawa. I would come back to fulfill that vow Satoko and I had made. We were going to make those graves for Rika, Rena, and Keiichi! We were going to honor them! I would come to Hinamizawa soon! I wouldn't forget about them!

"You okay, man?" a young man said to me.

I looked up at him with my watering eyes.

He was wearing a brown duster with a red shirt underneath. He was wearing a hat over his head and he stood up on a cane. He was missing his left leg. I didn't mean to stare, but I couldn't fight the urge.

"You're crying like a baby!" He noticed I was staring at him. "What? See something interesting?"

"Ah!" I wiped my eyes and my nose. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude!"

"Think nothing of it! People stare all the time!" The man slapped his thigh. "Lost it in a roofing accident! Gotta be more careful right? Haha!"

I didn't laugh. I couldn't bring myself to laugh at the man's misfortune.

"But seriously, you okay? You were crying a lot back there!"

"Oh…it's nothing!" I wiped my eyes again. "It's just a letter from my old friends. I just got through seeing them. I have to go back home you see, to Tokyo."

"Uh-huh. So you got a letter from them even though you just saw them? You must be special!" The man sat down next me and held his cane on his lap. "Man! It sure feels good to sit down!" He peered over at the photo. "Those the friends you mentioned?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. They are."

"May I?" He held out his hand. He wanted to see the picture.

I handed it to him. I watched him carefully and was about to punch him if he did anything to ruin it.

"Beautiful girls right here." The young man eyed both of them carefully. "I like the one with the green hair! She's pretty cute!"

I chuckled.

"The girl with the blonde hair, now that's a babe!"

He stared at the picture a lot longer than he needed to. I was beginning to think he was getting impure thoughts.

"Yeah, they're something." I stuck my hand out to take the picture back.

He didn't realize it at first, but he soon came around. He laughed and handed the picture back to me. "Sorry about that! Girls are my weakness, you know? I used to be surrounded by girls when I was a kid!"

"Oh yeah?" I attached the photo back to the letter. I put them in my jacket pocket.

"Yes, sir! I was quite the stud if I do say so myself! Hahaha!"

I blinked at the man. What was with this guy? Was he full of himself or what?

"So, you're from the city?" he asked me very friendly.

"Yes, I am." I nodded. "I'm a cop over there actually. I came down here to see my friends and now it's time for me to head back to my family."

"You were on a vacation, huh?"

"…Not exactly."

The young man leaned back in his seat. "I'm here to check up on a few things before I go back to the city as well. I'm a city boy just like you!"

"Are you on vacation?"

"Sort of. I came by here to see some old friends of mine, but now I'm getting second thoughts. I mean, the place I went to is so different than what I remembered!"

I raised my brow. "How come?"

"They're…probably busy with a lot of things. We haven't seen each other since we were kids…plus, I don't think we could take the shock of seeing each other out blue like this, you know?"

"You don't want to see them?"

"I do…more than you know. But…maybe now's not the right time. I'm afraid I'll cause a disturbance if I see them."

I smiled at him. "I think you should go to them! They'd be happy to see you after so long!"

The man played with his cane. "Maybe…I dunno. I could just turn tail right now…but just the thought of them pulls me back. That picture of yours brings back lotsa memories to me! It reminds me of the all the stuff I used to do with my group!"

"What kind of people were they?"

"They were smart, funny, a bit crazy and mischievous, but they were all keepers, every last one of them! I loved them to death!"

"Then you should see them right now!"

"…Yeah…well…we'll see…I still don't think it's a good idea. But if I could just steal one look…if I could just lay my eyes on them, that'd satisfy me!"

A bullet train pulled into the station. It was my train to Tokyo.

"Is that your train, sir?" the man asked as he pointed to it with his cane.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is!" I stood up, as did the man in the duster. I extended my hand out to him. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I should get going now!"

The man shook my hand and smiled widely. "Pleasure's all mine, friend! Hey, what's your name, sir?"

"Mamoru! And yours?"

The man laughed and turned around. He walked down the terminal with his cane under his arm to support his side.

"Uh…Mister?"

He looked over his shoulder. He tipped his hat to me.

"Call me K!"

"K? What, is that a nickname or something?"

"Nope! It's my name!" K turned around again and waved his hand at me as he walked away. "Well…take care…Mamoru!"

I reclined in my chair. I couldn't stop looking at the picture of my two friends. I'd treasure this picture for all the days of my life. I'd treasure those two girls…they were my daughters. I loved them just as much I loved Miyuki.

I looked out the window to take one last look at Hinamizawa. The sun was shining down on the village. The grass was a little bit greener, the trees had a little more life to them, and the cicadas were crying again.

Maybe the sun wasn't such a bad thing. It made me cling to that same hope that Mion and Satoko had. It made me think differently. It made me…smile. It filled me with love.

I watched the village pass from my view until I couldn't see it anymore.

Rika, I thought, work a miracle for me? Or would you call upon someone who could work a miracle? Save Shion. Keep those cicadas singing. Keep Hinamizawa alive. That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted.

Okinomiya Precinct

Lieutenant Hanzaemon Takuma (Case XXXX)

Concerning events of July XX 1993

My men just finished sweeping the entire underground tunnels that was the Keima Clan's/Order of Keima's base of operations. We didn't need Ayatsuri alive at all. Even so, I still feel guilty for situation with Sonozaki Shion. We found more than enough to prove that the Keima Clan was behind everything that occurred on the night of July XX 1983, the night of the Great Fire.

In certain rooms hidden in the tunnels, we were able to find stashes of military grade Cyanide. They took the form of the standard pill, as well as a liquid. This brings me back to that case ten years ago, when Dr. Irie Kyousuke murdered Kasai-san and attempted to kill Sonozaki Shion. This was the same poison we had found in his clinic during our investigation of Kasai-san's death. Dr. Irie was no doubt working with the Clan.

This deduction goes even deeper, I'm afraid. In another room, we found cases of automatic weapons. They ranged from sub-machine guns, light machine guns, and assault rifles with at least several hundred cases of ammunition. These people were ready for a war, either with the Sonozaki Family, or with anybody that threatened to reveal their guilt concerning the Fire and the murders of Kimiyoshi-san and Furude Rika-san.

There also another cache that greatly disturbed me. It was a box of syringes. Dr. Nise, the doctor of Nise Clinic ran tests on the needles and discovered something very interesting concerning them. They had traces of the H-150 virus, the highly concentrated dosage of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. We've taken these into custody.

These caches makes me believe that this TOKYO group, my predecessor, Akasaka Mamoru spoke of. We had fought a group of Keima Clansmen one night during his stay in Hinamizawa, and they all appeared to have military training. I deduct that the TOKYO group is, in fact, part of this conspiracy. Rather, the Keima Clan is just a front for TOKYO.

Hinamizawa is familiar with Takano Miyo, a former agent of said organization, who committed suicide back in 1983. It doesn't surprise me that the organization that once threatened the village would return. The police should have been expecting this. It's just another sin for us to bear.

I'm going to work with members of the government, even Interpol, to put a stop to this Keima menace. The Keima "religion" spread outside Japan, and I'm afraid that more people will suffer because their, or should I say TOKYO's, agenda, whatever it may be.

There's also going to be an autopsy on Abbot Ayatsuri's body. Dr. Nise Akane wished to be the one to do it, as she has a theory about Ayatsuri's ability to manipulate and sway people to his cause. I'm not one for the theory of the King Carrier, but I couldn't care less what she did with the body. Ayatsuri was a terrorist. I have no sympathy for those people.

We've also taken two other items into custody. We regained possession over the Onigari-no-Ryuo, that sacred sword, as well as a amulet that the Abbot was wearing. It was an amulet believed to be worn by Keima Katsurou, otherwise known as Kami Ousama. We'll be holding onto these items.

I'll continue to monitor the situation regarding TOKYO, the Clan, Ayatsuri, and with Sonozaki Shion's impending trial. If you ask me, Shion-san was a hero. She killed a great evil and she shouldn't be punished for it. I'll personally lead the charge for her release if I have to. She deserves freedom, and her sister, Mion, and her closest friend, Houjou Satoko…they deserve some happiness.

Everything will be investigated; no stone will be left unturned. I owe Akasaka-san, and those girls, that.


	9. Chapter 9: ACR SPOILERS!

All Cast Review

Rena: Thank you for reading Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai: Gokusotsu-hen! We hoped you enjoyed it!

Satoko: Well…I guess this one wasn't as bad as the other ones. The ending was…alright. It wasn't as sad as the others. It was passable, could've been a lot happier though if things turned out better…

Mion: I'm surprised that everything didn't completely turn to crap like in Katakiuchi or Kanashii for that matter!

Satoko: Well…Nee-Nee is locked up and we don't know if she'll be free! She's stuck in Limbo while we came out alright!

Rena: Yeah…that's true. Well, I think everything will work out in the end!

Mion: What do you mean? Gokusotsu's over! There's no more to do, right?

Rena: Remember that final scene with Akasaka-san and "K"? I'd like to see more about that! I think that would be great! Maybe the boss has a special extended storyline for that!

Satoko: I'd like that too! We could finally figure out Nee-Nee's fate!

Mion: That'd be nice, but we got bigger problems that we need to worry about in the next world!

Rena: Oh! That's right! A lot happened in this episode, huh?

Mion: That's an understatement!

Satoko: So, who wants to discuss this arc?

Shion: I actually have a few questions! It's about Abbot Ayatsuri; this guy's our main antagonist it seems. I mean, he's the King Carrier and he can manipulate anybody he wants! He was able to legitimize the Keima religion and he tainted Mion and Satoko! He even got a hold on Takuma that one instance!

Rena: I don't like that man!

Mion: He's my prime suspect for our antagonist! Anybody that has the power to manipulate all of us like that is pure evil!

Satoko: We caught a glimpse of what he can do in this episode! Could you imagine what he could do to us in the 1983 timeline? What if he met all of us at once? What if he attacked all of us and got a hold of us?

Shion: He won't! I won't let him!

Rena: Shii-chan…you still fell to your demon and you murdered him! He got to you too!

Shion [Grimaces]

Mion: What about Akasaka? He didn't submit to him, even when Ayatsuri first met him in the church! Akasaka didn't fall to him!

Rena: Even so…he was going to! He was going to until you stopped him from freaking out, Mii-chan!

Mion: He was stronger than us though! He had a better chance than any of us! He defended against Ayatsuri's advances and he came out just fine! Even Kei-chan is strong! He hasn't fallen to any demon that crossed his path either!

Satoko: We all have that ability to fight back…we have the ability to overcome our demons…but it was so hard!

Rena: Let me get things straight. I overcame my demon in Katakiuchi by giving up Keiichi-kun, Mii-chan's demon was killed when I used the Onigari-no-Ryuo on her and-

Mion: But I was suffering from the demon in this story! The sword didn't work!

Rena: Think, Mii-chan! This is a continuation of the Jimetsu story! It's still in that time frame! Katakiuchi occurred after that timeline! Akasaka, however, lessened its power over you in Gokusotsu! Either way, you won in the end!

Mion: I see…

Rena: Akasaka helped Satoko defeat her demon as well!

Shion: …But not mine. Satoko couldn't save me either…

Mion: Hmm. Maybe our antagonist isn't just Ayatsuri…maybe it's also Shion's demon. Her demon is the one thing we never were able to defeat!

Rena: In speaking of our enemies…what does everybody think about the TOKYO and Keima Clan connection?

Satoko: I think they are connected! Ayatsuri never gave a straight answer to Akasaka when they talked, and I know for a fact that the Abbot was lying when Nee-Nee threatened his life!

Shion: I agree! That man's guilty of everything!

Mion: I'm…not sure.

Rena: How are you not sure, Mii-chan?

Mion: Believe it or not…I kinda believed Ayatsuri.

Shion: [Angrily] Are you crazy? He did it! He had to have!

Mion: Dying men have no reason to lie, Shion! I think he was telling the truth!

Rena: I…sort of agree as well.

Shion: You guys…c'mon, it doesn't make sense! If it wasn't Ayatsuri behind the Fire and those murders, then who was it?

Rena: TOKYO, more than likely.

Satoko: But Takano's dead! There's nobody from there that wants to kill us, unless Ayatsuri is a TOKYO agent in disguise!

Rena: …I'm not sure.

Shion: You have an idea, Rena?

Rena: I just remembered all the information about Hinamizawa Syndrome and the H-150 virus. Dr. Nise…she knew a lot about that drug.

Shion: What are you saying?

Rena: Do you think…she might be the culprit?

Satoko: Another Takano? There's no way! Dr. Nise is a nice woman! What could she gain by causing so much hurt? What motives could she have?

Rena: I don't know…it's just a thought…

Mion: I'll keep that idea, but I don't know about her. Her knowledge of the Syndrome and the H-150 virus is pretty vast. I don't know if that's from her time working with Irie…or working as an agent from TOKYO, but time will tell I guess. Her and Ayatsuri are both prime suspects when it comes to that group…

Rena: I think we'll find out the truth soon.

Satoko: That H-150 brings me back to what Dr. Nise said about the King Carrier. Do you guys think her theory is true or do you think it's something else?

Mion: I don't get how someone can use a virus, while having that same virus in his body no doubt, and use it to control people! It doesn't seem sound!

Rena: I personally think there's some supernatural elements to the King Carrier. Ayatsuri saw Kami Ousama, Keima Katsurou, and created the religion. Ayatsuri is a special person. Do you guys think that maybe he has an even more special connection to the Keima Family?

Satoko: How do you mean?

Rena: Well, he came into contact with Katsurou. Remember how Katsurou had the gifts of the Keima Family? How he could appeal to people and how he could hear the dead? Do you think that Ayatsuri inherited those manipulative powers from him?

Shion: I don't see how that's possible. You can't just take powers from somebody like that! I think that Ayatsuri can control a person's demons, but he can also control a person with Hinamizawa Syndrome! It's crazy…but it's true!

Mion: Maybe Hinamozawa Syndrome and demons are connected. Maybe they're one and the same!

Satoko: We still have plenty of time to figure it all out! I'm sure we'll figure it all out soon! We'll face our true villain and we'll put a stop to him! We'll stop Ayatsuri for good!

[A phone rings]

Mion: [Picks it up] Hello?

_Keiichi: Guess who?_

Mion: Hey, Kei-chan! That time again?

_Keiichi: Yep! I'm looking over the next episode! This one…it's gonna be heavy._

Mion: Heavy?

_Keiichi: Like…yeah. It's gonna be intense._

Shion: You say that like you're afraid! What's going to happen?

_Keiichi: Oh, come on! If I spoiled now, nobody would want to read it!_

Rena: So, are you going to be the next lead character?

_Keiichi: No, I'm done! It's time for another one of us to get the spotlight! She's been waiting ever since Kanashii to get a chance to speak!_

Satoko: Who's that?

_Rika: Mii! I get to be the main character this time!_

Shion: Rika's the lead? What could she have to say?

_Rika: I'm a very interesting character! Nipah~!_

_Hanyuu: I get to make an appearance too! It's about time!_

Rena: Um…did you guys hear something?

Mion: Yeah, Rika was just talking.

_Hanyuu: Huh? No! It's me! I just finished speaking!_

Shion: I didn't hear anything.

Satoko: Yeah, me neither.

_Hanyuu: Auu~ auu~! Why can't anybody hear me? I've been trying to talk to people for so long and no one acknowledges me!_

_Rika: I think I know why…but I'm not telling! Mii!_

_Hanyuu: Auu~ …you're so cruel…!_

_Keiichi: So this episode is going to be intense! You all better get ready!_

[Hangs up]

Mion: More intense than before? Bring it on! Nothing's too intense for this old man!

Satoko: I'm ready! I'll kick Ayatsuri's ass! We're gonna win!

Shion: …Can we really do it? Can we defeat this thing…inside of me…?

Rena: Please join us again for the next episode in the Kan saga! Up next is Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai: Hakyoku-hen (The Cataclysm Chapter)! We hope to see you again real soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate you all enjoying this and some of you saying it's your favorite! Personally...I'm not a fan of this one. I don't know what it was, but I lost interest halfway through and tried my best to keep it great. Maybe it's because I'm more excited for these last two arcs, I don't know. Sorry if I wasn't at the top of my game this time.<strong>

**Anyways, I think you guys are really gonna enjoy Hakyoku! I'm gonna try to make this THE best one I've written so far. It's gonna be a lot of fun.**

**Thank you guys for your honest opinions, constant reviews, and your support! I appreciate it very much! I'll see you soon!**

**P.S. Keep a look out for more Tsumibito stuff if you're interested ^^**


End file.
